


It Was You (Suselle Fanfic) by glowz

by glowz



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, a little bit of kris/ralsei too, also im a horny teen so if things go weird blame me., also in this i headcanon that they're about 16-17., and i haven't written in a WHILE so if anyone wants to help me, because some people might not feel comfy, i AM IMPATIENT WRITINg, idk anyway it's not gonna be slowburn either, its gonna be gay dudes!!!, ive been sitting on this for a while so why not, other characters lol - Freeform, please do so!! i'm open to critique, reading about teenagers being intimate bc, so imma tag underage, suselle is my current hyperfixation so why not, they ARE teens they're not gonna be all innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowz/pseuds/glowz
Summary: Susie has been thwarting evil in the dark world for about a year, and has grown close with Kris. Becoming a 'good guy' turned out to have more perks than she had expected...But it still isn't second nature. People still shrink away from Susie and spread rumors about what might be underneath that aubergine hair and bad attitude.So Kris comes up with a plan: Exposure therapy. They suggest Susie voluntarily go up to certain classmates and befriend them, one way or another.Target one? Noelle Holiday, the studious, bubbly, pretty doe that sits in front of Kris.
Relationships: Suselle - Relationship
Comments: 140
Kudos: 59





	1. Friendship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> heyo ya'll. i'm a new writer and i'm pretty new to everything fanfiction related so go easy on me!  
> but i'm here to start! writing is fun in private but gaining feedback is important and i'd love to get some. also i'm gay. and suselle is a gay ship i project onto. :)  
> the whole work will basically be an experiment for me.

Young monsters shuffled into the quaint classroom, talking with one another excitedly, a Friday morning buzz in their hearts. Alphys was outlining the lesson for today after hastily closing a window on her computer as the first students stepped in; Kris and Susie.

They both typically weren’t early, especially on a Friday, but Kris had made an exception today. Today was day one of Operation Code Name: Pals For Purple. Kris sat down without even a pencil, and Susie stood next to them. “So...you said you had something ‘urgent’ to talk about. Please don’t tell me you need lunch money again.” Susie said, putting her hands in her pockets and sitting down on top of the seat in front of Kris as students filled their respective seats.

Kris shook their head instead and put out their hand, miming writing something down. Susie rolled her eyes and muttered some insulting words, digging out a half-crumpled paper and some stubby colored pencils that had seen better days. Kris instantly started doodling out their words, as was common for the reserved teen. Susie crossed her arms across her chest, which was covered in a black t-shirt that donned a metal band singer called “Tobias Foxy”. “You know, Kris, being your pal has really straightened up my performance in charades.” She snickered, poking their shoulder with her claw gruffly. Kris huffed in annoyance and lightly tugged Susie’s dark hair, which only made her snicker more. Kris mimed for her to come closer and she relented. 

Kris had drawn a crude dinosaur with long hair, a character Susie recognized as herself after a year of getting to know her non-verbal friend. “It’s me…” She observed an orange band drawn around her little purple arm. “...and I’m wearing a bracelet?” Kris pulled back their sleeve to reveal a small orange hair tie. “Oh. A friendship bracelet.” Susie corrected herself.  
Kris drew again, this time caricatures of a blue bird, a snowflake with a speech bubble that read ‘ICE to meet you!!!!!!!!’ and a green snake drinking a can of ‘Zang: Energy Drinky Drank For the Soulful Brain and Other Organs’. Susie recognized them as Berdly, Snowdrake, and Jockington. Each one had a different colored friendship bracelet, and the bands on cartoon Susie had piled up on her arms. 

Susie looked up at Kris. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You want me to make friends with Berdly, Snow and Jockington? Are you outta your marble?? They all hate me!” Kris drew the word hate with very muscular arms. ‘Hate’s a strong word’. Susie groaned, “I know, they feel strongly about me! I can’t even walk into the Librarbry without Berdly giving me one of his egghead stares.” Susie muttered. Kris rolled their red eyes and just wrote ‘*Library. And it doesn’t HAVE to be them.’ They suggested. Susie sighed, “Then who else could even stomach being around the scariest reptile this side of the Earth?” Then she felt a tender tap on her shoulder.

Noelle Holiday had arrived later than usual, which was still early. She only let that happen because Christmas was approaching fast, and she had spent the morning working hard on each student’s gifts, planning on surprising them all when the day came. She stood in a plaid skirt and white collar dress shirt, unafraid to dress formal when attending school, aka her element. She thrived in an academic setting, and loved to be successful...humbly, of course. But in her element she was confronted with one of her biggest problems...crushing on Susie.   
Her heart fluttered everytime she thought of her. From her yellowed teeth, golden eyes, and sharp claws, to her small freckles and long, matted hair. Noelle thought she was the best thing since Christmas Day...or even better! Her mother would faint if she knew she thought such a thing. 

But she was sweating as she reached out to ask her to move so Noelle could take her seat and begin learning, something she genuinely loved. She gently reached out and touched the fabric of Susie’s band-shirt. “Um...hey! S-Sorry, but you’re in my seat. We can switch if you want, though!” She asked nervously, trying to catch a glimpse of Susie’s eyes behind her hair.

A lightbulb turned on in Kris’s head, and they gave Susie a sly look, their eyes darting from Noelle to Susie repeatedly. Noelle recognized that look. “Uh oh.” Susie sighed, “Sorry. I’ll get up, you can have your seat back. It’s not like I wanna sit that close to Alphys anyway. She’d probably turn into jelly once I look at her the wrong way.” She joked, expecting only Kris to find it funny. But Noelle giggled, whether she meant to or not. Susie, a little flattered, took her seat in the back, Kris moving to their seat in front of her. Kris started scribbling again. A picture of a doe with a candy cane sticking out of her mouth appeared, wearing a pink bracelet, right next to the cartoon Susie, who was now also wearing a pink bracelet. Susie sighed, “You really want me to make friends other than you, huh?” Susie asked. Kris, although rarely, used their words: “I have more friends than you.” They said, in a very ‘and that’s saying something’ tone.

Susie sighed. “Fine. You win. I’ll be friends with the deer girl.” Kris gave a shy smile as Alphys attempted to soothe the rambunctious students so she could teach a lesson on monster magic…


	2. Abracadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle, Susie, and Kris display their magical talents with a few unforeseen combinations after Alphys assigns them a group assignment together. (Hopefully ya'll like this next chapter! Quarantine is freaking me out so it might not be very articulate)

Susie doodled in the margins of her notebook as Alphys rambled about magic properties, something every monster already knew about, especially her. Susie’s magic was considered destructive, as was demonstrated in the Dark World. She could only make people’s attacks stronger, something both Ralsei and Kris (and eventually herself) objected to. So she basically put her magic on the sidelines for the most part, it’s not like she needed it or even wanted to learn more. It was an old practice, one very traditional. Magic was second nature, and almost everyone could do it in their class already. Noelle could make her nose glow red, Catti could slightly hypnotize people with her eyes, Temmie could stretch her limbs so far you could play double dutch with them. And that was just the start of it!

The only one that remained was Kris, a human. They could only dream of getting a bullet-patterned birthday card or using hypnosis on people to command them to retrieve their phone charger. But it didn’t seem to bother Kris, so it didn’t bother anyone else.  
Alphys clapped her hands together to get the classes attention.   
“O-Okay! Listen up, because...I-I’m only gonna say this once. You have a project over monster magic and its history.” She said, as she closed her mouth preemptively to let the class groan and yell in protest. “R-Relax! It’s nothing insane. You just have to make a group of three and demonstrate three different magic types, your magic history, and describe specifically what your magic type is.” She explained, leading to anxious looks around the room. There were about 4 common different types, Defense, Offense, Cosmetic, and the rarest, Possession. Defense and Offense were the most easy and common, raising power or morale to hurt the enemy. Cosmetic was bits of magic that served no function, like Noelle’s red nose, while Possession was normally used by ghosts to give inanimate things life, or Catti’s brief hypnosis. 

The students rose to their feet, asking around for three different types of magic. Susie put her hand on Kris’s shoulder. “Hey. You’re with me.” Kris cocked their head, as if to remind her Kris was magic-less. Susie shrugged. “I don’t care. It’s another type, right? So you are a different type than me. Besides, that means you can probably skip out on doing it.” She chuckled, making Kris crack a smile despite themself.  
Noelle got up, eyeing the room nervously. Noelle had Cosmetic magic, which was incredibly common. Berdly sauntered up to her. “Why, if it isn’t Miss Holiday. I’m defensive and cosmetic. I trust you use something different, being a deer and all.” Noelle blinked at his deer comment and shook her head, secretly overwhelmed with joy that she didn’t have to work with the jerk that was Berdly. “Sorry, Berdly! Looks like we're both out of luck. I’m only cosmetic, so you’ll have to look for someone else, heh.” She said, shrugging nervously. Berdly gawked and groaned, trudging away.   
Kris heard, and looked at Susie with a pointed gaze. “Damn…” She muttered, sliding out of her seat and standing up, towering above the other students. Noelle combed her fingers through her hair, hoping she’d have the opportunity to work alone, before a sharp, clawed hand settled on her shoulder.   
“...Hey.” Susie said from behind her, making her jump and twirl around. “Oh! H-hi!” She said, trying to give her best smile, which probably made her look terrified. Susie looked at the floor, bouncing her sneakers off the tiled floor. “So, we only have two types of magic right now. Kris has none and I only have offense. Wanna join us?” She asked. Susie had to admit, Noelle was pretty cute. She had - quite literally- doe eyes that were big and green, and enough freckles to suit three monsters. Susie had never liked her own freckles, but looking at Noelle’s made her think they weren’t so bad…  
Noelle looked past Susie to see Kris give them a thumbs up, then mimed the “pulling off my thumb” magic trick, which made Noelle laugh and look up at Susie. “W-Well...if you’re okay with it...then sure!” She said timidly. Susie turned back and sat down again. Noelle followed her. “So...should we set up a date?” She asked, looking between Kris and Susie. Kris shot finger guns at her and winked. Noelle rolled her eyes and grinned. “Not that kind of date.” She said. Susie shrugged. “Sure, whatever works. It’s not like I’ve got anything to do.” She said.   
Noelle nodded, digging out a planner and a pink pen. “Well...how about today then? At the Librarby?” She said. Susie punched Kris in the arm. “I fuckin’ told you, nerd! Everyone calls it that!” She laughed, practically roaring. Kris ignored Susie and just nodded, rubbing their arm and sulking.  
Noelle smiled, blushing a little as Susie’s laugh. “Well, it’s settled then! We’ll walk there after school. I don’t have Cross Country this evening, so I have lots of time.” She explained. She would not have been so calm if Kris wasn’t here...they were like the one rock in the sea of navigating her crush. Hopefully Noelle would learn to dive head first into her relationship with Susie, and leave the need for that rock by the wayside…

The trio walked to the librarby, exchanging small talk with Noelle while Kris and Susie endlessly joked about anything and everything. Noelle didn’t feel left out, enjoying listening to Susie’s sense of humor. She often found herself laughing too, even if she wasn’t necessarily participating in their jokes.   
Noelle stepped inside the building, Susie and Kris trailing behind. Immediately, Berdly’s head swiveled on his shoulders in her direction. “Ah. Did you finally ditch the two dunderheads that will earn you a B+? At best?” Berdly said haughtily. 

Noelle sighed and plastered a blatantly fake grin over her buck teeth. “No, Berdly. They’re still coming.” Was all she said, just as Susie and Kris ran in, the purple dinosaur holding Kris over her shoulder, like a wounded member of the army. Considering how lanky Kris was, it looked rather cartoonish. “What’s he sayin’?” Susie asked, tossing Kris on the floor like a sack of flour. Noelle grew nervous, “Oh, uh, nothing. He was saying noth-” Berdly interrupted her, something he was very good at doing. Noelle didn’t even bother finishing her sentence, her timidness getting the better of her. “What I said was that you dunderheads won’t even pass! One of your members doesn’t even have magic!” He said.   
Susie started darting her head around, looking from one angle to another and back again, Kris followed suit on the floor. “Kris...deer chick...can you find it?”   
Noelle blinked in surprise at ‘deer chick’. “I’m trying to find it...but I just can’t.” She said, scratching her chin. Berdly rolled his eyes. “What are you looking for? All your missing assignments?” He quipped, making a grossly smug face that made Noelle wanna barf subreddits.

Susie sauntered up to the desk, leaning over and baring her teeth in Berdly’s face. “I’m looking for who asked, Turdley.” She said, flicking his beak with her claws. He got red in the face with anger. “That’s! Not! My! Name!” He squawked, his feathers thoroughly ruffled. Susie reached behind the desk and plucked the key to the upstairs study room. “Sure it is. Turdley.” She snickered, walking past him and up the staircase.   
Noelle joined them, making Kris get up and walk with her. Noelle was pink in the cheeks the entire time, envious of Susie’s calm confidence. If someone had talked to Noelle like that, she would’ve either burst into tears or ran away within a single confrontational word. But it was so...easy for Susie. And so easy for Noelle to avoid mean words altogether.

Noelle looked behind her as they walked up the stairs towards the study rooms, noticing all the faces turned towards Susie’s smug demeanor as she twirled the keys around her claws. Noelle instinctively straightened her posture and tucked in her vest, knowing that if those stray eyes fell on a disgruntled mayor’s daughter, there would be hell to pay. Kris gave her an inquisitive look, which Noelle just returned with a shrug and a nervous smile.   
After reaching the study room, Susie unlocked the door and swung it open in a way that would’ve made a loud bang if Kris hadn’t kicked the doorstop in front of it. The study room was about half the size of their classroom, which wasn’t saying much. It had one white, old foldout table with four chairs and a large whiteboard covering one wall, complete with some goofy fruit-shaped magnets and dry-erase markers. Kris slumped into a seat, Susie turning the chair the wrong way and sitting in it with the back against her chest. Noelle sat down daintily, smoothing her skirt against her thighs. She dug out her clear notes about monster magic, all written in pretty, looping cursive.   
Susie didn’t get anything out but her notebook she’d been doodling in, and Kris only had a couple pencils and papers in their book bag anyway. Noelle sat up and on the edge of her seat, folding her hands beneath the table. “So...I guess we should go around the table and talk about our magic.” She said. “W-Who wants to go first?” She asked, looking between Susie and Kris.   
Kris got up and pulled out a deck of cards, holding about seven of them in front of Noelle.   
She blinked, bewildered. “Oh, uh…” She picked out one and Kris got an intense look on their face, before taking it back and returning it into the deck. Susie looked bored, like she’d seen them do this a thousand times. Kris felt the deck and returned her card. Noelle looked down. “Er...sorry, Kris, but this isn’t my card.” She giggled nervously. Kris swirled their finger, as if asking Noelle to turn it over. She did, and it had a note that read, “8 of hearts, my deer!!!!”. Noelle laughed, shocked. “Oh my gosh! Yeah! How did you do that?” She asked, returning the card. Kris smiled and just shrugged, shuffling the cards with ease.   
Susie rolled her golden eyes, huffing. “I’ve seen them pull that so many times that it’s not even cool by now.” She said. Noelle looked at her, twirling her blonde locks between her fingers. “So, um...what magic do you use, Susie?” She asked timidly. Susie pulled up her arms to flex, showing off how strong she was. “Only the best of all offense magic!” She said smugly.   
Noelle giggled, “Ah, well you’ll have to forgive me! I’m not all that knowledgeable about fighting magic.” She admitted, finding it difficult to choose what to look at - Susie’s smile or her muscles. Susie snorted and got up, switching off the lights. The room went dark and Noelle shivered in brief fright, until a pinkish-red flame grew inside of Susie’s palm, lighting her face and arms. “Rude Buster. Uses a lot of energy, but it pays off.” She said. Noelle looked up and met eyes with Susie. “Erm...may I?” Noelle asked. Susie blushed in surprise. “Huh?”   
Noelle backtracked, “U-Uh, I...I’ve never used offensive magic before, so...I was...wondering if I could…try it.” She asked, her voice growing quieter and quieter. Susie glanced over at Kris, whose red eyes peeked out from under their bangs to give Susie a look that she knew all too well as “go on, do it”. Susie took a breath and shrugged. “Well...yeah, I guess. Just don’t get too excited. It’s not like I’m a sorceress or anything.” She said, avoiding eye contact as she stretched out her palm to Noelle.   
Noelle’s cheeks glowed red as she put her own hand in Susie’s. The effect was instant, as Noelle felt the flames course into her own magic-composed body. She felt her heart swell with power. She felt amazing...her attack rose higher than she fathomed it ever could’ve, the will to fight spiking...how could someone have the power to do this? She gripped Susie’s hand tighter and looked up at her. “You...learned this?” She asked, slowly releasing the reptilian monster’s hand. Susie suddenly felt self-conscious as she turned on the lights. “Er...I mean...not really. I’ve known it since I was a baby. Why? Is it weird?”   
Noelle looked at her hand again, still reeling from the experience. “N-No! God, it felt...so…so…!” She struggled to find the words, her hands gesturing like something was stuck in her throat. Susie looked at her and shrugged, “It felt...good?” She asked. Noelle laughed nervously and started swaying shyly, “Yes, but...more than that...as a monster that's never been able to do anything before, I...I felt so liberated, I guess. Like I wasn’t so weak anymore. You should teach it to others!” She said, starry eyed. Susie put her hands behind her back and shook her head wildly. “No way! Kids can’t handle it, I can barely handle it. Besides, I don’t think anyone is capable of nothing! Show us your magic already!” Susie huffed, slouching into her own seat.  
Noelle was the only one left standing, her newly electrified hands begging her to do something with this newfound power and energy. She sighed and regretted ever asking Susie to use her power, as she took a deep breath and looked at her small audience. “Well...like you said. Don’t get excited, I’m still an amateur.” She said. Putting her hands together and stepping away from the table. She took another breath in and closed her eyes. She shut off the lights again with her free hand as she raised the other towards the ceiling shakily. Silence filled the room as the tension built, Noelle trying to conjure anything to show to her crush and her old friend, something that would impress them, something that wouldn’t inspire them to flake on her and her weird mannerisms.  
All of a sudden, light blue glowing snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling, swirling around the trio. They disappeared before they hit the ground, but they appeared to be never-ending. Noelle stared up at her work, clutching her hands tight. “I’ve...never done that before.” She said, Susie and her locking eyes. It was clear that putting on this kind of gorgeous show wasn’t just because of Noelle’s natural power. This was half Susie’s doing, like some kind of collaborative project. The snowflakes gathered in their hair. Kris ran to climb on the table to touch them. They shivered when they landed on their fingers, practically covered in the luminescent magic.   
Susie gathered some in her palm, examining the beautiful result. “Holy shit, Noelle...I didn’t know you had it in you to make something like...this.” She said, a little jealous. Noelle smiled, scratching the back of her head. “I...don’t think it was in me. I think it was...you.”


	3. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Noelle seek advice from Noelle's father about what exactly happened in the librarby, but the answer might be a little hard to handle. Kris continues to eat anything pie-shaped.

Susie gathered some of Noelle’s blue snowflakes in her palm, examining the beautiful result. “Holy shit, Noelle...I didn’t know you had it in you to make something like...this.” She said, a little jealous. Noelle smiled, scratching the back of her head. “I...don’t think it was in me. I think it was...you.”

Susie looked up at her, “Huh?” She asked, looking confused. Kris was trying to rapidly build a pile of the chilly magic flakes. Noelle couldn’t look away from it, seeing every little spot as something special. “It was your Rude Buster!” Noelle snapped her fingers, startling Kris, who spilled some snowflakes off the table.  
“Your Rude Buster made this possible!” Noelle explained, absolutely glowing with joy. Even if the room was only lit by snowflakes, you could see her expression. Susie looked at her and blinked, “I...don’t follow.” She said. “I’ve never even heard of that! Are you sure it’s possible?” Susie asked, unable to fathom that she might’ve had a role to play in this kind of beauty. She was used to destruction, not...something so beautiful…

Susie got up, and started pacing, more snowflakes landing against her hair. “But...I...how do we even know it’s part of me? Rude Buster is...an offensive thing! It’s supposed to hurt you! How can my badass spell of violent and painful death make,” She grabbed a fistfull of snow from Kris’s pile, “-this??” She asked, before feeling a strange sensation. The snow felt very, very cold. Too cold to stand. Susie dropped it and backed off, nursing her hand. “...Ow?” She said.  
Noelle picked up some snow for herself, unharmed. “Oh. I see.” She said, “I cast it, so it didn’t harm me, but...it’s freezing! It is offensive. It’s...offensive! I used -I made- offensive magic!” She said, and looked over at Kris. It didn’t seem to be as cold to them, but Noelle started to feel gears moving in her head. “Hold on...forgive me if this sounds nosy, Susie, but...you’re cold blooded, right?” She asked. 

Susie nodded. “Oh...yeah. I ride the bus in winter so I don’t have to walk. No wonder it felt so damn cold…” She said. Kris got up, throwing their snow pile away and grabbed a marker to draw on the large board. They started drawing a male reindeer with a small mustache and sweeping haircut. Noelle perked up and started packing her bag. “My dad! Oh my gosh, Kris is right! We should ask my dad!” She said, throwing her bag over her shoulders. “I can’t wait to tell him this-” “Noelle.” “He’ll be so proud!” “Noelle!” “This is just the perfect-ess most wondrous day-!” “NOELLE.” 

Noelle turned to an impatient Susie, who pointed to the ceiling. “The snow.” She said plainly, picking up her own book bag. Noelle looked around, “Oh! Right. But wait, first..” She took out her phone and snapped a picture of herself in front of the snow, throwing up a peace sign. Then she put her phone in her skirt pocket and took a breath. She threw up her hands and clenched them into fists, willing the magical moment to end. The snowflakes slowed to a halt, and faded in front of her eyes. The room’s lights were turned back on, and Noelle and Kris milled out of the room. 

Susie snickered and tossed the keys inside of the room on the table and closed the door behind her. Kris elbowed her for it, and she returned that with pushing Kris ahead of them. “What? It’ll lock poor Turdley out of there. He doesn’t deserve our blue cold-as-shit snow.” She said. Noelle laughed behind her hand, unwilling to admit she thought the same thing. 

*:･ﾟ✧

They arrived in the hospital after a short walk, Noelle having to get the nurse to give Susie and Kris a visitors badge so they could enter Rudy’s room.  
Noelle jogged up the hall, slamming open the door. “DAD.”  
Rudy dropped a spoonful of sweet potato pie on his hospital gown, curled up in bed with a blanket over his hooves. “Heavens to betsy!” He cried in surprise, “Noelle? I thought you were gonna visit tomorrow.” Rudy smiled, pleasantly surprised. 

Susie and Kris walked in after Noelle, having not been able to keep up with her as she ran down the hall. Afterall, she was track captain. Susie awkwardly crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, and Kris sat on the bed near Rudy’s legs, eyeing his sweet potato pie as their stomach growled. Rudy pulled the pie closer to him. “Well, I recognize one of your hungry guests. Who's the moody girl?” He asked teasingly. Susie was caught off guard and walked over, holding out a clawed hand to shake. “...Susie.” She said. 

A look of realization passed over Rudy as Noelle blushed, eyeing Susie’s nervous mannerisms. Rudy smirked and gave Susie a firm handshake. “Well I’ll be! I’ve heard about you from Noelle. All good things, I promise. You have lovely...freckles.” He said, eager to make a good first impression. Susie snorted, “Thanks. I like your...antlers.” Rudy smiled, “Thanks! Grew ‘em myself!” He laughed at his own joke before bursting into a coughing fit. 

Noelle’s happy expression dampered a bit. “Well...there is a reason we came here, dad. I hope it doesn’t startle you, but...I came to ask you about... magic!” She said, chuckling at her own sudden hesitation. Rudy grinned, his black thin mustache curving with his lips. “Ha! Well, I’m an old pro on that subject. Asgore and I both used magic a ton in our younger years. His plants are something to behold! And I can whip up a couple candy canes with a bag of sugar and some ol’ fashion spells. What do you need, ‘Elle?” He said confidently, picking up his spoon to eat another bite of potato pie. 

Noelle looked at Susie, who shrugged back, not knowing how to encourage Noelle without coming off as...too nice. “Well...I was wondering if it was normal to...mix magic.” She asked. “Susie has a spell called Rude Buster, and I asked if she could use it on me, since it’s an offensive thing. When I was trying to use my magic again, it made these super blue and big snowflakes and it was cold and stuff-” Rudy spat out a bite of pie onto his shirt again in shock, “You WHAT?” He asked, Kris giving into their impulses and stealing the rest of Rudy’s pie while he was distracted.

Noelle jumped, startled at his sudden surprise. “W-What? Did we do something bad? Is something wrong?” She asked. Susie backed her up, taking a step back. “We didn’t do it on purpose! Well...I did use the spell on her but I didn’t think it would do anything!” She explained frantically, waving her hands in front of her like Rudy might lunge onto her and beat her up for supposedly harming his daughter. 

Rudy wiped off his shirt and took a deep breath. “Uh...well, I...for one, it takes an extremely mature spell to be able to alter someone else’s abilities that drastically! What exactly did it look like?” He asked. Noelle pulled out her phone and gave it to Rudy, showing her the picture she took. Rudy looked it over and handed it back. “Susie. Come here, please.” He said, to which Susie obliged, stepping forward and standing next to him. He got a sudden look of seriousness to him, eyeing the purple reptile up and down. She fidgeted uncomfortably. Rudy sighed and looked at Noelle. “And, well...it takes...a lot of trust. To do this.”

Noelle looked confused. “...Trust?” She asked. Rudy sighed, realizing he had no other way to put it. “People that mix magic are people that trust one another immensely. Meaning couples, spouses, very close friends, or...love interests, typically. Normally mixing magic with a family member results in no change, thus its typically romantic undertones. You should...probably not discuss it with many other people unless you want to be perceived as...well...y’know. Romantically involved.” He described. “Susie, my daughter must truly trust you to be able to handle your spell so elegantly.” He observed.

Susie blushed a deep purple, struggling to respond in a respectful way. “I...I…” Rudy smiled, “Please, relax, it’s okay! I’m not mad or anything. You two can do it again if you feel like it-”  
Noelle blushed, “O-Okay dad I think that’s enough advice for now!” She stammered, feeling incredibly awkward. Neither of the girls had had any clue this was such a precious power, and Noelle regretted ever asking to hold Susie’s flames against her palms. 

Kris snapped their fingers, before pointing at the clock. It was already near the time to go home, and none of them had noticed. Noelle sighed, looking at her father. “Thanks dad, really. But we’ve gotta go. You know how mom is about getting home on time for dinner.” Rudy nodded, leaning up to give his daughter a hug. “Don’t I know it, my sweet lil’ doe. Run along, I’ll finish my- hey!” 

Kris wiped their mouth with a sleeve. The remains of the pie’s tin tray laid on the sink’s side. He turned on his heel and walked out. Susie looked over at Rudy and smiled nervously. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Holiday. I won’t...magic up your kid anymore.” She said. Rudy laughed. “Much obliged.” Susie joined Kris, asking if she could get a ride home from their mother. Noelle looked at Rudy and sighed. “..I like her too much.” Noelle said, blushing pink. Rudy smiled tenderly at his daughter. “No such thing. Now go on and romance that purple dinosaur!” He said, to which Noelle laughed and walked out, passing the Nurse as she headed home after Toriel picked up Kris and Susie in her van.

Noelle walked home quietly, mulling over the prospect of mixing magic. It truly felt amazing, and she really did trust Susie afterall, but what if Susie looked that uncomfortable for a reason? What if she didn’t like the prospect? Noelle sighed and returned home to a note that read, ‘Leftover pizza in the fridge! Be back at around 9. I <3 you!!!!!- Mom’ Noelle groaned at the note. She didn’t specify 9am or 9pm, and knowing her mom’s outlandish schedule, it could be either. 

She reheated some pizza, finished her homework and took a shower, all while thinking about the snowflakes and Susie. She only stopped thinking of it as she drifted to sleep, her body covered by a warm, warm blanket that juxtaposed all thoughts of those cold snowflakes and Susie’s attractively icy demeanor…

*:･ﾟ✧

Saturday morning rose with the smell of an omelet in the air, and Noelle’s phone buzzing loudly. She pulled her blankets over her head and groaned, tiredness pulling her eyelids back down. But she couldn’t ignore the passage of time, and decided reluctantly to face it instead. She kicked off her covers and stretched out her arms and legs, cracking her back in satisfaction. She picked up her phone to see several messages. The first was from her mother, telling her she wouldn’t be home again, until at least three o’clock. Great news for Noelle, it gave her a full free day instead of helping mom with local problems and being a good samaritan. 

The second was a text from an unknown number, which read; “hey. Kris gave me ur # so we could work again. this is soothing by the way” and a quick follow up message underneath, “**this is susie. stupid fkin autocorrect”. Noelle giggled, quickly adding her to her contacts and responding, “Hey! I’m glad Kris gave you my number! I have all day to work today!” She said. She then quickly started editing it, realizing that was too many exclamation points. 

“Hey! I’m glad Kris gave you my number. I have all day to work.” Too serious.  
“Hey. Kris gave you my number? Cool! I can work all day today.” Trying too hard to be cool.  
“Hey. Can you work today? I can.” God, she just sounded like her mother.  
“Whassup Susie-Q?? I am donion rings with this fuckin town!!!!! Lets blow it off and get married in a forest where we can settle down in a cottage and have thirty adopted monster babies!!! afterall, we already mixed magic monster kissed, what could stop us now???????”  
Noelle sighed and deleted every option. She felt so strained when talking to Susie, until she came up with an idea. Why study? It was the weekend! They had until Monday to finish the project anyhow, why waste it being all tedious? Noelle typed out her message with confidence, eagerly pushing send.  
“Hi Susie! I was wondering if you and Kris are free today. You both could come to my house and I could whip up some cinnamon rolls! I have the day completely free and we could all talk about the projects over some sweet treats. Kris knows where my house is, so come anytime you like! :)” Noelle felt her confidence swell inside of her, as she leapt up to get into a cute outfit. Afterall, they say the quickest way to someone’s heart is through their stomach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #RipRudy'sShirt2020


	4. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians make cinnamon rolls together while a gay nb tries to hack a phone with no previous experience. shenanigans ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is a long one! almost double the normal size for my chapters @ around 4K words! i like this size and I liked feeling so inspired after having an apple crumble from Just Pies so i had to go with the baking theme lol  
> maybe i should change to longer chapters

Susie knocked on Kris’s door loudly, her hair in a high ponytail as she wore a jean jacket over a bootleg shirt of some obscure band only Susie had heard of. She was somewhat of a music expert when it came to rock or alt stuff. She could pull out a song that was good, but was probably only released in some specific province of Waterfallland, Kyrgastyn. The point is she likes music. 

Susie tapped her sneakers impatiently, waiting for Kris to open the door so they could start the day. Susie had stayed the night, she hadn’t felt like bothering Miss Dreemur for a ride, and after a year of being friends with Kris, Susie was expected and welcomed in the household. She even got a good meal or two out of it. Susie liked Toriel quite a lot, and appreciated her compassion. She had never met her own mother, and her father was in the military, a choice that he made for a reason Susie never knew. He paid the bills, though. And it wasn’t like Susie disliked being alone...that just didn’t mean she never gets lonely. 

After a year...a lot had changed for the better, though. Susie picked up a pretty good paying gig at Asgore’s flower shop, and every now and then she could take home a bouquet that made her home look a little nicer. Besides, it felt better to come to school smelling like roses instead of burnt breakfast. Kris had started playing the melodica...for whatever reason. But they had remained good friends for an entire year, and Susie felt secure for the first time in a long time. 

Susie raised her fist to knock a third, impatient time before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and realized it was Noelle. She opened the message and read it. She couldn’t tell why, but Susie felt eager to hear from the sweet doe. 

“Hi Susie! I was wondering if you and Kris are free today. You both could come to my house and I could whip up some cinnamon rolls! I have the day completely free and we could all talk about the projects over some sweet treats. Kris knows where my house is, so come anytime you like! :)” 

Susie began to respond, but suddenly started to feel a little self-conscious. Noelle’s manners were far better than her own, and she came off as so friendly just through letters. Did Susie sound blunt or rude in comparison? She started typing out her thoughts, an itching anxiety behind her eyes. 

“that sounds good, i can’t wait” No punctuation. She probably sounded sarcastic..  
“yeah we’re free! i’d be down to cinnamon roll and talk” That sounded way better in her head…  
“frankly, i am intimidated by your social composure and would much prefer it if you could act like a fuckign teenager instead of President Noelle of the Holidaze thanks also youre very cute” 

What? The? Fuck? Susie didn’t even know where that last part came from. She was about to delete her entire paragraph until she saw something in the corner of her eye, only to find that Kris had been watching her the whole time from the doorway.

Susie nearly jumped out of her skin, almost yelping like a kicked dog. “Kris! What the- how long have you been there?! I was knocking for like...forever.” She asked suddenly, a light purple blushing settling on her nose. Kris only gave a grin and said, “...Long enough.” 

A silence settled over them. Susie’s blush deepened before she started to talk. “Well...Noelle invited us over for cinnamon rolls. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had breakfast and cinnamon rolls seem just like what’s on my-” Suddenly, Kris lunged at Susie’s hands and yanked her phone from her, bolting up the hall and down the stairs. 

“HEY!” Susie yelled, running after them. “Give me my stupid phone back! KRIS!” She bellowed, before Kris ran inside the bathroom and began to frantically type. Susie passed Toriel cooking an omelet. “Susie! Heavens me, what on earth is going on?” She asked, her hands sternly on her hips as fire magic slow-cooked their eggs. “U-Uh...Kris...Kris stole my phone!” She said, realizing how bratty she sounded. Toriel sighed, rolling her eyes. “Now why did Kris do that? I’m sorry, Susie dear. I’ll coax him out here.” She said assuredly, walking down the bathroom hall. Susie sighed and followed after the barely taller monster. 

Kris strolled out of the bathroom, holding out Susie’s phone smugly. Susie snatched it back as Toriel started lecturing Kris on not touching what wasn’t yours. Susie frantically scrolled to Noelle’s number and looked at what Kris might’ve sent, hoping it was some normal reply that would turn out to make Susie and Noelle better friends.  
“.....frankly, i am intimidated by your social composure and would much prefer it if you could act like a fuckign teenager instead of President Noelle of the Holidaze thanks also youre very cute…...” 

“KRIS!” Susie yelled, and she charged at them until Toriel caught her collar and pulled her back with ease. Toriel looked at her enraged dinosaur close-enough-daughter and cocked her head at Kris. “Surely you didn’t do something bad, did you, Kris?” Toriel asked sternly. Kris grinned up at her and turned their palm in, sticking their thumb out and tracing their jaw from the ear to the chin…”girl” in sign language. Toriel looked perplexed until she traced it into logic. “Ohhh, I see. Susie, are you interested in a girl?”

Susie blushed. “What?? No! Well...I don’t know. We just met! I didn’t know what to say, so...Kris...he hijacked my conversation!” She growled, “I think her hair is pretty and she's very nice but that doesn’t mean I like her!!” Susie said, baring her teeth and sweating nervously. Toriel and Kris exchanged a brief look that only mother and child could discern the meaning of. Susie groaned and headed towards the door. “Whatever!! I’m getting cinnamon rolls whether you guys think I’m gay or not!” She said, slamming the door behind her.  
Kris hugged his mother goodbye and ran out after Susie, tailing behind her and walking next to her. Susie refused to look at them, burying her face in her own jacket.

Kris tugged on Susie’s collar gently, and she swirled her head towards him. “What do you want now?” Kris looked up at her and formed a fist, rubbing circles on their chest. ‘Sorry’. They signed to her, an apologetic look on their face. Susie sighed and put a big arm around Kris’s shoulders. “...I forgive you, you dirty little crook. Just don’t do it again. If you want me to make friends, lemme do it how I wanna.” She said, poking their cheek. Kris let out a small laugh and promised not to. 

They walked in silence again for a while before Susie spoke up. “Sooooo...where is Noelle’s house? I don’t really know where it is. I’ve just been walkin’ around.” Kris snickered and took the lead, pulling Susie’s hand along with them. Susie suddenly stopped. “Wait, Kris. I want to get to know Noelle better. So I CAN’T let her see that message.” She said desperately. Kris raised an eyebrow, until Susie sighed. “You’re gonna help me delete it from her phone before she sees it if she hasn’t already, capiche? I don’t wanna screw this up. And besides, you’re super sneaky. You can pull it off.” Kris sighed and crossed their arms, nodding reluctantly. 

Susie pumped her fist in the air, hollering in victory. “Besides, if you help me make a friend, I might be able to help out with you and your little fluffy boy crush.” She said. Kris blushed, looking shocked. “How did you-” They clamped their hand over their mouth, before they were able to say ‘how did you know?’. Susie cackled and nudged Kris’ shoulder. “Girls have an intuition for this sort of thing, y’know. Now c’mon! The sooner we get there the sooner we can both eat some sweet treats!”  
*:･ﾟ✧  
Noelle put on an apron over a red and white striped sweater and skinny jeans, and put out her ingredients, sugar, butter, yeast, eggs, etc. She began to make her dough, and sometime later she started to knead it with her bare hands, working out the air bubbles. She felt her arms already grow sore, and she had her arms covered up to the elbow in flour, but her dough looked thoroughly promising for the time being.

She heard her phone buzz on the counter, and she looked down at her hands, covered in flour. She sighed and ran water over them, hoping to be rid of it. Instead, the flour clumped up on her arms and stuck, making her sigh in annoyance. She started to scrub it off with soap, eager to check her phone. Just as she toweled off she heard her doorbell ring. She perked up and forgot all about her phone, and answered the door happily to see Susie and Kris. 

Noelle grinned, “Hey! Come in and follow me. I’m still making the rolls but they’ll be done in no time. It’d be nice to get some help, even.” She mused, as Kris followed behind her, almost silently complimenting the bun she put her hair up in. Susie marveled at the inside of the house, which was big and modern. Cozy couches surrounded a flat screen TV that hung over a mantle. But, perhaps the most daunting thing was something Noelle and Kris both seemingly ignored while they walked to the kitchen. 

A large mural spread across the hallway, a clear portrait of Noelle’s family. Rudy had the same goofy and loveable grin he always wore, and Noelle stood in the center, her charming smile on full display as well. Her mother stood to the left, looking tired but elegant, golden locks spilling down her back and shoulders. She wore a dark gray suit that contrasted her vibrant complexion, and she looked just like Noelle’s counterpart. Tired, energetic. Stern, a pushover. Old, young. Mother, daughter. 

Noelle looked back at Susie as Kris continued to the kitchen, ready to steal anything pie-shaped.  
Susie looked over and started to walk to her, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Noelle cut her off, smiling fondly. “Don’t be sorry. Kris did the same thing when they first saw it.” She chuckled, joining Susie’s side and staring up at the mural. They were both quiet for a while. Noelle willed up the courage to break the silence. “...My mom painted it before my dad got sick. She was a lot less busy then. I always kind of liked it, but I could also see why it’s a little silly.” She mumbled. 

Susie shook her head. “What? Silly? You look...beautiful.” She said, “Er, I mean, it’s...your mom is talented.” She corrected herself, her nerves so high they could reach the clouds. Noelle giggled. “Heh, thanks. I’ll tell her if I get the chance. She’ll appreciate it.” She said, looking up at Susie, who gave a one-sided grin. They stood there for a second, infatuated with the other. Susie could’ve sworn they started leaning towards one another before Susie’s phone buzzed. 

Noelle blinked before she gasped, “Oh, yeah! I forgot someone texted me earlier. I should...check my phone. Make yourself at home!” She bared her buck teeth in another ditzy smile, darting back into the kitchen. Susie watched her go, feeling her heart thump just a little bit harder than she would’ve liked to admit. But she snapped out of it, whipping out her phone to see that Kris had texted her, “I got the phone. Password protected. In the bathroom trying to crack it” Susie cursed and just texted back a couple suggestions. “birthday, mother’s maiden name, favorite animal, etc. crack that phone, krispy” Susie sighed as she decided to follow Noelle, slipping her phone into her back pocket. 

Noelle was searching for her phone, bending underneath the cabinets and looking through the drawers, as if she might’ve miraculously left them in there. “Hey, got any idea where my phone is? I can’t find it.” She said, looking around again. Susie shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere…” She said, trying her best to sound optimistic, which was kind of hard for someone like Susie. Noelle didn’t notice, and shrugged with her. “Yeah, I suppose so. I promised you and Kris cinnamon rolls anyway.” She smiled, returning to rolling out the dough. She looked over at Susie while doing so. “Hey, where is Kris anyway?” She asked.

Susie shrugged. “I’m not sure...maybe the bathroom?” She said, while leaning against the counter near the baker deer. Noelle nodded, before sighing. “This always takes such a long time...I barely have any muscle in my arms, so I always get tired.” She sighed. Susie looked over at her and grinned. “Maybe I could take over, as long as you give me some tips, I guess.” Susie said, playfully kissing her biceps. Noelle could’ve fainted, never wanting to be an arm so badly. “Y-Yeah! Sure! There isn’t much to be said though. Just wash your hands and...beat the shit out of the dough. But not the doe. That’s me.” She said, not that she would complain per se. 

Susie snorted at her cute little joke. “Hold up, did you just say ‘shit’?” She asked. Noelle blushed a little. “What? Was I not supposed to?” She asked. Susie ran her hands under the water and laughed a little. “Nah, I just wouldn’t have expected you to ever voluntarily curse. My mistake, O rebellious one.” Susie said, fake bowing. Noelle giggled, “Oh, please. You should hear me when I play video games with my dad. I could make a sailor blush.” Susie nodded, “Oh, I believe that. 100%. No doubt here. Mm-hm.” She said. Noelle narrowed her eyes. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just completely sass me just now and teach you how to knead dough…” She smirked.

Susie was already enjoying having Noelle around too much to be essentially assisting in stealing her phone and deleting messages. But hey, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right? ...Right?

Noelle set Susie in front of the dough and cut it in half, using one part as a demonstrative piece and the other as Susie’s practice piece. “You’ll want to fold it over and in on itself and basically punch some parts of it, like the top to force it back in and bring all the bottom air to the surface, y’know?” Susie looked over at her and grinned. “I only heard ‘punch’ and ‘force’.” She said.  
Noelle laughed and shrugged, lumping the piles together. “Then have at it. Do what feels right and I can make the orange frosting.” She smiled, as Susie started to knead the dough on her own, following Noelle’s old example. Fold, press, flip. Fold, press, flip..

Noelle dug out some cream, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, some oranges, and other things to bind it all together. Susie watched her as she thickened it all together skillfully, and both of them jumped in surprise when Susie’s stomach let out a large growl. “Er...sorry. This is pretty much my breakfast.” Noelle giggled. “Do you want something now? We can take a break while the frosting and dough settles.” She suggested. Susie smiled and chuckled nervously. “Heh, yeah if you don’t mind. I’d like that.” She admitted.

Noelle whipped up an egg sandwich for Susie as she sat down at the table in the kitchen. Susie began to eat and Noelle joined her, as she sat down with a grater and some unpeeled oranges. Noelle began to grind the rinds against the grater as they fell into a small bowl so she could add them into the frosting for a gritty and orangey subtle taste. “So, have you ever baked before?” Noelle asked curiously. “You seem to know my whole life story. Except for my favorite holiday, which is Christmas. Duh. Let’s tip the scales.” She teased, grinning. Susie shrugged. “Well, not really. I don’t remember ever baking, that is...I don’t...even remember having my own birthday cake.” She chuckled, a tinge of sadness behind her laugh.

Noelle’s smile dampened considerably as Susie went on. “My mom took off a couple weeks after I was born. I dunno where she is but it’s never really bothered me. I love my pops, he’s a good guy. He says I look like my mom but I act like him, which would be her worst nightmare. But he got stationed out in the military near the west, so we can only really talk during rare hours when we’re both awake.” She admitted. Susie didn’t even realize how much she was able to trust Noelle with until she realized it took months before Susie even admitted to Kris her mother wasn’t in the picture. “Heh, I’m sorry, I’m ramblin-” Noelle cut her off for the second time that day. “When’s your birthday?” “H-Huh?” “When’s your birthday?” 

Susie felt awkward, but answered nonetheless. “In a couple months, why?” She asked. Noelle got an incredibly purposeful look on her face. “I’m gonna make you a bigass three-layer cake with fondant, icing, sugar- whatever the hell you want! Your wish is my command, Susie!” The lizard couldn’t help it, and started laughing. Noelle looked at her quizzically. “What? I’m serious! Quit laughing at me!” Susie shook her head. “No, no, I’m not laughing at that, I just...I’ve never met someone so recklessly kind.” Susie admitted, leaning on her hand and staring at Noelle.

They both blushed and smiled at one another, gazing into each other's eyes like they had in the hallway. Noelle opened her mouth to say something until she yelled, “Ow!” She flinched and held her hand. The entire time she had been talking, the orange she was grating was dust and juice. She had kept going and grated her hand against the sharp edges. She saw blood trickle down her wrist. Susie got up, surprised. “Oh, shit! Where is your stuff for cuts and... things?” She said pretty inelegantly. Noelle got up and started to run cold water over it, breathing in sharply. “Th-They’re in the bathroom cabinet! But Kris might be in there, so...uh...ow!” The water stung her wound even more and Susie rushed upstairs to get bandaids. 

Susie busted inside, seeing Kris sitting on the edge of the bath. “Hey! Cracked it yet?” Kris shook their head fervently, nervous-looking. Susie opened the mirror-cabinet and grabbed a box of wound alcohol and bandaids, before pausing. “...She told me her favorite holiday, Christmas. Maybe that’s it!” She said. Kris typed in 12/25, and sure enough it opened the phone where Kris quickly deleted the message and handed the phone back to Susie. They both rushed downstairs to assist Noelle. Kris muttered under their breath, “Of fucking course it’s Christmas! I’m an idiot!” They sighed. Susie ruffled Kris’s already ratty hair. “No time to dwell on the past. We have a bleeding baker downstairs.”

Noelle held a paper towel against her hand and Susie started to undo a bandaid, “Hey, I got the stuff. And I found your phone, too.” She said. Noelle smiled and nodded, “Oh, thanks! I appreciate it. Where was it?” Susie fumbled before she averted Noelle’s eyes. “In...the bathroom.” Susie said, trying to focus on wrapping up Noelle’s hand. Suddenly, a dim realization fell over Noelle as she took her hand back from Susie’s grasp. “I didn’t leave it in the bathroom… Kris?” She asked, a stern look on her face. She looked like her mom, Susie realized, and she didn’t like it all that much. 

Kris shuddered as Noelle took a step towards them. “I thought we agreed on no pranks after last time! You stole my phone when I offered you cinnamon rolls? I can’t believe you, Kris!” She said, sounding both annoyed and hurt. Kris said nothing, just giving a panicked expression to Susie.  
The reptile took a deep breath and realized she had to take the fall for what Kris caused, and she stepped forward and handed Noelle her phone. “No, no...it was me.” Susie sighed. Noelle jerked her head around in surprise to face Susie. “What?” She asked quietly. Susie blushed and put her hands behind her head. “I...accidently wrote something in a text I shouldn’t have and...Kris sent it. I didn’t want to ruin the chance we might...be friends...so I asked Kris to find a way to delete it.” She said, her bangs falling into her face when she refused to look Noelle in the green, green eyes. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” She said, albeit quietly. 

Susie handed Noelle her phone back, and Noelle took it in her bandaged hand. They both stopped in silence for a moment before Noelle sighed and chuckled. “What am I going to do with the two of you?” She said, making Susie look up in surprise. “H-Huh?” Noelle smiled at her. “You didn’t know I don’t like pranks. And you did what you did in good faith! How am I supposed to be mad at you when you...said you wanna be my friend?” She asked. Susie blushed purple again and shrugged. “I...dunno. I thought you’d be mad.” 

Noelle shook her head. “What’s done is done. Besides, it’s just one message! How bad can it be?” She asked. Susie whistled a high tune before biting her lip. “Err...pretty bad.”  
Noelle shrugged, “Then I’m glad it’s gone. Now let’s keep making some cinnamon rolls.” She said, with complete calm in her voice. Kris and Susie exchanged a look and shrugged, “Okay.”  
*:･ﾟ✧  
A little bit later, Susie toasted and baked the rolls over a little Rude Buster flame, Noelle occasionally and jokingly reaching towards the flame and making little snowflakes over her hair when Susie would flinch and shoulder her away from the hot surface with a smile. Kris watched the two flirt and laugh together as Kris ate a small marshmallow pie Noelle had made to tide them over. Finally, Noelle served the rolls on pink platters, Susie not even hesitating to devour her part. Noelle daintily ate and savored every bit with her non-injured hand, while Kris slowly but surely ate, getting orange frosting pretty much everywhere.  
Noelle looked at them both. “What’s the verdict? Good?” Susie’s mouth was full, so all she gave was a fast nod and a smile. Noelle giggled and Kris gave a thumbs up, before getting up and grabbing a bag. Noelle blinked at them curiously. “Kris...what are you doing?” Kris looked at her and slipped a roll into the plastic zipper bag, shrugging. Susie smiled. “Oh, I know who that’s for. Don’t worry about it, deer girl. It’s for a special someone.” 

Noelle looked over at Susie. “Must you nickname me deer girl? I would really prefer something more affectionate.” She protested, making Susie laugh. “Wha-at? You don’t like my nickname? You come up with a better one.” Noelle mulled it over before sighing. “That’s not how it works! I dunno...something Christmas related?” Susie leaned back her chair precariously before landing down on the floor. “I got it.” She declared. Noelle was on the edge of her seat eagerly. “Well go on! I don’t have forever.” She giggled. Susie looked over at her and grinned. “Jingles.” She declared. Noelle blinked, “Jingles?? I’m not four!” Susie smiled. “Too late. Beggars can’t be choosers, Jingles.” Noelle sighed. 

Kris looked at Susie and whistled some tune that meant impatience. Susie sighed and got up. “Looks like we gotta go, Kris wants to deliver that roll real bad.” Noelle got up too, smiling. “I get it, you should deliver it while the bag keeps it warm.” Susie and Noelle stared at each other for a third time, Noelle brushing her blonde hair behind her ears. Kris tugged on Susie’s hair before Susie snapped out of it. “Ow! Fine, fine, cut it out! I’ll see you around, deer- I mean, Jingles.” Susie snorted teasingly. Noelle shook her head and smiled. “Right back at you, Susie. I’ll see you at school.”  
Susie smiled sweetly again, not wanting to leave, but felt prodded by Kris’s eyes burning a hole in her back as they turned away and left to deliver the sweet cinnamon roll to the even sweeter Prince of Darkness.


	5. Dark Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Kris travel downstairs to meet with their friends, and learn about the party being thrown in their honor

Susie and Kris ‘chatted’ on the way to their school. It was more like Kris playing a game of charades to carry a conversation while Susie filled in the holes. Kris clutched the sweet cinnamon roll Noelle had made protectively, even though they themselves wanted to rip open the bag and eat it whole. 

Kris mulled over how to give Ralsei the roll and how to seem approachable at the same time. Being approachable or charismatic of any kind was difficult for Kris inherently. Not many people expected to be fed anything except for maybe poison from Kris, much less a delicious culinary symbol of love. Kris sighed internally and looked at Susie as they trespassed onto the school property. They turned their left hand into a thumbs up and hit it against their right palm, a generic sign that meant “help me”. 

Susie cocked her head and shrugged. “Sure, anything. What do you want?” She asked simply, to which Kris looked around to see if anyone else was listening. “Help me give it to him.” Kris said. Susie blinked, “Uh...sorry man, but there is too much innuendo in that sentence. Try being more specific.” She smirked, as Kris blushed and tugged her sleeve in anger. Susie laughed and looked at them. “How about a little roleplay? I’ll be Ralsei and you be...you. Gimme that cinnamon roll in a charming way!” She said. Susie took out her ponytail and got out another hairtie, lazily putting her hair in pigtails to emulate Ralsei’s fur. She stuck two of her many fangs out of her mouth to look like Ralsei’s little canines. “See? Picture perfect!” Susie smiled, even draping her jean jacket over her shoulders like Ralsei’s cloak.

Kris sighed and clutched it in his hands. Susie imitated a higher voice, “Why, if it isn’t the lovely hero of the Lighteners! Have you, my dearest friend, come to give me some ancient relic of human society?” ‘Ralsei’ asked, twirling a pigtail around her sharp claws. Kris held out the roll and said, “...For you. It’s food.” Kris murmured. Susie sneered at them. “Oh c’mon! He’s just gonna eat it and not even realize how important it is! Noelle made these with her bare hands, they’re not just some chitzy crap from Ice-E’s! Sell it a little!” Kris growled a little, before sighing and shoving the roll into Susie’s chest. She sighed, and scratched her skin. “Hey! I’ve got an idea.” She said, tearing down her own pigtails and holding up a hair tie to Kris. “How about we get those bangs out of your face? I never showed my eyes until I met you, and now I do it all the time! Try it.” She said.

Kris looked at the hair tie and traced a hand along their own dark brown locks. “...Okay. Fine.” They said, and Susie quickly got behind them and started pulling their long bangs over their ears, and into the confines of the black cloth band. Kris held their breath as Susie finished, turning Kris around to look at them. “Woah. You look great! Your skin is super clear, too. How’d you manage to do that? I could use whatever you’re using. Anyway, let’s go. Your prince is waiting to sweep you off your feet!” She said, tugging Kris away to the closet.

*:･ﾟ✧

The prince stood in the training room with his own pre-constructed dummy, Lancer doing wheelies and racing around the perimeter of the room on his bike, making motorcycle noises with his mouth. Ralsei sighed as he held a wax strip over a lit candle and stamped it down over an envelope. He was sending out invitations to a gala that was taking place about two days from then, a celebratory party after the falling of the darkness fountain and the realization of the three heroes. Sure, not everyone agreed on being happy about the fact those things had happened, but Lancer was the new leader of the Card Castle, thus he was able to throw as many basless parties as desired. 

However, Ralsei wasn’t really looking forward to the event. Why throw a party if all three heroes couldn’t attend? He was aware time passed identically to the lightened world down here, but Susie and Kris couldn’t stay forever...even if he wanted them too. Who knows if they could even stay long enough for a gala. Ralsei ignored the aching in his heart for his friends, until he heard a crash. “Lancer, are you oka-?!” He was cut off. Susie had tackled Lancer off his bike and was holding the young spade in her hands. “Dark Jack Lancer!” Susie yelled, tossing him in the air as Lancer laughed and hugged her back as Susie spun him around. “How’s my bad bro?” She asked. Lancer stuck his tongue out as he smiled. “I’m doing swimmingly! Thanks for asking, bad sis!” 

Ralsei rushed over. “Susie!? I-I can’t believe it, I was just thinking of-” Susie buried him in a big hug too, shaking the poor boy around. “Yeah, yeah, I missed you too! Now quit bein’ sappy and look at who else is here!” Susie said, setting Ralsei down and spinning him back to face the shadows. “S-Susie! Slow down! I can’t process anything when you’re so fast-” Susie shushed him. Ralsei fell silent and faced the shadows as he saw two glowing red spots become clearer in the shadows. Kris stepped out of the light in their armor, their red eyes exposed by their drawn back curtain of hair. A few strands of brown had come loose in their descent, but overall it was the clearest you could’ve ever seen Kris’s face. A rounded nose and big, cattish eyes stared nervously at Ralsei.

Ralsei couldn’t help turning a little pink in the cheeks. Afterall, it had been a year that Ralsei and Kris had known one another and grown very close, but Ralsei had never noticed until now how hypnotizing Kris’s eyes truly were. “..Woah.” Was all he said. Kris blushed and reached behind their head to take it down immediately. “...It’s b-bad…” Ralsei stepped forward and put a hand on Kris’s arm to stop them from taking it down. “No! I mean...please, don’t. I like it. Well...what matters is that YOU like it, but...I don’t think it looks bad.” Ralsei rationed timidly. After a year, Ralsei had grown a little taller than Kris, but still remained the more timid of the two. 

Kris gave a gentle smile, their eyebrows drawing in and making a sweet and embarrassed expression. Who knew Kris could look so...emotional? Kris gasped and remembered the sweet roll, patting down their armor for it. They got it out and looked at the item. The plastic bag had turned into a silk pouch. Kris handed it to Ralsei, who blushed deeper and laughed a bit. “For me? Thank you!” He said, pulling open the drawstring to reveal not a cinnamon roll, but a red-colored heart-shaped roll. Kris blushed. “I-it used to be a cinnamon roll from our friend Noelle!” They explained, their blue cheeks filling in pink again. Ralsei laughed and nudged Kris. “Oh really? I figured you might be flirting with me.” Ralsei half-joked, giving a sweet smile. Susie gave enthusiastic thumbs up from behind Ralsei to Kris. Lancer was busy trying to reassemble his bike after Susie almost totaled it. 

Kris blushed and worked up a little bit of confidence before crossing their arms and smiling a little at Ralsei. “I...could be, if you want me to.” Ralsei turned red and opened their mouth to speak before Lancer tugged on Ralsei’s green cloak and started squealing. “Toothpaste! Toothy! Tell them about the ball!!” Lancer begged, making Kris cock their head in curiosity. “Ball?” 

Ralsei sighed and clapped his hands together, “Ah! Right. C’mere, I’ll show you both! I worked hard on the invites, but I think they look pretty!” He said, taking Kris’s hand and leading them over to the table. He handed Susie and Kris a copy of the invite. 

“To the Honorable Citizens of Card Castle and the General Darkner Population…” Was written in beautiful cursive at the top, then Lancer’s handwriting took over.

“Wassup my be-UTEeful subjects!!! I, Dark Jack Lancer of the Card Castle Kingdom, am hereby inviting anyone who wants to par-tay to the castle halls for a formal gala, or, in people speak, a fun party!! to celebrate the coming of the prophecy for the lighteners and the darkners, i will personally host it and invite the heroes themselves (and their plus one) !!!! It takes place in two days, at the card castle. (obVIOUSLY!!) so bring your prettiest dresses to kick off your sandals in! or, if you don’t have feet, you can kick off your shirt or something i don’t know. RSVP SOON”

The cursive resumed with a final statement of, “With everlasting elegance and respect, your King. (Lancer)” The back was decorated in a cute pink frame with a wax seal, courtesy of Ralsei’s natural guise for presentation. Kris snickered at the adorable presentation, feeling flattered. Susie grinned, “A party! Hell yeah, I’d love to go to a party here! Especially if it’s celebrating me!” She said. 

Kris nudged her, and pointed to the ‘plus-one’ part and put their fingers on their head like a deer. Susie blinked at them until she realized what Kris meant. “What? You’re insane! No way could we bring her down here!” Susie argued. Ralsei looked curiously at the two of them. “Excuse me? Who is ‘her’?” He asked. Susie sighed. “You’ve never met her. There’s this friend Kris and I have named Noelle...we just started to get to know one another and I want to get to know her better. No offense, Ralsei, but this isn’t the place I wanna take new friends.” She said, trying not to sound indelicate. 

Ralsei shook his head. “Don’t worry, none taken. But, I will point out that you and Kris both bonded and became friends because of your fall down here. Sure, it might’ve been involuntary, but I like to think the dark world has a special way of bringing people that need to be together...together.” He explained.  
Susie looked at the invitation again and sighed. “Well...what about you, Kris? Who would you go with?” She asked. Kris blushed as their eyes darted to Ralsei, their brows furrowing into a begging expression. Ralsei blinked, then smiled with pink cheeks. “Oh! Of course, I’d love it if you went with me!” He said, his eyes shining behind his glasses. Kris smiled and leaned their head on Ralsei’s shoulder as a thank you. 

Lancer jumped around on his newly fixed bike. “New friend! New friend! Will she join the fun gang? Is her hair pretty! I need more friends with pretty hair.” Susie snorted. “Then don’t worry. She has very pretty hair. And fur. And a pretty face.” Susie said, unaware about what she said. Lancer giggled, “Wow! Talk about a package! I could probably tie her up in tape and ship her to the Waterfalland!” Susie shrugged. “Well, they make good music. Anyway, I think we should start hatching a plan for this gala, Kris. Afterall, it’s gonna be a school night. And I dunno if Noelle is comfortable with skipping class like us.” 

Kris rolled their eyes, still touching Ralsei. “Oh, please.” Susie blinked, “What? Am I wrong?” Kris sighed and straightened themself, much to Ralsei’s disappointment. “All I will say is that you don’t know her like I do. She’s not as goody-two-shoes as you think.” Kris said, unusually defensive for Noelle. Susie put her hands up, “Damn, fine, dude. I get it, she’s not all sunshine and cinnamon. So how do we tell her about this place?” Ralsei grinned purely, “Just tell her to meet you in the dark closet you both came here in!” Kris started to laugh and Susie blushed. “Er...in the Lightener world...that’s seen as a little bit too...intimate of an invitation. Got any other ideas?” 

Kris scratched their chin and shrugged. “...We’ll just have to tell her.” They said simply. Susie frowned, “Don’t say it like it’s that easy! She’s gonna think I’m crazy!” Ralsei and Kris shared a look that Susie felt insulted by. Ralsei looked at Susie and put a hand on her shoulder, despite her being about two feet taller. “Susie, just go for it! If she thinks you're crazy, convince her to come with you and bring her to prove it. If she does believe you, all the better. If she refuses to come...then you’ll just have to get Kris to convince her too. This place is wonderful, it’d be a shame if someone you clearly show so much passion for didn’t get to see it.”

Susie’s cheeks tinted purple for the umpteenth time, as she messed with the edge of her silver axe. She had no danger of being pricked due to her tough skin and experience with the axe, but she just recalled Noelle’s sliced finger and her forgiveness for Susie’s dumb mistake. She remembered the portrait of Noelle, her strict mother and her sick, sick father. ‘It’d be a shame if someone you clearly show so much passion for didn’t get to see it…’ Susie looked up and stowed away her axe. “I’ll do it. I’ll bring her, or at least try. She deserves to see it!” She proclaimed, as she picked up and invitation and put it in her pocket. She was determined.


	6. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Darkworld shenanigans, and Susie has a special lesson about love taught to her by Asgore.

Susie stuffed the invite into her pocket and looked at Ralsei, and sighed. “Y’know...do you remember when we were fighting those stupid Hathys?” She asked. Ralsei smiled faintly. “And Kris asked us to flirt with all of them? Yeah, I remember.” Susie sat on top of Ralsei’s table, sighing. “How do you do that...right-ly?” She asked awkwardly, looking at the floor. 

Ralsei blinked. “Huh?” Kris snickered. “...She wants to know how to flirt with Noelle.” Kris whispered in his ear, clueing him in on Susie’s weird way of asking for help. Ralsei nodded, “Ohhh. Well, you know it’s a form of ACTing! So try and do what you tried to do when you compliment someone. Say something you want to hear.” Ralsei explained. Susie blinked and sighed. “Okay...I dunno how to practice that, though.” Ralsei opened his mouth to suggest something before Susie cut him off. “No. I’m NOT complimenting the dummy.” She said. Ralsei sighed, looking defeated. 

Kris stepped towards Susie and held out their armored hand and held their pinky and thumb out, pointed to their ear. “Phone.” Kris commanded, their leadership showing. Susie sighed and reluctantly handed it over, and Kris unlocked it. The signal wasn’t fantastic in the underground, but you could still browse. Apparently, some people could use their phone as a box! Sometimes. Kris pulled up Noelle’s magic selfie from their study meeting and showed it to Ralsei. “Her.” Kris explained simply, and Ralsei nodded. “Ah! I see! She is indeed rather beautiful.” Kris frowned and tossed Susie back her phone. “...Hmph.” 

Ralsei took off his cloak and cracked his knuckles. “I have just the solution, now I know what she looks like.” He said cheerfully. An orange glow omitted from the ground beneath Ralsei and he said some magical words, “Quod idolum faciat amatorem accersere!” A copy of Noelle was summoned into existence. She didn’t look exactly like her, as her hair was almost purely white instead of blonde, her eyes had no pupils, and she was wearing a long, sweeping gown that looked like something from a victorian catalog. Susie cocked her head, “Hold on, who said I wanted to...compliment Noelle?” She asked, standing up at the fake Noelle stepped toward her with a patient smile. 

Ralsei shrugged, “Oh, well...I dunno. I assumed. Besides, it means I get to practice my effigy spell. I’ve only perfected it with one person, heh.” Ralsei summoned up a smaller version of Kris, who bounced round and did cartwheels. “Well...I guess it’s not so perfect. But close!” He said. Kris watched the tiny version of themself do acrobatics that Kris had forgotten how to do since they were a kid. 

Susie sighed. “I dunno, I don’t really like it…” The copy spoke up, “It? What do you mean ‘it’?” She asked, insulted. Susie gasped. “Woah! Sorry, I-I...I didn’t realize you could hear me..” She explained. The copy shrugged, “Well, that’s fair enough. I am just a source of magic, afterall..” She lamented. Susie felt bad and touched her shoulder, “Well...er...sorry, I’m not all that good with words, but...you’re...pretty.” She said. ‘Noelle’ lit up, her not-eyes shining with pride. “Oh! You think so? I don’t even have a name yet and you’re being so sweet to me!” 

Susie blushed as the fake leaned in to try and kiss her cheek. Susie backed away and chuckled nervously. “U-Uh...well...I don’t know about that, but...how about we come up with a name for you?” Susie suggested. The copy grinned, “Oh, yes! What a wonderful idea!” She chirped. Ralsei gulped and looked at Kris, who shrugged. The real Noelle was shy and sweet, not this forward and naive. “W-Well...any suggestions, Kris? I’m at a bit of a loss right now.” He admitted. Kris scratched their chin, then snapped their fingers. “Faux-elle.” 

Susie snorted and laughed, “Perfect! Alright, you’re name’s Fauxelle, okay? Rhymes with Noelle. Foh-ell.” She enunciated. Fauxelle tilted her head. “...Fauxelle…” She recited. “Huh…” A silence fell in the air and the room watched her think it over. “...Well, as long as you like it, Susie! I’m happy too!” She giggled. Susie’s smile dwindled, “Er...great! Well...we should be going. I have to catch my shift with Asgore. C’mon, Kris.” She said, weirded out by the imitation of her new friend. Kris looked over at Ralsei and sighed. Ralsei smiled and just hugged them tight. “It’s okay. I’ll see you at the gala! Come in your finery.” He joked. Kris looked away for a second after they parted and they watched Susie march out as Fauxelle followed her, the copy chattering away at how thrilling being alive was. 

Kris took out their ponytail and looked at Ralsei as their hair fell back down again. “...Am I still pretty?” They asked tenderly, or rather insecurely. Ralsei was taken aback by the statement. “What?” They asked. Kris looked up as their eyes were secluded to darkness beneath their bangs. Ralsei realised he liked this better than their eyes being bared. There were so many other things to appreciate about Kris than their eyes, and at least those other things didn’t make them so uncomfortable to share. 

Ralsei grinned and pecked Kris’ forehead. “I think you’re very pretty. But you should go, Susie looks impatient with Fauxelle.” He chuckled. Kris’ cheeks lit up pink as they smiled softly and nodded, the place where Ralsei and lightly kissed them feeling sacred. Kris hugged him and turned around, running to catch up with them. 

Ralsei sighed happily and watched them go, turning on his heel and lazily returning to the invitations, dripping wax onto more envelopes as he daydreamed about his favorite Lightener in finery, swirling around a room with him as attendee’s eyes followed the two, unable to take in just how lovely they were. Ralsei didn’t even notice the wax dripping off the table.  
*:･ﾟ✧  
Susie was glad when Kris finally caught up, both Lancer and Fauxelle’s adamant cheery conversation drilling holes of impatience in her head. Fauxelle insisted on holding Susie’s arm as they walked to the fountain of darkness, something Susie didn’t know how to tell her she didn’t want.  
They arrived in front of it, Kris and Susie looking up at the flowering remnants of what used to be a fountain of pure dark. Now it was rubble and beautifully twisted marble, something that could truly only exist after experiencing the mighty wrath of the SOUL. Kris sighed and patted their own chest, making Susie cock their head in curiosity. “What’s up with you?” Kris just shook their head and shrugged as the reminder of their soul resting in a birdcage sprouted into their mind. They shook away the guilt and stepped forward. 

Susie gave Lancer a big hug, swinging him around in circles again as he giggled. “Bye Susie! Can’t wait to shake it with my best bad friend in two days!” He said happily. Susie leaned her head back and laughed, twirling her axe around her fingers with flair. “Ha! I’ll dance you blind, just wait. You won’t even notice me!” She joked, stepping backwards towards the ruins. 

Fauxelle reached out and tugged on her arm. “Wait! What about me? Won’t you return for me, too, Susie?” She smiled. Susie blinked at her and felt nervousness and the desire to avoid confrontation build up in her. “Ah...well...we’ll see! Maybe you can meet the original Noelle?” She suggested. Fauxelle’s expression darkened to confusion, then anger at her hesitation. “What? Original?!” She said, her mind clearly spinning in circles. Susie gulped and tore her arm back. “Wellllllll...I gotta go! ...BYyYE.” She said, her voice cracking from nerves as she ran out of the dark world’s barrier.  
*:･ﾟ✧  
Susie and Kris jumped out of the classroom’s cupboard, falling on top of one another. Susie rubbed her head and sighed, helping Kris up. “We really gotta find a way to not crash land...or whatever we do.” She sighed. Kris felt their forehead, sighing in happiness. Susie took out the invite, and much to her surprise, it was identical to the one Ralsei had handed her. She gave her own huff of relief and started for the door. “Well, I gotta go. I really do need to get going on my shift. I’ll say hi to your dad for you.” Kris nodded and smiled, then turned to walk home.

After a brief walk, the sun started to go down. Susie’s stomach rumbled in hunger. She had no idea they were out for so long. She realized the ordeal with Noelle had lasted a lot longer than she had anticipated, and was surprised it all seemed to go so fast. Streetlights slowly turned on, and Susie had to maneuver around the fences to avoid Officer Undyne’s watchful eyes. She entered the shop whistling a low tune, as Asgore greeted her. “Ah! Finally showed up. You delinquent, you.” He joked, laughing in a hearty tone. Susie snorted. “Oh, lay off. I had some business with your kid. And Noelle.” She said. Asgore looked surprised, as he toweled off his hands. A golden flower was delicately placed inside of a clay pot, decorated in swirls and stripes. “Noelle Holiday?” Susie nodded as she opened the closet to change into her uniform. “That’s the one!” She called out. Asgore nodded as she closed the door and started to change. “Huh...I wonder how she is…” He mused, as the bell mounted above the door rang.  
Asgore looked up to see Noelle and Mayor Ruby Holiday walk into his own shop. “Why, speak of the devil! Noelle, Ruby! How are my two favorite young ladies doing?” She asked. Ruby looked over and smiled charismatically. “Why, if it isn’t Mr. Dreemurr. How goes it, you big-hearted lug?” She smiled, leaning forward over the counter to hug him. Asgore chuckled. “It’s fine, Rubes. How’s mayor-ing?” 

Noelle decided to explore the shop. She had changed into a white polo shirt, blue skirt and brown cardigan that was much too big for her, as was her preference on relaxed days like this. She browsed the flowerbeds, running her hands along the soft petals. Her bandaged finger had aroused quite the stir from her mother, who managed to get home early while she was still cleaning up. It was nice to have her around, and she appreciated it...but she didn’t appreciate how much she fussed over her sometimes.  
Susie stepped out of the worker’s quarters in a baggy skirt, green apron and ripped jeans. She closed the door behind her and met eyes with Noelle almost immediately. They both smiled and Susie walked forward to her. “Hey, what are you doing up here? Did you know I was working here?” She asked. “Because if so, you’re totally stalking me because I’m sure I didn’t tell you.” Susie joked. Noelle giggled, “Of course I didn’t stalk you, silly. Mr. Dreemurr is a family friend! Plus, my mom and I came to buy my dad some more flowers.” She said. “His old ones are starting to wilt again.” She said. “...I’m glad I got to see you, though.” Noelle said, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. Susie blushed a little and smiled a little, her fanged teeth sticking out just a little. “I’m glad I got to see you, too.” They both felt butterflies that neither one would admit existed. 

Susie snapped her fingers. “Oh! Are you the ones that always orders the daffodils and sunflowers?” She asked. Noelle blinked out of her Susie-inspired stupor, “Yeah. How’d you know?” Susie shrugged. “I’ve made that bouquet like thirty times by now, and it was always shipped. I figured it must’ve been for someone...sick. Or somethin’.” She admitted. She quickly changed the topic. “Why’d you stop shipping them anyway?” She asked. Noelle looked around and sighed, waving Susie closer. She bent down to Noelle’s level as she whispered in her ears. “Mom doesn’t want me talking about it, but...some weird protester guy knocked down our mailbox and vandalized our yard while we watched a movie...it was super weird! We didn’t even get a good look at him.” Susie shuddered. “Woah. Creepy. Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked.” She apologized. Noelle shook her head. “No, no. You’re fine. My mom is a political figure. Stuff like this happens.” She shrugged.

Susie looked past Noelle and saw the Mayor. “So...that’s your political figure mom.” She said. Noelle followed her gaze. “Heh. Yeah.” They both watched her talk with Asgore for a second before Susie nudged Noelle’s shoulder. “So...are you gonna introduce me?” She asked. Noelle jumped. “Oh! Yeah, I should. Just...I dunno. Be prepared. She’s a little...elitist, sometimes.” Noelle said. Susie shrugged. “Hey, aren’t we all?” She asked. Noelle snorted. “No. No, we’re not.”

Noelle brought Susie over, and presented her very tall, purple, and rather ragged friend to her mother. “Mom, I’d like you to meet my...friend. Susie.” She said, her voice just a tad bit nervous. Mrs. Holiday turned to see Susie, and was taken aback when she was able to see her at eye-level. “Oh, my! You startled me, dear. I assumed you’d be...smaller.” She laughed, a rich sound that oozed elegance, dignity, and overall confidence. Susie chuckled nervously, “Yeah. I get that a lot.” She said. Very rarely was Susie ever intensely intimidated by someone else. She wasn’t even scared of Asgore or Undyne when she met them, but Mayor Holiday was someone Susie grew nervous in front of. She felt her blood grow extra cold as Mayor Holiday looked her up and down. Noelle lightly nudged her. “Mom!” She whisper-yelled. 

The mayor looked back up, “Ah! Forgive me, Susie. As is the way of the mother to take in what company their children keep.” She apologized, even though right after her eyes drifted to Susie’s dirty, hole-filled jeans. Susie suddenly felt very self-conscious. “Well...Noelle told me you guys are the one’s ordering the Yellow Bouquet every month. If you’ll come with me, I can get flowers you guys find visually appealing.” She said. She’d spouted the same thing before over and over, to customer after customer. Susie was pretty much the only reason the shop was making money, finally. She forced Asgore not to give away any flowers, and to start selling them. At first, Asgore hated the practice, but he quickly realized that people were more willing to buy flowers than he had thought. 

Mrs. Holiday smiled, “Oh, that sounds delightful. What do you think, Elle?” She asked her daughter. Noelle nodded, “Of course. After all, there’s nothing like quality control.” She said, giving a teasing look at Susie. She scoffed, “Oh, please. My bouquets are nothing short of perfect.” She said. She led the two deer to the glass containers, using a key to open the bottom layer on the far right. She kneeled down, her shirt riding up and Noelle caught a glimpse of a tail. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, her face going red. ‘Why now?’ She thought, ‘Why do you have to find out one of your longest asked questions in front of your mother? About your crush???’ She tapped Susie’s shoulder, “H-Hey, where is the doe’s room?” She asked. Susie blinked at her before she smiled, “Ohh. It’s upstairs, to the right. Just ignore all those weird jarred-flowers.” She recommended. 

Noelle swiftly walked upstairs, Susie watching her go as she used a pair of shears to cut the stems at an angle. Mrs. Holiday watched her, and kneeled next to her, careful not to get any dirt on her red heels. “So, Susie, how do you know my daughter? I’ve heard of you before from Toriel. Your character doesn’t exactly match with my Noelle.” She said, clearly judgemental. Susie looked at her and smiled, “Oh. Well, I’ve changed! Heh. I know Noelle two ways, really. One, Kris is my best friend. We hang out all the time. And since Noelle and them are so close, I was kinda bound to like her too.” She said, pulling out three picture-perfect daffodils. “Do you mind holding these for me...ma’am?” She asked. Mrs. Holiday complied, holding the daffodils in her hands as she prodded Susie forward. “And the other way?” She asked. Susie took a breath, feeling her eyes burn into Susie’s back. “We’re working on a group project together.” Was all she said, not wanting to mention it was over magic, especially after Noelle and her accidentally mixed magic. 

Mrs. Holiday nodded. “And that project is over magic, no?” Susie felt herself sweating. ‘Fuck.’ She thought. “Sure is, ma’am.” She said, keeping her voice steady as she cut three more daffodils. The mayor nodded. “I see. I thought it might be so, as Noelle was asking more and more questions about magic. I thought it was peculiar, especially since most of them referred to mixing magic! How peculiar, no? Taboo, even.” She asked. Susie nodded, “Mhm.” Was all she could manage. The mayor narrowed her eyes at her. “You look awfully nervous, my dear. What, are you the source of these questions? Due to how strong you look, it wouldn’t surprise me if you had some sort of interesting magic.” She inquired. Susie gulped, “Ha! N-no, you flatter me! I’m practically magic-less! Ha! Nothing I can do is even particularly impressive! ...HA!” She lied.  
The Mayor looked suspicious, and she opened her mouth to ask something before Noelle returned. “I’m back!” She said, seeing the daffodils her mother held. “Oh, wow. Those look lovely, don’t they, mom?” The mayor nodded, “Certainly! Your friend surely has an eye for floral arrangement. Asgore taught her well, of course.” Susie chuckled, her anxiety plummeting at the sight of Noelle returning. “I’m flattered.” She said, getting up and brushing off her knees. “The sunflowers are growing outside, I’ll get them.” Susie said, putting her shears in the pocket of her apron. 

Asgore piped up from behind the counter, “They’re getting pretty tall! I’ll help you out there while the ladies can browse.” He smiled his warm, welcoming smile. Susie nodded and shared a glance at Noelle. “...I’ll be back soon.” She said, following him outside. Noelle nodded and waved, taking the daffodils from her mother to observe them closer. Susie found it hard to tear her eyes away from Noelle. The yellow daffodils complimented her hair and green eyes so perfectly that any girl would be jealous of how she looked, Susie thought, as she pushed away the idea to focus on gathering sunflowers. 

Asgore noticed as he tossed Susie a round wicker basket, the two of them walking out of the back door, “So. Noelle Holiday is your new friend, huh?” He asked. Susie blinked, “Yep. Blame Kris." Susie justified herself. “Ha! Of course they're responsible. I don't know how you'd two become friends anyhow.” He laughed, a thunderous but gentle sound. Susie always liked to think her own father and Asgore would get along. Asgore mused, “Kris likes to text me about both of you. They’re surprisingly chatty. I felt honored when they first came out to me…” He shook his head, “Anyhow, why were you so nervous talking to Ruby? She’s a lovely lady, I can’t imagine how she’d be able to frighten YOU!” He chuckled.  
Susie sighed and shrugged as the two of them rounded the building. The sky was orange as the clouds were pink, and a soft breeze rustled the flowers growing behind Flower King. The entire back was a hearty trellis, covered from end to end with native and not-so-native flowers. Tiger lillies, lavender, poppies, tulips...and sunflowers, the tallest ones. Susie brought the ladder, and set it up just beneath the biggest bunch. Susie watched Asgore climb the ladder, “Mr. Dreemurr...what did it feel like to love someone? If...you're alright with sharing.” She asked. Asgore smiled as he chopped off a stem, tossing the flower down so Susie could catch it and lay it in the bottom of the wicker basket. “Love...it felt horrible, but also like the best feeling you could ever feel.” He described, and Susie listened intently. Some seconds passed in silence, and Susie raised an eyebrow. “Is that it?” Asgore nodded, “Uh huh.” 

Susie felt confused, and she argued. “What do you mean ‘uh huh’? There’s gotta be more than that! Isn’t it supposed to be all amazing and powerful?? Like some person makes a firecracker in your brain?” She asked, confused. Asgore shrugged. Susie looked irritatedly dumbfounded. “Okay, you’re just messing with me. You don’t want me to know or something.” She said. Asgore looked down at her and tossed some more flowers, which she almost didn’t catch. “Well, what do you think it is?” He asked. Susie blinked. “I...I dunno. Isn’t it...wanting the best for someone, even if they need to let you go to do it? That’s what my dad said.” She answered. Asgore shook his head, his horns hitting against the gutters. “That’s not what you think of love, it’s what your father thinks. Tell me about something you love.”  
Susie shrugged. “I dunno...I guess I love my dad, of course. I love Kris like my sibling, I’d kill for them, dude.” She chuckled. “And...I love my music. And my home.” She said. Asgore nodded. “Good! What makes you love those things?” Susie thought it over, messing with the petals of begonia. “They make me feel secure, and happy. And I make the people I love happy, or at least I think. It’s like a never-ending well of mutual happiness.” She said. Asgore nodded. “Then that’s what you think of love.” He said. Susie’s brow furrowed. “Happiness?” Asgore slowly climbed down the ladder. “More or less. Security, happiness, caring for one another. You’re a guardian for those you love. You want to protect people you love, don’t you?” He asked. Susie shrugged. “...I guess I do.” She said. 

Asgore put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to protect Noelle?” He asked. Susie’s eyes widened and she blushed, saying nothing. Asgore smiled fondly and took down the ladder, heading for the door as Susie followed behind him, clutching the wicker basket a little too hard. 

Asgore put together the bouquet, as he and Ruby idly chatted. Susie and Noelle talked too, leaning over the flower beds lined up on the right of the shop. Susie felt happy after her revelation with Asgore. Noelle was someone she felt love with, even if she wasn’t necessarily in love with her. But that was step two, right? Noelle laughed a little too hard at a dirty joke Susie made about fertilizer, and Susie suddenly remembered the invite in her pocket. “...Noelle.” She said, suddenly serious. Noelle was still giggling, but she acknowledged Susie. “Yeah?” She asked. Susie gulped and pulled it out. “I know we’re, like, not in third grade anymore so paper invites are a little lame, but...I wanted you to come to this party thing on Monday.” She said, avoiding eye contact with Noelle as she slid it to her. 

Noelle smiled, “Oooh, a party? Will there be drugs? Delinquency?” She joked. Susie snorted, “Nah, nah, it’s not that kinda party...Kris and I will explain tomorrow. Just know you’re my plus one.” Susie smiled. Noelle nodded, “Then I’m delighted.” She said. They stared at one another for a second before Mrs. Holiday yelled out, “Noelle! Time to go, sweetheart!” She said. Noelle sighed and looked at Susie again, shoving the envelope in the pocket of her skirt. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” She asked. Susie nodded, “Yep. If you can, knowing that you’re basically gonna be the future president.” She joked. Noelle snorted, “Yeah, right!” She laughed. They both paused, before Noelle blushed and leaned up, hugging Susie tight around her neck. Susie nervously hugged back, around Noelle’s waist. “...Have a safe trip home.” Noelle said, smiling at her as she let go and left, the mounted door bell ringing as Noelle and her mother left, waving goodbye. 

Susie felt her heart soar as she sat down on the floor to keep herself from fainting. Asgore looked at her and chuckled, carrying some soil out to the back. “Too intense of a hug we had, did we?” He asked. Susie sighed and smiled dreamily. “Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I realize there might be some weird complaints with this one: first off, I know it's not pre-established that Ralsei can make living, breathing, independent copies of people, but I really wanted to throw in Fauxelle because she returns later. Not to mention it's been a year since the end of Chapter 1, so I figured that Ralsei might've learned something new in that time.  
> Second off, introducing Noelle to the dark world might be a little weird because we only know bits and pieces like Noelle's back sprite of her in the Darkworld, her teaser theme, and a couple of teaser sprites. But I really really want to interpret her character in the DW because it's super fun and it's a cool concept to toy around with.  
> Having said that, I would like to remind everyone that I'm open to criticism, and this fanfic was made in April of 2020, before Chapter 2 of deltarune came out. So everyone please enjoy reading and I'm working on the next chapter happily!


	7. Dark Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie gets a mean question, and Noelle is introduced to a world that sat just below her hooves...

The autumn leaves swirled down onto the paved sidewalk, Noelle’s clicking hooves striking each tile. She had a green turtleneck that she made herself on, tucked into a brown skirt. Even as the cool autumn air chilled everything below her knees, she didn’t want to wear anything even semi-unflattering. Afterall, Susie and Kris had asked her to meet them at QC’s diner, and she wanted to look her best. She’d even asked her mother to braid her hair that morning, twisting strands of gold forming a practically perfect single dutch braid. Noelle, for once, felt very proud of how she looked. She pushed open the diner door, a cheerful jingle announcing her presence. 

Noelle looked around, noticing that neither of her friends had arrived yet. She saw Catti, however, and waved happily. Catti looked over and just blinked in her direction, something Noelle clearly recognized as acknowledgement from the aloof feline. Noelle took a seat in the left booth in the corner, as Catti sauntered over to her. Noelle and Catti were friends, more or less. Believe it or not, Catti was super close with Jockington legitimately, and she always attended the track meets Jockington participated in. Noelle had learned Catti was someone that didn’t forget anything. It’s why everyone came to Catti for gossip, not to mention she was perfectly bipartisan in every sense of the word, no one was on her side, and she was never on theirs. It was probably why so many people respected her. 

Noelle smiled at her, “It’s pretty busy for a Sunday morning, huh?” She asked. Catti nodded, and they both looked around. Mrs. Bun was running around frantically, passing out beignets to a lizard family, a cute couple, a wolf monster, and a rather small creature with a hat full of pancakes. Noelle looked at Catti and smiled nervously. “Shouldn’t you be helping?” Noelle asked, and Catti shrugged. “...She’s got it covered.” She answered. Catti turned to her and opened her order tickets, “What’ll it be?” She said. Noelle blinked, then grabbed a menu. “Oh!” She smiled, “Three hot chocolates and three cookies, please.” She asked. Catti nodded, “Comin’ right up.” She said, before she stopped. “...After you tell me why you’re really here.”  
Noelle groaned. “Catti! Are you serious?” She asked. Catti grinned, a mischievous look on her face. “C’mon, girl. Spill it. You on a date or something? You even braided your hair.” She pointed out. Noelle blushed. She continued, “Your whole outfit is great, it’s autumn and you’re wearing a skirt, your hooves look extra polished, you made that sweater yourself, I know that because you told me, and…” 

Catti became more and more chatty when gossip was involved, and Noelle knew it wasn’t gonna stop until she acquiesced. “Fine! I’m here to meet Kris and Susie.” Noelle broke, unable to hold it back any more. Catti’s usually lidded eyes widened. “Susie? Susie as in, the bully that has allegedly stuffed more kids into lockers than there are lockers in school?” Catti asked, her gossip senses going insane. Noelle sighed. “Yes. We became friends, okay? That’s what you wanted to know, and now you know it. Can I have cookies now?” She asked, uncharacteristically defensive. She knew that Susie was a presumed bully, or at least used to be. But she was her friend now, and she wanted to protect her reputation even more fiercely than she had before they became a group. 

Catti grinned, and nodded. “Three cookies, three cocoas, and one blog post, coming right up.” She said, walking away with her tail swishing. Noelle frowned. “Catti!” She said, with no response. Noelle sighed, turning away and folding her napkin over and over into an origami crane. She looked out the window and saw townsfolk milling about. Couples, children playing games, elders, runners. Noelle, more than anything else, noticed the wild flowers growing in the fields. Nothing special, just a couple posies and poppies, but they all reminded Noelle of Susie now. Susie’s charming words and funny jokes, and not to mention how them combining magic proved that Noelle trusted her. And it wasn’t just personality that Noelle liked. Susie seemed more and more gorgeous to her everyday, noticing a new freckle or the shine of her eyes almost every time she laid eyes on her. Noelle figured Susie could never feel that way about her, but it was a nice thought. Who even knew if Susie liked girls, much less wanted Noelle. The only person that knew about Noelle’s romantic status was Rudy, and he was obviously supportive. He even tried to give her advice she couldn’t take, like walking right up to her and calling her a hot piece of work! Who could do that?? Not her, that’s for sure. 

Noelle folded her napkin the umpteenth time before the diner’s bells rang again. She jerked her head up and sighed in relief. Susie and Kris entered, both seemingly arguing. “I don’t care what you say, cream cheese and pretzels are objectively disgusting.” Kris said, surprisingly loud. “How do you know if you haven’t tried it??” Susie argued. “You’re ridiculous.” Kris responded dismissively. Kris was in a green hoodie and baggy jeans, similar to Susie’s own hiked up jeans and boots, her top half covered by a thick jacket that didn’t suit the season. Susie was cold blooded, so these chilly seasons probably hit her much harder than anyone else. 

The two noticed Noelle and walked over, Kris sitting down and shaking their head. Noelle giggled and looked at them, “What are you two arguing about?” She giggled. Susie grinned, “Don’t worry about them, they’re just being close-minded about flavor combinations.” Kris slammed their fists against the table. “You. Can’t. Just. Disgrace. Food.” They whisper-yelled, seething. Susie smirked. “Look at them. Dude’s got rage issues.” Kris was this close to throttling Susie before Catti sat down three cups of cocoa and the cookies, giving a sly glance at Susie, before the whole table watched Kris eat three cookies in four seconds. Noelle frowned, “Kris! Those were for everyone!” She said, angry. Catti grinned. “I’ll get more. On the house.” She grinned, then looked at Susie again, this time much longer. “That is, if Susie is willing to participate in a little bit of an interview.” 

Susie raised an eyebrow as Noelle knocked her forehead onto the table’s surface in embarrassment. “Excuse me?” Susie asked, not even close to her happy demeanor around Kris and Noelle. Catti shrugged. “I run a blog about our school. No one knows you. Wanna answer some questions about yourself for free cookies?” She asked. Susie shrugged. “Sure, why not?” She said. Catti smiled and pulled out a piece of paper, seemingly preparing for this moment for a long, long time. She slid it in front of Susie and went to go ask Ms. Bun for the cookies. 

Noelle looked up at Susie. “...I’m sorry about her, she’s…” Noelle trailed off, Susie picking her sentence up for her. “A gossip monger? Don’t worry, I noticed.” She smiled, teasing Noelle. “Who cares? I’m not a freak or anything, this should be a sitch.” She said. Noelle handed her a pen as she read out the first couple questions. 

‘ 1: Do you have a tail or is that just a weird question?’ Susie snorted and wrote, ‘yes to both.’

‘ 2: Is your hair really dark purple or did you dye it? ‘ Susie touched her hair and blinked, writing ‘nah. does it look dyed?’

‘ 3: Why did you start showing your eyes?’ Susie thought that one over, then snorted and wrote ‘i was fighting the evil ruler of a dark dimension and while I was saving a blue-skinned hero it fell out of my eyes and i decided i liked it.’ 

Susie read the fourth and last question and frowned...she didn’t say anything for a long time. Noelle looked at her and tapped her arm. “...Susie? Are you alright?” Susie looked up and shrugged numbly. “I dunno how to answer this.” She said, turning the paper to Noelle. 

‘ 4: Why are you so mean?’ 

Noelle read the question over and over, before feeling her face heat up and her heart feel fiery. Anger filled the doe as she stood up, prepared to give Catti a piece of her mind. Kris felt their own anger fill up, hoping Noelle would clobber Catti. As Noelle started to walk, Susie caught her hand, “C’mon, Jingles. Leave it.” She asked. Noelle turned to her and squeezed her hand. “Why should I? She just insulted you! She can’t say that and get away with it!” Susie shrugged, squeezing back. “I would’ve thought the same if it were a year ago, but it’s not. You forgave me when I deleted that goofy message on your phone, let me pay it forward!” She said, her smile returning. Noelle blushed, “...Fine.” She said, sitting down. Susie let go of her hand and Susie scribbled down her response. 

‘ i’m not. maybe you’d know that if you took the time to know me :) ‘

Susie folded the paper and yelled across the diner, “Yo, cat girl! I finished your invasive questions!” Susie said, waving the paper around. Catti came back and took the paper, smiling. “Thanks. Here’s the cookies.” She answered, putting them down. Susie licked her lips and grinned, “Thanks, I owe ya one.” She said, popping a cookie into her mouth. Catti raised an eyebrow. “Are you thankful enough to answer more questions?” She asked. Susie laughed, “Ha! Fuck no.” She said, making Noelle smile. Catti walked away, leaving the three to their cocoa and cookies. 

The trio finished their breakfast while talking, able to relax amongst each other’s company. Kris suddenly spoke up, forcing a serious aura on the table. They pointed at Susie and Noelle, then put a hand over their own mouth, asking them to be quiet. They obeyed, eyeing Kris. Kris stole Noelle’s origami napkin and her pen, drawing the closet of the school’s supply room. Susie rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing where this was going. They were having so much fun, now it came to the hard part.

Noelle perked up, “Oh yeah, you two went into that closet as strangers and came back friends. Not to mention you didn’t come back to class at all. What happened? Did you skip?” She asked. Kris and Susie exchanged looks, and then they shrugged. Susie looked at her. “Well...we kinda promised we wouldn’t talk about it in public.” Noelle blushed, her mind assuming the weirdest. “Uh...are you guys saying you...did stuff?” She asked. Susie blushed. “What?? No! It wasn’t like that! Christ, Noelle, we’re just friends!” Susie said, making Kris suppress laughter. Susie forced everyone back on track. “Okay..since you’re officially both Kris and I’s friend, we agreed to...show you. So we’re asking you to...break into school with us.” Susie said, whispering to her.

Noelle blinked, “Woah, what? Why?” She asked. Susie hushed her. “Just trust us. I promise it’ll be fine...but it’s also gonna be weird.” She said. Noelle looked at her and hesitated, but eventually agreed. “Fine. I’ll go. But we can’t get caught! I’ll be dead within the hour if we get caught!” She made her promise, Susie nodded. “You have my word. No getting caught.” Noelle nodded back, “Good...I’ll go.”

*:･ﾟ✧

The three of them stood in front of the dark, dark closet. Susie noticed Noelle trembling. “You alright? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. And it gets weirder.” She promised. Noelle shook her head. “N-No! I’m going. I’m just cold. And I don’t like the dark…” She said. Susie shared a look with Kris, then they both opened the door, revealing more darkness. Noelle gulped, but walked in. Kris and Susie followed behind, shutting the door behind them. Noelle kept walking, groping for any kind of thing to hold or touch. “I’ve never been anywhere so dark…” She said aloud. She heard no response, and no footsteps behind her. “Kris? Susie?” She said, “Is there anyone else he-” She felt the ground shake beneath her hooves. She suddenly felt short of breath, panicking as she backed up, trying to find any wall or desk, anything to hold on to.  
She yelled, “KRIS! SUSIE!” She shrieked, feeling the ground give way beneath her. She screamed, falling through a seemingly endless and illogical pit of darkness. 

Noelle woke up on the cold, hard ground, her hair in her face. All she could hear was ringing, feeling like she was going to throw up. “She’s awake!” Noelle heard a male voice proclaim, as she slowly sat up. Noelle looked down at herself. Her meticulously planned outfit had been replaced with a flowing, long white gown, her sleeves longer than the gown itself, almost like a kimono. Her hair had turned an icy blonde color, and she felt her head spin even more as her vision cleared. A white goat monster was kneeling over her, smiling. “Hello!” He said, cheerfully smiling. Noelle looked at him, then screamed again, crawling backwards in a panic and accidentally smacking her head against the dark blue walls of the castle she found herself to be in. She grabbed a random stick and stammered to her feet, holding it in front of her like a weapon. “I don’t know who the shit you are, but I just woke up in a different outfit in a strange place I’ve never been in, so you’re definitely in my ‘not good’ column right now!” She nervously rambled, sweating in fear. He chuckled. “Well, clearly. If you had your wits about you, you’d realize you didn’t need a stick. Your sabre is in your scabbard.” He pointed out, his own long sleeves a rich green color, as a pink scarf was draped around his neck. 

Noelle looked at the scabbard on her hip, and threw down the stick. She slowly drew out the long, slender, silver blade. Swirls and ornamental designs covered it’s length, a golden hilt protecting her fingers from it’s sheenly sharp sides. She looked up at the cloaked goat and frowned, thrusting the blade in his face. “Who are you? And where am I? Where are my friends?!” She asked, taking a step forward with each question. Ralsei pushed her blade down with his hand nervously. “Erm...I’m the Prince of Darkness, Ralsei. You’re currently in the Dark World, a kingdom full of shadows and reflections of your world. Your world being the Light World. As for your friends, I’m assuming you mean Kris and Susie?” He asked, smiling patiently. 

Noelle slowly rescinded her sword, sliding it back into her scabbard. “Yes...I mean Kris and Susie. How...How did you know that?” She asked. Ralsei smiled, “Because they’re my friends too.” He said. “Follow me, they’ve been eagerly awaiting your arrival.” He said, walking out of the room. Noelle hesitated, but quickly followed, her dress flowing behind her.   
Ralsei pushed open two heavy doors, revealing quite the sight. Noelle’s jaw dropped as she laid her eyes on the scene. Kris, now with a fluorescent blue complexion, was donned in silver armor over a black bodysuit, a red ascot draped over one shoulder. Noelle caught sight of a small childlike spade monster, their blue tongue sticking out with a toothy smile. They ran towards Noelle and jumped into her arms. “New friend!! Finally! And you were right, Susie, she does have pretty hair!” He exclaimed, turning to Susie.

Noelle’s expression of shock deepened at the sight of Susie. Her jeans and heavy jacket had turned into a sweeping black vest over a purple turtleneck, baggy maroon pants tucked into black boots with golden bottoms, all of which were held up by a golden heart buckle. But what Noelle was probably most enthralled with was the studded, spiked armbands on Susie’s wrists and forearms, showing off her strong arms that Noelle found so captivating in the first place. Susie grinned, showing off her sharp teeth once more. “Welcome to the Dark World, Noelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS 
> 
> noelle's descrp. is based off of the teaser image of her dark world form, it's not really mine lol


	8. Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle bonds with the Darkeners and learns something truly bad about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly triggering! Homophobia, analogies of racism, and domestic troubles. Read with caution. I was feeling a little to edgy writing this episode but here we are.

Susie grinned, showing off her sharp teeth once more. “Welcome to the Dark World, Noelle.” She said, opening her arms and gesturing to the building. Noelle looked around faintly, unsure how to take in what was happening. “I’m...in a different dimension. In a world made up of shadow people.” She said, Susie nodding her head. “Yeah! I know it’s weird, but it gets easier. This is Lancer, he’s my best bud down here!” Susie said, pointing to the small kid in Noelle’s arms. Noelle looked down, and Lancer looked up at her. “Hi!” He said cheerfully. 

Noelle nervously smiled, “I’m. Holding a. Dark World. Person. Spade. Thing.” She said. Susie nodded again, “Mhm.” Noelle looked around. “I’m standing in a castle that is underneath our school.” Susie shrugged. “More or less.” Noelle nodded, and slowly put Lancer down. “Ah! Ah ha. Cool, cool. That’s…” Noelle suddenly pulled on her own hair, hard. She screamed, petrified. Lancer hopped out of her arms like a startled puppy. 

Susie gasped and put her hands over her ears, cringing back. “Jingles. Noelle! NOELLE!” She cried. Noelle started pacing the room, pulling out bits of her blonde hair by accident.  
“Howarewegonnagethome? Howisthereanentiredimensionunderthetown? WasIdrugged? DID YOU GUYS DRUG ME?” She asked, jabbing a finger just under Susie’s chin. Susie pushed her finger down just as Ralsei had with her blade. “Relax! Relax, Jingles. You’re not in any danger. Jeez.” Susie said, attempting to soothe her fears. Susie had heard Noelle was a little jumpy, but not this scared. Noelle slowly calmed herself, taking deep breaths as guided by Susie.

Kris and Ralsei observed, sharing a look. They were both surprised Susie was able to calm anyone down, as she was normally the one doing the scaring. Kris leaned over and whispered in Ralsei’s ear. Ralsei blinked, “Oh, Fauxelle? She said she went to explore the dimension as a little soul-searching venture. Afterall, we didn’t really keep her long. She said something about learning to hunt. She’ll be back in time for the ball. And I uh...don’t really know how to…’un-magic’ her.” Kris grimaced, not liking the sound of where that might lead.

Noelle finally caught her breath as Susie explained how everything was safe, the kingdom was free, and the dark fountain that could take them home. Noelle nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah, okay. Okay. Okay. Crap.” She said, holding her stomach. “I’m sorry…” She said, prompting Susie to shake her head, “Don’t be. It was downright crazy when I first came here! But it’s...nice. I promise.” She said. Noelle looked up at her and finally stepped back. “Okay...so, step one, I think, is...how did I change clothes? I didn’t...you didn’t...did you?” She asked. Susie snorted and shook her head, “No, Jings. That didn’t happen. When you come down here, you get some weird costume instead of your clothes from above. You can change them, but it always comes back, no matter what you leave or come in.” She shrugged. “I dunno why I have these spike things or these boots, but I kinda like ‘em. Do you like your little dress thingy?” Susie asked.

Noelle looked down again to get a closer look at her dress. What she had observed initially held true, a long, sweeping white gown with deep sleeves. The fabric had small ornaments like a detailed hemming and European-style stitching. Noelle felt...strange, but some deep part of her liked it. “I look like a forest princess.” She snorted, taking it all in. Susie grinned, “Uh huh. So it suits you.” She assured her. Noelle shrugged bashfully, never that good with compliments, especially from Susie. “If you say so.” 

Ralsei decided to take the lead, “Well, I do believe we should show her the location of the gala, if she chooses to attend!” He suggested, making Lancer hop up and smile again. “Ah! Yes, my home sweet spire!! Follow me, clowns.” He said, skating across the ground towards a large set of doors. Noelle looked back at Ralsei and Kris, who seemed to be subtly flirting. She looked, also, at the door to the room she awoke in. She took a deep breath and turned back towards Lancer. Susie prompted Noelle forward, and she nervously looked at her. “...Well, if he’s a friend of yours...he’s a friend of mine, right?” She mumbled, stepping forward. Noelle’s hooves clacked loudly against the stone floors that lead to the sprawling, ornamented door that had to be about twenty feet tall. The hinges were shaped like spades. 

Lancer finally stopped skating on his feet and posed in front of the door that was so much taller than him. “Here she blows! The dancy-pants room. My dad never used it - he actually hid it from most of the people - but in the year I’ve been king, I cleaned it up just a smidge! Behold!” He said extravagantly, pushing open the large doors with great effort.   
Inside was a large, lonely, marble dance floor with long, empty buffet tables. Along the perimeter of the circular room was a balcony that overlooked it, obviously for high-society members or people hiding because they had two left feet. The room was also concave for acoustics, a stage against that same wall. Live music was supposed to be performed there, and Noelle awed at it all. But the number one thing she was captivated with was the chandelier. Large spindles tipped with different card suits hung from the domed ceiling, and Noelle was enchanted. Susie followed her gaze, equally was enthralled. “...Lancer, holy shit.” Lancer grinned. “Indeed! I wanted it to be a surprise, after all! We’ll be party animals in a very pretty cave!” He bragged, Kris chuckling at his confidence.

Noelle finally realized the beauty Susie had told her about. This world might’ve been different, but it was very charming. She even started to have a little bloom of affection for the childish King that Susie held so dear. Noelle looked at Lancer and kneeled down a little to reach his eye-level. “So...how exactly did you become king? Surely you didn’t do all this yourself.” She said. Lancer skated around her in circles, Noelle having to spin to keep up with his words. “Nuh uh! My pops was a bit of a bad king, so the three heroes you and I know all defeated him!” Noelle grew a little cold. “They...killed your father?” She whispered. Lancer shook his head, jumping in the air and spinning like an ice skater. “Jeez Louise! No! They just made him take a little nap. He woke up later and gave up since everyone else basically already made me the replacement King! We could go see him, but he’s probably busy. He works in the real king stuff so I can have fun.” He explained. Noelle nodded along, a sigh of relief escaping her breath.

Susie, Ralsei and Kris were chattering about the new area. Ralsei was watching nervously as Kris hung upside down from the balcony, while Susie egged them on from below. Noelle shook her head and smiled, Lancer jumping into her arms again. This time, Noelle cradled him like a baby. Lancer pointed at the three of them. “So how did you know the Lighteners? I met the blue Kris and Susie when they both tried to kill me! Did they do the same to you?” He asked curiously. Noelle shook her head and giggled, “Heck no! I’ve known Kris for a long time, since I was a little fawn! We’ve always been friends. But...Susie, well…” Noelle pondered it over. They’ve known each other for about a week, but...it felt like longer. Susie had been in her class for a long time just because there was only one school in Hometown, and because of that Noelle knew all kinds of obscure things about her. Susie’s secret favorite color was yellow, she was cold blooded, she used to curl her hair until she suddenly stopped, one time she started a rubber band flicking war with Kris, and a lot more. Her favorite food was burnt eggs and she hated the sound crickets made...Noelle realized how long she'd just observed without saying a word to Susie. Guilt and shame crawled up her back. Noelle looked at Lancer. “...We’re friends. I met her not so long ago, after I stopped being a coward.” She shrugged. Lancer got a funky look on her face. “Do you even like her?” He asked skeptically. 

Noelle blushed, suddenly feeling like Lancer was very heavy. “Wha- yes! Of course I do!” She said, worried about what she might’ve said to imply otherwise. Lancer giggled. “Are you sure? You seemed all stuffy when I asked about her.” Noelle felt very embarrassed. “Y-You’ll understand when you’re...older, okay? I like Susie so much it makes me act funny.” She explained very basically. She went to look over at the trio, and noticed Susie’s head jerk away sharply, as if she’d been looking at Noelle first. Noelle smiled softly, before she realized Kris was being pulled up by the leg onto the balcony after Ralsei had caught them falling off the side. Noelle didn’t need to see Kris’s eyes to notice they were relieved that someone had saved them.  
Noelle shook her head and walked over to join her friends.

*:･ﾟ✧

All of them explored the ballroom until Susie realized something. “Hey, uh, I kinda know this is killing the mood, but...I think we gotta go home.” She said. Kris pulled out their phone to display a glitchy screen that said it was around four fifteen p.m. Susie looked over at Lancer and Ralsei, then ran over and gave Ralsei a noogie. “I’ll be at the stinkin’ party, alright? I’ll see you and your little partner there.” She teased, snapping finger guns as Ralsei tried to save his hair after Susie’s vicious assault on his looks. “I’m glad! I’ll bring my cakes to the catering table! See you all there!” He said. Kris hugged both Lancer and Ralsei softly, and Noelle gave a polite, dainty wave to the two of them, following closely behind her friends. 

Susie looked at Noelle. “So...what’d you think?” She asked. Noelle chuckled nervously. “What do I think? Wow. Uh...they’re very nice. I think I like Ralsei a lot, he’s very polite. And Lancer is funny, albeit a bit too perceptive for his age. I...I want to come to the ball, if that’s okay with them. After all, it’s a party in you two’s honor, right? How could I miss that?” She grinned. Susie smiled a big, toothy grin. “Hell yeah!! I’m psyched!” She said, Kris giving a thumbs up to her. 

The three of them walked towards the sprawling barrier, and Kris clutched their chest again, their SOUL appearing in front of them. Susie casually explained it to Noelle, “Since humans have the strongest souls, they can get us home from places like this. It’s why we need Kris, even if they don’t do much.” She teased them, to which Kris just frowned and elbowed her as the barrier opened. Bright light blinded them all for a moment before Susie and Kris walked forward confidently, causing Noelle to have to run after them.

Noelle’s running didn’t help her one bit as she fell again, this time landing on a foam kiddie mat covered in cards and game pieces. She felt her head, and groaned. Her fairytale princess dress had dissolved into her normal outfit again, and she looked around groggily. Susie met her eyes, offering a hand to help her stand. “Th-thanks…” Noelle said, putting her weight on Susie as she found her bearings. Toys and games all covered the floor. Kris started to rush out, answering a stern call from their mother and waving a sloppy goodbye at Noelle and Susie. They were left alone, Noelle still clutching Susie’s helping hand before letting go after the moment dispelled. 

Susie scratched the back of her neck. “So...it was fun, huh?” She asked. Noelle nodded, “Uh huh. I like it there.” She assured, wringing her hands as a nervous silence came over the two of them. They both started to speak at the same time before Susie laughed nervously, “You go first.” Noelle shook her head, “Haha, no, it’s okay. I wasn’t going to say anything important.” She said. Susie raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” She asked. Noelle grinned, “Sure as shit.” She said, adding more of a cut to the end of ‘shit’, making Susie laugh a little. “Well...I-I guess I’ll go first then, and...stop……...stalling……………….” She said, and Noelle listened intently. Susie took a deep breath. “I...I dunno if you’d want to - and it’s okay if you don’t - but I...don’t really have a person to go to the ballroom dance thing with, and...well, I noticed that...we both don’t have a date- or a plus-one, I guess, so…” Susie trailed off. Noelle felt so incredibly charmed in that moment that she felt she must’ve had stars in her eyes. “...Do you want to go together?” Noelle asked softly, just above a whisper. Susie nodded. “...Yes, I’d like that.” She grinned softly. Noelle noticed her sharp, scary teeth turn into a charismatic smile, and her clawed hands became more hand then claw in that instant. Noelle felt so, so safe around this monster that could easily have been her bully. “Great. I’m...happy.” Noelle giggled. Susie smiled and headed for the door. “Then I’ll see you after school Monday?” She asked. Noelle nodded. “...Yeah.” She said, dreamily. Susie left and Noelle cleaned up the stuff she’d fallen on. She skipped out of the school and all the way home, thinking of her new friends and possible date.

*:･ﾟ✧

Noelle reached home a little too late than she would have liked. Much to her surprise, her mother was standing in the living room. “Noelle Ann Holiday! What happened?? I’ve been calling you for the past hour!” She said, red in the face with anger. Noelle panicked, “I-I was out with friends. I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t notice my phone.” She apologized. Her mother looked tired, and Noelle felt sorry. Her previous high off of talking with Susie had faded quickly after seeing her mother, the mayor. “You had better be sorry young doe! Who were you even with? I couldn’t call Kris’s phone and Miss Dreemurr had no clue where he was either...not a soul that I knew had a clue where you were!” She said. 

Noelle tried to calm her down. “I-I was with Susie and Kris, I’m fine!” Her mother suddenly got a look on her face Noelle had spent years getting perfect grades, perfect attendance, and perfect skills to avoid. Mrs. Holiday’s expression was undoubtedly disappointment. “Noelle, it is very convenient you brought that girl up. I do not appreciate her near my daughter, not at all.” She said, “I looked into her history as a student, a delinquent, and a general nuisance to the public. Officer Undyne wants to arrest her for multiple counts of vandalism and other cartoonish crimes! You’re with a criminal, Noelle!” 

Noelle couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Mom, how is any of that proven? And besides, you can’t expect her to be good all the time. When we were in the diner today Catti asked her why she was so mean! I can’t imagine what it’s like to have everyone assume you’re...a jerk.” She said. Mrs. Holiday refused to listen to her daughter, “She must’ve done something to deserve it, they always do. It’s something I should’ve expected from someone of her...background.” She said, seething. Noelle was caught off guard by that. “...What?” She asked, confused. Mrs. Holiday sighed, “Honestly, Noelle, you don’t listen when I try and explain things like this to you. She’s a self-proclaimed lesbian lizard that lives alone! I bet she sells drugs and asks people to tattoo her in exchange for raw meat!” She hissed, Noelle seeing her mother’s real beliefs. Noelle felt appalled. “Is there something wrong with being a reptile? Or...liking girls?” She asked.

Mrs. Holiday rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. For one, I’m sure she’s just trying out a new trendy phase, and there’s nothing wrong with being a lizard as long as you stay in your place! Us deer are meant to be peacemakers. We’re both authoritative and powerful, yet able to listen to others. Monsters like your friend don’t even compare to our skill set. They’re meant to work for people like us, do you understand? They shouldn’t bounce around on their tails, trying to be something they’re not. They’re good at working! That is how society crumbles, Noelle.” She explained firmly. Noelle was speechless. How did she not know her mother felt this way? Rudy was not at all like her, and Noelle wondered why. “...Mom, you’re being...I don’t even…” She had so many words twirling in her head. ‘Her place’ ‘authoritative’ ‘skill set’ ‘something they’re not…’ 

‘Phase.’ 

Noelle grit her teeth. “...Mom.” She said, to which her mother replied, “Yes? I hope this isn’t another question. I can’t make it any clearer for you.” She muttered. Noelle gulped, feeling her brow tighten and her hands curl into fists. “Then...then...I am just as bad as Susie!” She said, her tone rising in volume with each word. Mrs. Holiday rolled her eyes. “Oh my, child. You’re in hysterics. You’re a star student and a ‘pleasure to have in class’ according to Ms. Alphys. My daughter would never stoop so low.” She said.

Noelle tugged off her bandaid. “Well, she did! And Susie was the one that helped me out of it! I cut myself when I was making orange zest and Susie helped me take care of it. The next day, today, I snuck into school and messed around in the supply closet! I used to steal icing from the pantry and I stole a pack of gum for Catti one time! I smoked weed once in freshman year and I kinda liked it! I got a B- on my calculus quiz! And...and…” She spouted off, her mother looking appalled with every word. “And I stole ten bucks from your wallet to buy that cute sweater you said you hated!” She said, before rushing halfway up the stairs. 

Her mother followed her, “Noelle. Ann. HOLIDAY!” She boomed, and Noelle was sweating bullets. “And one last thing!” She yelled, making her mother clamp her mouth shut. Noelle was unconsciously pulling her hair again. “I’m...I’m...I’m gay! And I know because I like Susie! And you can’t stop me from liking her!” She screamed, bolting up the stairs and slamming her door closed, her mother banging on it before Noelle locked it, hiding under her covers. She felt sweat and rage fill her body, her very soul crying out. This had never, ever happened before. Her mother’s shrill voice filled the other side of the room. “Noelle Holiday, you will open this door and face the consequences or I will find the skeleton key, open the door myself, and give you hell like you’ve never heard!” Noelle started panting, her anxiety bursting through the roof. She looked around frantically, trying to find something to help her. 

Noelle felt a sharp realization. Her window. A light rain had started, and the darkness had fallen over her town. Noelle looked at her pulsating door, caused by her mother’s angry fists, and a window sill with a perfect white curtain adorning the top’s arc. Noelle flashed back to her conversation with Lancer. 

“I met her not so long ago, after I stopped being a coward.” Noelle mumbled under her breath. Her mother stopped pounding. “What did you say, young lady?!” She yelled again, and Noelle turned away from the door. Noelle opened her window, careful not to let her mother hear. She looked down, the ground only a couple feet below her window. It still made her head spin in fear, but she took a breath. Noelle was scared of everything, all the time. But she had a decision to make. Stay a coward and be a slave to her mother’s standards all over again, possibly restricted from being around the love of her life, or....decide to stop shrinking in fear, decide to stop bowing down, decide to banish cowardice from her life forever…

Noelle didn’t think twice as she swung her leg over her window sill and dropped to the wet ground below, landing in her own garden. She broke her weight against her hands and knees, her wrist emitting a sharp pain that rang up her entire arm. She ignored it off of pure adrenaline, and took off running in the rainy landscape. Her hooves once again striking the sidewalk’s pavement, passing her old destroyed mailbox. She passed the Catti residence, the weird store that skeleton owned, and only stopped running when she hit a dead end near the apartment complex. She shivered and felt thoughts spread across her mind. ‘Should I have done that? Is it safe here? Am I going to get sick? Is mom going to call the police? ...Can I even go back?’ She rubbed her wet shoulders and eyed the apartments, realizing she could probably ask for help. She then heard a sly voice from behind her, “Hey, you. What'sss a pretty little thing like you doin’ in a dump like thisss?” Their ‘s’s’ were elongated with every word, and a slight rattle could be heard with every step. Noelle looked around to see a King Cobra monster, and she shivered long fangs protruded from their lip, and Noelle was sure she looked like a deer in the headlights. “...P-Please don’t hurt me.” She said, backing up. She was walking backwards farther down the alley, the cobra cornering her. 

“Hurt ya? Oh, deerie, we don’t do that. I jussst want to talk issss all...how about you come to my placcce?” They hissed, Noelle trembling in fear. 

“Back off, Cody.” A strong, feminine voice said from the shadows. Noelle jerked her head to the source and immediately recognized Susie. She looked truly frightening, her eyes lidded and sharp, her body doused in rain. Her hair was matted against her head and looked more like spines than the straight, purple strands Noelle was used to. “I thought I told you to find business elsewhere. No one wants to go home with someone like you. Not now, not ever.” She growled. Noelle looked small and fragile against the wall, and watched Susie intimidate the cobra. Their tail started to rest, the rattle falling silent. “I wasss jussst trying to help. I’ll be going...but you better watch your back, Sssusie.” They warned, slithering away. Susie looked over at the victim, “Hey, man, are you alr- Noelle?!” She whisper-yelled, making Noelle flinch and smile nervously. “Heh. Hi.” She said meekly. Susie rushed over and helped her up from her petrified state. “C’mon, c’mon. I’ll get you inside. What were you doing here? This place is awful!” She lectured, Noelle hanging onto Susie. She felt the pain in her wrist ricochet up her body, and her head finally processed everything that happened. 

She fell into Susie and began to cry, heavy tears flowing down her red cheeks. She tried to apologize or explain, but every word she tried to get out was just a long whine or a sob. Susie was caught off guard, but she picked Noelle up instead. “...Let’s get you inside.” She said as tenderly as she could, feeling guilty for scolding her. Susie trudged through the cold rain, holding Noelle close as could be.


	9. Wanted!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle runs from home and seeks refuge in Susie's house, a choice that she wouldn't regret.

Noelle felt a burst of warmth as Susie carried her inside. Susie had no idea what had happened, but she felt...scared for her. It was hard for anyone to be so precious to Susie, but she started growing soft. Ralsei, Lancer, Kris, all of them could’ve died at one point or another in the previously hostile Dark World. Susie had felt such fear in those moments that she felt the same thing for Noelle. Someone else might’ve called it trauma, but Susie ignored what someone else might’ve said. She set the crying Noelle down on her soft couch. Susie lived in a small house near the alley, and she made good use of it. Dim lights lit up an armchair, a couch, a short coffee table and a kitchen right next to it, the counter being the only separation between the two rooms. 

“Here, lemme see what hurts.” Susie coaxed Noelle, who had fallen silent and just let the tears flow. She held out her wrist and Susie started bending it in different directions, almost all of which made Noelle frown or breathe in sharply. “You’re sprained, but very lightly. You’ll be fine after some sleep and a brace. But...I gotta know, Jingles. Why are you here? Did Cody chase you?” She said, ready to kick some snake ass. Even though she was sure Cody wasn’t a bad dude...he just had really bad timing, a thing for innocent-looking girls, and a creepy voice. He wasn’t that bad of a person, he was just...weird. Noelle shook her head. “I...I ran off.” She said. Susie looked shocked. Sure, she herself had booked it a couple times but Noelle? “But...why?” She asked, confused. 

Noelle shrugged. “I...I had a fight with my mom. She...doesn’t like you. And I got upset.” She said plainly, sniffing through her words. Both of them were still covered in rain, and Susie decided not to push her. She was used to people - especially people like Noelle’s family - not liking her. Susie barely liked herself anyway. “...Do you want to take a shower and get some new clothes? Most of what I have probably won’t fit you, but I can look for something.” She asked softly. Noelle looked up at her. “Susie…” She hesitated. Susie nodded, “Y-Yeah?” Noelle blushed and sighed, “Why? Why are you so nice? Why are you...why are you helping me? I’ve caused a bunch of trouble and weirdness but you’re still so sweet. I-I didn’t even have the confidence to talk to you for years and it feels like you’re taking care of me like an old friend! Or...is this how you treat everyone?” She asked.   
Susie never failed to be shocked by Noelle. ‘Why…? Why am I being nice to her? Is that what she’s asking me? I thought we were friends! Isn’t this what friends do?’ Susie pondered, then recalled that she’d never given Kris a flirty nickname, nor had the two of them ever nearly kissed like Susie and Noelle had a couple times now. Kris and Susie never felt tense around one another, so...why did Susie feel so nervous right now, in front of the soaking wet Holiday?

Susie shrugged. “I dunno.” Was all she said. Noelle felt like her head was going to explode as Susie slowly got up to retrieve bandages from a drawer. Noelle watched her and wiped her cheeks with a wet sleeve. “...I’m sorry, that was weird.” Noelle apologized. Susie shook her snout quickly. “N-No it wasn’t. I guess I just don’t get it. I’m nice to you because...you’re my friend!” Susie explained shallowly, leaving both of them unsatisfied. Susie cursed herself. She didn’t know why, but calling Noelle a ‘friend’ seemed to make things a whole lot worse. Noelle folded her hands and sighed. “...Okay. I’m...I’m gonna shower now if th-that’s okay with you. Where’s your bathroom?” She asked. Susie pointed, “Down that hall to the left. There should be some towels in there already. When you’re ready I’ll slide you some clean clothes.” She said. Noelle took off without another word, embarrassed. 

Noelle walked down the hall, her hooves silent against the carpeted floor. She couldn’t help but notice some of the photos hanging in the short hallway. A hard, grizzled-looking reptile with a cool blue complexion was standing in a portrait, a military uniform draped over his equally cold-looking blocky shoulders. Near that, was a picture of a very young Susie, her hair tied up in white-ribbon pigtails while she wore a pink shirt that acted as a dress, as she held up a fistful of worms. Noelle smiled tenderly, unable to compare her to the young woman in the kitchen right now. Noelle peered closer at a photograph of Susie when she looked about thirteen, giving a thumbs up with one hand and the other draped around her father, who was laughing with his jaw open, both of them exposing teeth that any prey-like monster would find terrifying. But instead, Noelle just noted the comparison and continued to the bathroom, unafraid of Susie’s teeth. What she was truly scared of was being defined just as Susie’s ‘friend’ forever.

Susie tore through the layers of her beat-up wardrobe. She searched for some eligible Noelle-sized pajamas, since it was clear she ought to stay the night. Black ripped shirts, tees with scantily-clad women warriors, shorts that stretched on Susie but would hang off of Noelle...Susie sighed and finally turned to the bag she had of old clothes that didn’t fit her anymore. She dug through it and finally saw a yellow t-shirt that simply read ‘PUBLIC MENACE’ on the front in red. It was a joke gift from Kris, but they had underestimated how big Susie was, and gave her the wrong size. Susie appreciated it, but now she felt nervous. It would’ve fit Noelle just enough, but she felt she might’ve been a little...unnerved. Susie shook off the thought and grabbed a pair of black drawstring pants to give Noelle as bottoms, and took a breath to give Noelle the clothes. 

She walked out and suddenly realized she couldn’t exactly push the clothes under the door. She knocked nervously and Noelle’s sweet voice responded, “Yeah?” Susie felt herself jump, not realizing how nervous she was. “Hey, uh...I got some clothes. They probably aren’t your style, but they might fit. But you need to open the d-door to get them.” She said, wanting to smack herself for stammering. Noelle blushed on the other side, but wrapped a towel tightly around herself and opened the door. Susie felt many things she never had before as Noelle opened the door. She had left her curling, wavy hair down and her shoulders were bare. Susie suddenly understood the shoulder dress codes at the sight of her. Susie used to wear tank tops to school to protest the rule but if bare arms were this distracting then maybe she should stop. She managed to look away and handed her the shirt and pants. “H-Here. I hope you...like ‘em. Heh.” Susie coughed into her hand, and Noelle just looked a little confused at her demeanor. “Thanks. I should’ve said that first and foremost anyway, but I am...really glad you helped me.” She smiled. Susie nodded, “Eh? Oh, yeah! Of course! Anything, especially for you.” She said. 

‘Especially for you.’ Those words definitely put a sweet, sweet tension on the moment, and Noelle felt her heart flutter. The two young gays both looked like they were either going to throw up or start kissing, but Noelle rejected both options. “Well, I-I’ll get dressed.” She blushed, and Susie nodded, “Right! Heh, can’t...eat dinner naked.” She said awkwardly. Noelle couldn’t help but laugh as she closed the door and dropped her towel. “Well, you can, but you shouldn’t.” Noelle joked. Susie shrugged. “Right. Well, I hope you like stew because I’ve been making that for like six years and if you don’t like it, I’ll cry.” She said, replacing her usual ‘then i’ll eat your face’ punchline she used with everyone else. She felt comfort in Noelle’s little giggle as she entered the kitchen to serve dinner.

Noelle looked at her new outfit, having to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at her shirt. ‘PUBLIC MENACE’ was truly something that could never describe Noelle, no matter how much she might try. She slipped it over her head and tucked it into her sweatpants. She noticed something as she pulled it over her head, and she brought the shirt to her nose. Noelle recoiled in surprise just to take another smell. The shirt smelled like cinnamon and lotuses, something Susie often smelled of due to working with Asgore all the time. Deer noses could pick up anything and everything, and Noelle was glad to be a deer in that instance. She let it be and stepped out into the hallway, her nose filling with all new scents. Carrots, meat, potatoes, broth, onion, tomato puree… and some spices Noelle couldn’t discern from the other gorgeous smells filling the air. Noelle realized she hadn’t eaten since her meeting with Susie and Kris at the diner, and she felt the roof of her mouth water. 

Susie noticed Noelle walk inside the kitchen, her eyes searching for that gleeful smell. Susie felt flattered as she ladled soup into two bowls and set them down on her table, which was rickety and circular, covered with a red cloth to conceal how busted it was after two strong reptiles had spent years roughhousing with it. Susie felt like she should hide some parts of the house from Noelle, but it was too late. If Noelle didn’t like it, Susie wouldn’t blame her. One teenager with a poor GPA couldn’t take care of a whole house. She grinned as Noelle timidly stood next to her. “Er...is there anything I can help with? I’m a guest after all.” Susie snorted, “Aw, bull. You can kick back and relax BECAUSE you’re a guest. Besides, I have a couple questions. If you’re up for it.” She clarified, and Noelle felt a hole of dread fill her stomach, almost as intense as her hunger. Nevertheless, she waited until Susie sat down to taste the soup that made her stomach growl. Susie sat down and leaned back, not touching her food yet. Noelle decided to follow her lead until Susie snorted, “Noelle. Eat.” She said, and Noelle smiled nervously in thanks and started eating like a wolf, the taste indescribably good. It was as if it was something a warlock would give you to eat if you needed to heal. Noelle quietly wondered if there were warlocks in the Dark World as Susie crossed her arms. “So, I know the basics. You had a fight with your mom because...she doesn’t like me?” She asked. 

Noelle realized how much context Susie was missing, so she took a deep breath and trained the broth from her stew. “...Yeah, well…” She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, feeling awkward. “I came home and I was late, so she started to scold me. No big deal, then I told her I was hanging out with Kris and you, and...she got mad. She said you were a criminal and a delinquent.” Susie was staring down at the table cloth, a look on her face that told Noelle she’d heard all these insults before. Noelle felt her breath hitch at her own memories. “I-I told her I didn’t care and she said I should because of your...heritage. She said reptiles are meant to-” Susie cut her off. “Serve those that order them. Reptiles are meant to work and suppress any and all instincts.” Susie said, spitting the words out like tobacco. Noelle nodded, “Yeah. That’s what she said.” She whispered. A heavy blanket of silence fell over the room. Noelle finally broke it, “So I...told her I was gay, told her I smoked weed in freshman year and...other things. I ran upstairs and she followed me. I was...scared she might do something bad, so...so I jumped out of my window and ran as fast as I could. I don’t know why, but...I did it anyway.” She said, her words clunky and choked up. Susie looked shocked and sad, “I’m so sorry, Noelle. That...sounds unimaginable.” 

Noelle shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t know why, but…” Noelle heard alarms go off in her head. She shouldn’t tell her. She shouldn’t share this feeling but she wanted to so so so badly. “I...I felt different. I felt free. It hurt when I sprained my wrist but I finally felt brave. I’m scared of everything, but I did it anyway. For once I wasn’t the coward I’ve always been!” She proclaimed, her fist curled up on the table. Susie watched her grow in either anger or confidence. Noelle finally looked up and met Susie’s blazingly golden eyes with Noelle’s green ones. Susie tried to slow down Noelle’s craving for bravery, but Susie didn’t think there was an end to it. “Noelle, I have to admit...I never would’ve thought you were capable of shit like this.”   
Noelle’s gaze pierced through Susie. “I don’t think it was in me. I think it was you.” She whispered. 

Silence fell again, as the moment they had mixed magic repeated itself in front of their eyes. Susie could hardly hold back the fact that it felt like her stomach was messing with a hula hoop, in the best way possible. The two teens felt like their skin was on fire, craving to fulfill something that felt more and more like prophecy every second. Susie was leaning across the table, Noelle following her lead. Susie slowly slid her hand over Noelle’s hand, her sharp claws just barely grazing Noelle’s non-injured wrist. The two of them left a narrower and narrower gap, neither of them wanting to risk it all and finally close the gap. Suddenly, Susie’s phone rang, making the two of them flinch and bump foreheads. Noelle clutched her head and winced, Susie immediately recoiling, “Ah! Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I-” Noelle shook her head, “I-It’s fine, we can...we can talk later.” She said, stammering with every word. Susie felt guilty, but recognized the ringtone. Her father was calling. Susie cursed and stood up. “I...I…” She finally picked up her phone and met eyes with Noelle, her gaze softening into a nervous smile. “I have to take this, but...we’ll talk about this later, I promise. You can sleep in our guest room, it’s right next to the bathroom.” She said. 

Noelle blushed and nodded, “Uh, okay.” She said, Susie passing her. Just before Susie exited the kitchen, she looked down at Noelle. “And, uh...Jingles?” She asked, her teeth bared again. Noelle felt herself shiver with something she couldn’t describe as fear. “Yes?” She said timidly. Susie drummed her fingers against her own neck. “I’ll just say that...I...I like that we almost did what we just did.” She said clumsily, avoiding her gaze. Noelle beamed inside, and leaned up before she could think about what she was doing. On her tip-hooves, Noelle kissed Susie’s cheek. Susie blushed, and Noelle smiled, just as flushed in the face. “...I liked it too.” She admitted. Susie smiled dreamily, “..G-Goodnight.” She said. Noelle wrung her hands nervously. “Y-Yeah.” She whispered.

Susie stumbled out of the room for privacy and felt her own cheek, the area burning where Noelle had touched her. Susie had never felt this intensely about anyone, especially in this way. And Noelle had made the first move! Susie wondered how much she’d missed without half the guts Noelle had. She giggled like a little girl and called her father, “Dad. Dad, you are never going to believe what just happened…”

Noelle slowly glided towards her room, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she stepped inside, collapsing onto the bed. She couldn’t help but smile and cuddle close into the sheets, her romantic thoughts fading into a deep, deep, dream-filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom boom boom boom boom yes it's gay y'all. it's all coming together and we're gonna skip the fact they've known one another for a limited time.  
> also i hope the callback doesn't go unnoticed abt the magic mixing line 
> 
> and i want to make it horny so bad but it's just too wholesome for me to do that because i have a THEME and people will not appreciate it if i break the THEME if they wanted HORNY CONTENT they'd check out my other FICS


	10. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie grapples with her feelings for Noelle as a familiar imposter re-enters her life.

Susie, for once, woke up early. It was Monday, and also the day of their project, the ball, and whatever else people might throw at her. Susie got up and brushed her teeth, spitting out the foam. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair for about ten seconds before thinking it wasn’t worth the pain in her scalp. She tugged on her old purple coat and a blue shirt, a pair of saggy jeans to make Susie’s ‘look’ hers. She was just about to step out and call Kris until she remembered the events of last night. She touched her lips and cringed to herself. ‘Was I really okay with that? With almost kissing Noelle? Was that something I truly wanted? Or do I just think she’s pretty?’ Susie pondered to herself. She regretted saying they’d talk about it later. She knocked on Noelle’s room door, and heard no response. She knocked again and waited. She took a breath and opened the door, to find Noelle clinging to a pillow, asleep.

Susie smiled softly. She was covered by the sheets and Susie’s old shirt, and her breathing was slow and steady. She was dead asleep, and her hair sprawled across the bed like growing vines. Susie felt a sudden feeling of intense affection. She looked so pretty, so peaceful. Susie felt herself wondering how it’d feel to be next to her right now, or to know what she dreamt of..Susie quickly closed the door, trying to reason with her own emotions. It was like she was having a battle with her own heart, and she was losing miserably. How was she supposed to act normal now? Susie elected to distract herself with breakfast, since she had enough time to make something good. Susie left to the kitchen and attempted to brush away the thoughts…

She got a spatula and pan and started to make eggs, absentmindedly working on autopilot. She tried to ignore the fact that a very attractive girl she met not so long ago was sleeping in her house, and the fact they almost kissed less than twenty-four hours ago. She split the breakfast in half and set the table for the two of them. She still couldn’t focus. She turned on the radio. 

“Nooooow I-eeeeee, don’t know why-eeee I keep thinkin’ ‘bout youuuuu…” A country song was cut off sharply by Susie changing the channel.   
“And now, the weather should be rainy and humid, a perfect time to stay in with that special someone-” Susie grew frustrated and changed the channel again.   
“A local couple is getting married today! Two young monsters fell in love about a year ago and said that they’re tying the knot early because they said they both, quote, “Couldn’t stop thinking of one another-” Susie knocked her fist against the radio and it crashed to the ground, pulling the plug and leaving her in silence. She felt her heart beat against her chest. She rested her face in her hands, trying to calm her nerves. 

Noelle woke up after hearing a crashing noise, and chuckled to herself. She got up and stretched, walking across the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized she didn’t have much to clean up with. She had to skip polishing her hooves, brushing her teeth, changing clothes, and a couple other things. She felt weirdly okay with skipping the cosmetic stuff. Makeup, hair, hooves...Noelle peered at herself in the mirror. She called out to Susie from the hallway, “Hey, uh, do you have a spare toothbrush or something?” She called. Susie answered quickly. “Yeah, we store single-use ones for when Kris stays over. Look under the sink!” She replied, caught off guard but still happy to hear her voice.  
Noelle did so and got out a shitzy, plastic brush. She snorted lightly at its surface, covered in princess decals and words like, “Fabulous!”, “Adorable!” and “Economic!” Noelle was pretty sure there was a mistranslation somewhere along the line. Nevertheless, she brushed her teeth and began to let her thoughts drift. She looked around the bathroom...which, in all fairness, was not as well-kempt as her own. Shampoo bottles were overturned, and Noelle counted around five- She read the labels as she brushed- Shampoo, conditioner, scale shine, claw polish, E-Z Fang Gloss- Noelle had to keep from messing with the bottles further. She always knew different monster species required different things to keep up their attributes, but she couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Susie carefully polishing her claws. No wonder they were so intimidating. Even the front of the bottle touted a very sassy-looking salamander with claws that would’ve made monsters like Berdly run for the hills. Noelle washed sink water in her mouth, picked up Susie’s lightly-used brush and turned it on her own hair. It ran through cleanly, and she considered asking Susie why she didn’t use it or where she got it from, but decided it would probably be rude. Then Noelle remembered that it was Susie, and if anything, she’d call her ‘deer girl’ again and ignore her question.

So Noelle grabbed the brush and exited the room, turning down the hall. “Hey, Susie?” She called. Susie had finished setting up two breakfasts, and turned to see Noelle, still standing in Susie’s old clothes. Susie felt herself ache with both affection and frustration that she was experiencing affection. “Hey.” Was all she said, trying to ignore how pretty Noelle was with such little effort. Then she spotted the brush and felt regret. Was Noelle going to tell her she looked...homely? Or there was lice in it? Oh God. Noelle looked at Susie’s hair, “Out of curiosity, where did you get this brush? It’s lovely.” She said. Susie relaxed, “Oh. It’s an old pet brush from the store downtown. My dad and I picked it out when I decided to grow out my hair. I don’t know why you like it, I hate using it…” She said. Noelle looked confused, “Really? How do you use it?” She asked. Susie shrugged, “Uh...like this?” She took the brush and dragged it down her hair, pulling her scalp. Noelle chuckled, “Aw, you don’t know how to brush!” She said.

Susie looked confused, “Huh?” She asked, and Noelle smiled, “Here, eat, and I’ll show you what my aunt showed me when I first started growing my coat.” She said, and Susie had forgotten how Noelle was a deer, not a lizard like her. Susie obeyed, but hesitated to sit down in front of her plate and have her hair be treated by Noelle. She was tense until Noelle carefully detangled her hair with a hand on the root and brushing out the ends towards the top. Susie never once felt any pain, she just felt her hair getting fluffier. Noelle’s hands grazed her neck, bristles pulling down on Susie’s thick locks. Noelle found herself jealous at Susie’s rich hair, but all Susie could think about was how she wished Noelle would touch her neck again. Eventually, Noelle finished and smoothed it down. “See? Not so bad! You just need to know what to do!” She said cheerfully. “You look very pretty.” She said. Susie blushed and looked at her reflection in the microwave. She looked similar, but not nearly as ragged. Her hair seemed to relax and flow rather than stick and knot. Strands wandered into Susie’s face, and she blew them aside, something she’d never had to do before. “...Thanks.” She said, and Noelle just smiled. 

Susie’s eyes wandered to the clock and she cursed, “Oh, shit! We gotta go, take your breakfast with you.” She said. Noelle blinked and spotted the paper plate full of eggs and salsa. She shrugged and grabbed it, along with a fork. Susie tossed a book bag over her shoulder, and Noelle felt awkward. She’d left her bag at home, but she followed Susie anyway. Susie hopped down off the porch and pulled a bike from beside her house. Noelle watched, with her mouth full. “Wrow. How’d tu get dat?” She asked, then swallowing her eggs. Susie smiled, “Garden money, Jingles.” She said, swinging a leg over the bike. Noelle looked confused until Susie patted the metal bars over the wheel on the back. “Just sit down on here, and you can keep eating.” She said, shrugging. Noelle hesitated, but eventually adjusted herself to sitting down, relaxing her back against Susie’s. She faced the house as Susie burst off, and Noelle carefully finished her breakfast. 

The sun rose over them, and students emerged from their houses. Jockington drove past them in a used car, Catti tapping away in the passenger’s seat. They slowed down a bit and Noelle blushed, hard. She tried to ignore the fact Catti was videoing them, but Susie just grinned and grew up a peace sign, riding down the bike path to avoid them. Noelle laughed sadly, “Sorry about them.” She said, as they rode under a short overpass. Susie shrugged, “Hey, people will be people. Even if it’s being openly rude.” She said. Noelle frowned, “How can you have that attitude? Doesn’t it suck to have to deal with that?” She asked. Susie went quiet for a second. “...It all comes back to how I have scales. I can’t afford to be scary like I was when I was a sophomore. Not intentionally, at least.” She said. Noelle quirked her brow, “What do you mean?” She asked. Susie sighed, “Nothin’. I’m just getting all sentimental.” She said. Noelle turned her head towards her, “Well...what if I want to hear something sentimental?” She smiled.

Susie snorted, “You’re ridiculous, then.” She said, and Noelle felt the silence. She could almost hear her heartbeat as the sun’s rays blew through the leaves, putting a hole-filled shadow down their path. Susie finally gave into the pressure of both Noelle’s desire to hear her story and the pressure of Noelle’s hair tickling her neck, “Well, you know how the story is with animal-monsters. Dogs, dinosaurs, insects, lizards...deer. We all kinda relate to real animals, so we have pre-made ideas about how other monsters act. I…won’t lie, I was expecting you to be way more prim and proper than you are. Not to say you’re not! But you’re...less so. Y’know?” She asked. Noelle nodded, “Uh huh. Go on.” She felt a little insulted and flattered at the same time. Susie sighed, “Well...reptiles get similar shit for being themselves. They’re expected to be cold, unfeeling...but predatory. You ever seen nature shows of crocodiles sneaking up on a chicken or something? Like that.” She said. 

“We’re not allowed to have passion! I can’t act way too boisterous around strangers because they’ll see my teeth and freak out! I can’t go around a group of kid monsters or some mammal will get all fuckin’ feathertwisted and make the kids avoid me! I can’t even sell flowers without people asking for someone ‘without claws’. What do you mean, ‘without claws?’ Half the damn town as claws! Catti, Catti’s weird sister, Catti’s weirder brother-in-law, Alligator chick, uh, Monster Kid, Ralsei, Temmie, that lion waitress, the ice wolf, Senator Bear, uh...the fucking nurse! AND ME! I have claws! So take these fucking daffodils and shove them up your clawless ass!” She said angrily, probably disturbing some birds. Noelle got chills hearing her talk so furiously about such an unfounded fear of her. 

“...Oh my God.” She said quietly. Susie held her tongue from ranting anymore. “I...I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you. But it just...sucks! So much!” She said, as they approached the school. Noelle felt so bad for her, as they slowed to a stop. Susie swung her leg over it and tried to avoid Noelle’s gaze, and she reached for her bookbag. Noelle shyly placed her hand onto Susie’s shoulder, and Susie couldn’t help but meet her eyes, as brilliant and shining as they were. Noelle gave a soft smile, exposing her buckteeth again. “...Well, you convinced me not to feel so frightened of you. And if you can convince the biggest coward on Earth to like you then you can’t be that scary in the first place.” She proposed. Susie snorted and laughed, her purple cheeks lighting up into a toned pink. “I dunno how, but you always seem to know what to say to me.” Noelle chuckled softly, “I’ll call it instincts.” She shrugged, and Susie followed her into the school after she parked her bike.

Noelle and Susie walked down the halls, overly keen of the eyes on them. Noelle felt Susie leann a little closer to her, and she realized that Susie’s breath had gotten faster. Noelle could hear it, and Susie’s claws seemed to touch Noelle’s pants every now and then. Then Noelle realized what it was, she was nervous. Susie’s yellowed eyes darted around to everyone, and each eye that met her gaze quickly turned around and ignored her in fear. What Noelle used to mistake for anger and rudeness was actually anxiety and poor social skills. Noelle was pretty much used to attention like this, since she was the mayor’s daughter and all, but there was no way Susie was used to this analytic peering. Noelle smiled tenderly and took hold of Susie’s anxious claws, folding her palm in Noelle’s smaller hand. Susie jerked her head towards Noelle and she just grinned, her hooves clacking against an otherwise quiet hallway. 

Susie felt her heart race and soar, unfamiliar with this kind of comfort. When she was with Kris she typically didn’t care about those gazes, but for some reason she wished them to disappear while she was with Noelle, like pies happened to disappear around Kris. They prodded at her nerves like Kris prodding a pumpkin pie in interest. But when Noelle grasped her hands, she felt like it all indeed had disappeared. Comfort. Comfort while stared down by her peers, she’d never felt it. But feeling Noelle’s soft hands in hers was all the distraction she needed. She felt as much comfort as she imagined Kris would after eating a... y’know what? I think you get it.

*:･ﾟ✧

Class began just as Noelle, Kris and Susie threw together the last plans of their project, Alphys granting the whole class a grace period. Kris plopped in front of Susie and swiveled around as the first group got up. They wrote out what they wanted to say on Susie’s desk, and Susie watched the picture form. Noelle’s little antlers were sticking out of a bookbag, with a large black ‘X’ over it. Susie sighed, “She doesn’t have her bag because she stayed the night with me.” She explained. Susie caught a glimpse of shock in Kris’ red eyes, and Susie grabbed their wrist in the middle of them drawing a pair of interlocking female symbols. “No, you friggin’ idiot! We didn’t!” She blushed, whispering as quietly as she could. Kris’s nose scrunched in suspicion and they drew a large question mark. Susie rolled her eyes and explained Noelle’s mother’s episode and her fleeing the house to end up at Susie’s front step. Kris listened intently, wincing at certain parts. Susie sighed and threw a glance at Noelle. “I feel awful. I know it’s not my fault or anything, but I hate the thought that she’s hurting right now. I screwed things up between us anyway, last night was majorly awkward.” She sighed, resting her head on the desk. Kris quirked their head in curiosity, before pulling out the picture they’d drawn when this all started. The picture of Susie and Noelle both wearing pink friendship bracelets, to represent their friendship. 

Susie nodded, “Of course we’re still friends! Nothing like a fight happened. I just...we, uh, just...got too close. I got too close.” She said vaguely. Kris frowned at that, too, and drew again. She drew the same symbol as one end of a scale, the other end lower, as if it was heavier. Susie snuffed them, “No! I already told you we’re not more than friends-” She was cut off by Kris drawing a thought bubble around it and pointing to Susie, as if to say it was her thoughts. “Do...I want to be more than just friends with Noelle?” She asked them, and Kris nodded fervently. Susie blushed, but didn’t immediately answer. Her gaze drifted back to Noelle again. Everything about her seemed so beautiful in that moment that if anyone could see what Susie saw then they’d never want another monster again. But Susie tore her eyes away and clamped her hands over her eyes. “I-I don’t know!” She said in a hushed tone. Of course she did! Who wouldn’t? But why now? Why when it was all so early? So new? Susie hated it. She decided that she hated this feeling and hated Noelle for making her feel it! Why did she have to come and help her so much? Almost kiss her and tell Susie she wasn’t scary? Why did all that have to come from Noelle? Why? Why? Why??

Susie stood up, her chair scraping against the floor harshly. The group that was presenting halted suddenly, and Susie felt sweat drip down her face as everyone’s eyes fell on her, even Noelle’s. Their greenness made everything look so tinted and light, and Susie had to shut her eyes again. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Alphys spoke up first, “Susie, is everything alrigh-” Susie cut her off and stood up straight, towering over the class, “Ihavetogotothebathroom.” She announced, quickly stepping around the class and heading for the door. Alphys called after her, “Be b-back soon, alright?” She said timidly, before turning to the class again, wringing her hands nervously. Noelle and Kris exchanged a look of worry, Noelle feeling chills of dread build up.

Susie’s footsteps echoed down the hall as she turned into the bathroom, holding her back against a stall. She was thankful it was empty as she turned around and turned on the faucet, running her hands under cold water to make sure she wasn’t numb. After confirming she wasn’t sick or possessed or some screwed up version of both, she sat down on the counter, her feet unable to dangle because of her sheer size. She took off her jacket and threw it on the ground to cool off, her arms soaking in the cold of the icy bathroom air. She looked down at her wet hands and could still feel Noelle’s warm palm curled up in her own, and she whimpered as her head spun again. Her dad used to tell story after story of falling for her mother, and Susie felt strikingly similar. Nausea, panicking, disbelief. Especially at Kris’ mention of more intimate activities, she couldn’t help but think through the logistics of it. Noelle was enveloped by simply a hug from Susie, and if Susie could even get to kiss her, she’d have to practically kneel to do it. Not to mention that Noelle was a tiny deer with god-knows-what kind of opinions about dating another girl, and if Susie wanted to marry her there was no way Noelle’s mother would attend- MARRIAGE? WHY WAS SHE THINKING OF MARRIAGE? Susie didn’t even believe in that kind of thing, but here she was, thinking of her guest list!

Susie’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of hooves cracking sharply against tile. Susie panicked and rushed inside the stall, tripping over her own jacket. She turned the lock closed. The hooves approached closer and closer, and Susie felt her heartbeat pump louder and louder. Her blood boiled in an emotion she couldn’t define as either anticipation or pure animalistic fear. She backed against the stall until she heard a familiar voice. “Susie? Susie? I know you came in here, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you all this time! But you kept spending time with that weird nervous girl. I swear, she doesn’t know how to put in any effort.” Susie finally realized it was fear, as she recognized that chatty, talkative, and very cheery tone. She slowly reached forward and unlocked the door, and almost instantly the voice revealed itself to be exactly who she knew it was. “Ah! There you are! I knew it!” Fauxelle jerked open the door, a cheery grin on her face. Susie felt backed into the corner, literally and figuratively. 

Fauxelle looked even more similar to her counterpart in the light world. Her hair was still a cold white instead of Noelle’s pleasant blonde, but other than that she looked identical. Cool-toned green eyes, spotty freckles, a pair-shaped form, and she covered herself with a pair of jeans and a collared purple shirt, Susie looked her up and down, trying to process what exactly had happened. She swallowed nervously and spoke finally, “How...are you here? There’s no way you could’ve been able to reach this place! We needed a strong soul like Kris’ just to be able to enter and leave. It’s not possible.” She argued, and Fauxelle smiled happily, “Well, it’s simple, really! Monster bodies like yours and the Darkeners are made of magic and dust, both physiological elements that comprise your innermost workings.” Fauxelle reached up and plucked a hair from Susie’s head, and Susie growled at her, “What was that f-” Fauxelle put a sly finger against her lips. “Let me finish. You’re made of dust and magic, but I was made by Ralsei! I’m one-hundred-percent magic, so passing through a barrier or using power is too easy.” She giggled. She then reached up and plucked her own hair, and held it next to Susie’s in her hands. Noelle’s hair burst into golden sparkles while Susie’s hair remained completely fine. 

Susie felt her heart sink, “So...how long have you been here?” She asked. Fauxelle’s happy smile turned into a sour grin, “Long enough to see how that deer treats you.” She said, and Susie shuddered. “She whines and sobs about anything! And I tried to warn her over and over...I made sure her phone didn’t work so she didn’t receive calls from her mother, I notified the police of her misdeeds- did you know she smoked pot in freshman year? She got a B- on a calculus quiz? AND she stole money from her mother to buy a sweater? She’s despicable!- and I even destroyed her mailbox to get them to pick up the hint! None of it worked! She’s dull AND stupid!” She complained and raved, and Susie felt her blood boil, “Don’t say that about Noelle! She’s none of those things!” Susie defended, even if she was surprised to hear about that first one, to say the least. 

Fauxelle backed up and out of the stall, as Susie’s teeth were pointed and she was much bigger than her. Susie, whether she knew it or not, emitted a repticious growl from the back of her throat, working closer to Fauxelle. “You will never speak of her that way! I’ll shut your mouth for you, if you won’t do it yourself…” She threatened. Fauxelle frowned in anger, “What are you talking about? I was made for you! How can you care about her so much when I’m right here?” She asked. “How can you even like her?” She asked, “Don’t you like me?” 

Susie’s brow furrowed down. “I don’t like you. I never liked you! I never should’ve been so careless with Ralsei’s magic, and I should never have indulged you! I don’t just like Noelle! She’s who you were supposed to be, so if anyone is stupid, it’d be you.” She said, in a sudden spout of defensive passion. Fauxelle’s expression looked hurt, and Susie almost backpedalled because of how similar to Noelle she truly looked. But Fauxelle wasn’t Noelle at all, and she was definitely NOT supposed to be here. “Now go home.” Susie ordered, turning away from her. Fauxelle reached out, “But...the...the dance. Will...you go with...me…?” She asked. Susie frowned at her again, “No! I won’t, I’m going with the girl I like! Go! Home!” She barked at her. Fauxelle’s expression darkened as Susie bent over to grab her jacket, but she froze halfway through when she heard Fauxelle speak…

“Fine. Then we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

Susie felt a sharp smack and ring against her head, then she saw nothing as the bathroom lights and sensation of cold melted away into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoOoOoOo boy this one took a while didn't it?????? sorry lol quarantine is hard on me noggin
> 
> couple things about this chapter:   
> \- Almost none of this magic logic is canon I kinda just had it happen for plot convenience 
> 
> \- Fauxelle is the way she is because Ralsei projected what he imagined Noelle to be onto Fauxelle to create an image that would be nearly identical...but unfortunately he had a couple misconceptions about her
> 
> \- remember the tiny Kris Ralsei made as a demonstration of his magic abilities? they're still cartwheeling around harmlessly but since Ralsei knows Kris pretty deeply, the tiny Kris doesn't go around being a dick like Fauxelle
> 
> \- The biking thing and the radio thing are both tropes I have used in other fics and ones I adore. Those other writing exercises kind of bled into this fic so i don't really mind the repetition. 
> 
> \- NO SUSIE ISNT HORNY SHES CONFLICTED ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT NOELLE IS A FRIEND OR NOT my friend joey proofread this and thought she was horny for noelle but shes NOT shes just a TEENAGER or WHATEVER >:( or maybe she is idk you're the reader project onto her as much as you like


	11. Devilish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle flees with Kris back into the unknown world to try and find their friend, and ask for advice from a familiar jester.

Noelle tapped her hoof against the floor as she watched the clock, leaning her hand against her chin. She was thinking of Susie. That was nothing new, but it was bad. She had a bad feeling that something bad had happened, and it might’ve been her own fault that it was bad. Why was she so skittish? Why did she rush out so fast? Noelle idly messed with the hem of Susie’s shirt that hung off her shoulders, and she tried to smell it again. She breathed in and was only met with the savory scent of cotton instead of the familiar musk of her friend. Her stomach dropped and her tapping got worse, the noise growing in volume. 

She tried to relax- no, she HAD to relax. She forced her foot down as people started giving her looks. She focused on Catti lazily controlling Jockington, who slithered harmlessly on the ground. Catti’s magic of control was one truly formidable, and Noelle felt slightly soothed in watching someone else do such an impressive feat.. She watched carefully until Jockington got up and smiled at the crowd, “Now, uh, Catti and I couldn’t find a third member to join our group so we gotta make up a third kind a’ magic. So we’re gonna mix it up!!” She shouted, and people looked surprised, but excited anyway. Mixing magic. Mixing magic… Noelle’s thoughts felt plagued as Catti took hold of Jockinton’s tail and forced him straight. She bent him down like a pogo stick and jumped, and Jockington’s sheer speed made him act like one. Catti bounced around the classroom, up and off the walls. 

Noelle’s stomach flooded with dread again. This was going to end in disaster, and Noelle would be trapped without a way to help Susie. She was tapping again, and she felt her skin go cold. The last time Susie left during a time like this was when she entered a parallel dimension! Noelle’s hands pressed against her desk and she knew she had to do something. She felt her fear and bravery build, trying to out race one another. Noelle wouldn’t let them do either, and she began to think thoughts too large for her head. ‘She needs me. No she doesn’t. Well, she needs me right now! She’s fine. But she’s been gone for so long! She’s probably just taking a break from class. But if she wanted to have a break, why’d she come in the first place? And it’s not like her to ditch us! She’s not like that! I need to act if I really like her! She’s not like this! I need to do something if I… I’m not like this either! I need to do this because I...maybe it’s time I start being like this!’ Noelle stirred in her seat.

‘I need to leave…”

She forced her legs to be free of jittering and movement, her cold hooves making dull scratches in the tile.

‘I need to leave because…’

She looked up from her desk, her peers watching Catti and Jockington bounce endlessly around the walls, some people catching wind of the risk and ducking as the duo bounced over their heads.

‘I need to leave because…!’

She felt something broil in her heart, in her very soul. She pushed her hands against her desk as if to be released from it’s goody-two shoes impulses.

‘I need to leave because I love Susie!’

She tried to raise her hand from the surface of the desk’s cold wood to ask Alphys to leave, but she couldn’t. Noelle looked down at her desk, at her immobile palms. A thick layer of ice had banded over her hands, composed of the same snowflakes that Susie had drawn out from in her last week. She panicked and tugged on her hands, hard. She was stuck and everyone was watching either her display of magical incompetence or Catti and Jockington’s traveling circus show. Kris almost spoke up and moved forward, but ducked as Catti, still pokerfaced, bounced over their head. Kris frowned and crawled towards Noelle. 

Catti and Jockington’s weird duo began to destroy school supplies and dent the walls, the pale chartreuse colors distorting with each strike. Alphys spoke to them, “I-I think we get it, guys! Y-You can come down now!” Catti shrugged from her position on the snake. “Dunno how.” She said, pulling out her phone while still bouncing without regard for the classroom or it’s students. Alphys blinked, “Uh...what?” She asked. The students immediately panicked, rising from their desks and hideaways to avoid certain snake-stick death. Kris ran to Noelle’s side and started pulling on her iced hands, tugging at her wrists until their own hands ached. “Kris! Kris, we have to find Susie!” She said, panicked, and Kris shook their head wildly, now trying to bash the ice with a pencil and their curled fists. Noelle frowned and started to talk more than tug. “What do you mean, no?!” She asked. Kris rolled their eyes but kept trying to break the ice. Everyone was talking or yelling over one another, papers flying and people fleeing the room altogether. 

Kris hammered again and Noelle was insistent, “Why not? Why shouldn’t we? Is this something you know and I don’t? Kris! Talk to me!” She begged, and Kris sharply looked around, then curled up into a ball on the floor with their hands covering their brown, sloppy hair. Noelle looked at them in confusion, still standing herself. “What are you doing-?” She asked, and Kris gasped, a sudden and unexpected volume to their voice. “Noelle! DUCK!” They yelled, but Noelle didn’t hear a word. Jockington’s tail hit right against her chest and her hands were broken free, shards of magic ice flying all around. Fortunately, they all disappeared before they could hit the ground- or a classmate’s face. Noelle hit the floor with a loud smack, and the impact also knocked Catti off of Jockington’s jump-mobile. Noelle groaned and hugged her torso, the wind knocked out of her. She couldn’t waste any time to coddle herself when someone else could be in trouble. She stumbled to her feet and raised her hand, flakes of ice melting away from her fingertips, “Miss Alphys! Can I please, uh, use the doe’s room?” She asked, and Alphys, who was hunkered under her desk, clutching her PC with a cutesy cat-girl as her screensaver, nodded. “Uh...of course, Noelle. G-Go ahead.” She replied.

*:･ﾟ✧

Noelle didn’t waste a second, her track and field experience boosting in as she ran to the bathroom. Kris barely kept up with her after they slid out of the class while the panic died down. Noelle stopped in front of the bathrooms and looked at Kris. “I, uh...don’t know if you’re allowed inside.” She said, and Kris frowned, “I can go wherever I want.” They said quietly, but still leaned against the wall. “But I don’t want to go in either.” They said, and Noelle nodded, before pausing again. “I’m...sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you or been so...forceful.” Kris shrugged, “It’s fine.” They said, brushing it off. Noelle frowned, wishing she could’ve been more articulate about what she wanted to say, but instead walked inside the bathroom, searching for any sign of Susie. She breathed in, and searched for that smell of flowers and dinner. She clacked her heels against the tile, shivering slightly at the cool air hitting her skin. She suddenly stopped and breathed in again, before noticing a small, small line on the ground. She kneeled carefully and picked up a slim, aubergine hair. She had had a fistful of Susie’s hair after she brushed it that morning, it was definitely hers, but that wasn’t enough. She looked up and down the tile floor, before noticing a flash of purple coming from the farthest stall’s floor.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat, and she scrambled to stand. She swung open the hinged door and looked inside. Susie’s purple blazer-jacket was laying on the floor, a heap of cloth and memories. Noelle anxiously scooped it up, and confirmed the familiar worn hemline and labeled tag. She then brought it to her nose and breathed in deeply. She almost dropped it and second-guessed that it was Susie’s at all. It smelled not at all of flowers or food or affection, of all the things Noelle knew Susie to be made of...but it smelled of...ice. Of being buried alive. No, that was ridiculous...A sour, perfumed smell was emitted from the blazer and Noelle felt her stomach drop all over again. It smelled like the dark ruins of Lancer’s castle, she just hadn’t figured it out until now. Susie was gone. And she’d gone to the Dark World.

Noelle rushed out of the bathroom and Kris followed soon after, jogging to keep up with her sheer pace. “What happened?” They asked simply and Noelle remembered to tell them, “This is Susie’s. But it doesn’t smell like her. It smells like Lancer’s castle. Here.” She said, and handed it to Kris, who inhaled the musty scent of the stone walls. “...Let’s go.” They growled, and Noelle watched them practically march down the hall towards the closet, then followed their lead. The two of them approached the closet, it’s importance more obvious than ever. Kris tugged it open and Noelle spied the dark shapes inside, ultimately forming nothing the eye could process. She took a breath and stepped inside, almost immediately greeted with that sinking, sinking fall. 

*:･ﾟ✧

Noelle and Kris anxiously approached the castle’s walls, the door and halls both open and silent. Noelle’s long white skirt barely just kept from the floor, the hem tickling her legs and making her spine shake every now and then. She felt more cowardly than ever. Kris felt every ounce of anxiety that Noelle displayed. She was shaking, still holding Susie’s jacket, which had become the long, black vest that Susie wore originally down in the Dark World. Despite her nervous appearance, she strode in without hesitation, looking for a sign of their friend. Kris suddenly stopped halfway down their path and put a gauntlet-ed hand out, making Noelle stop in her tracks. “What’s up?” She asked quietly, and Kris scowled, before moving to a different path. Noelle hesitated, but ultimately trusted Kris. They passed puzzles made of buttons labelled in card suits, and dark blue walls that made everything seem dark despite being finely lit. They turned the corner of the daunting hallway and bore eyes on a dungeon cage. Kris rocketed themselves forward and shook the bars. Ralsei’s voice came from inside and quickly he revealed himself, as the cloak and hat he donned normally had concealed him from their eyes. “Kris! And Noelle! Oh, thank the Light, I thought I’d be stuck here forever!” He said, his hands clutching the same bars Kris tugged on.

Kris looked angry, and spoke, startling both Noelle and Ralsei. “Who did this to you?” They said, strong will in their voice. Ralsei reached through the bars and touched Kris’ armored shoulder to calm them. It worked, despite Kris’ best attempts at remaining bloodthirsty. “Fauxelle...she came through on a rampage! She said she had stolen away Susie to make her see reason, and that she didn’t want Lancer or I to intervene! It’s...it’s all my fault, I never should have made her. She’s convinced that she’s perfect, that she’s an infallible person. I tried...I tried to get rid of her, to dispel her magic from even existing, but her will to live is too strong, and my willingness to kill her is that much weaker...she doesn’t even have a SOUL and I can’t bear to hurt her.” Ralsei said, his head hung in shame. His ears framed his face so pathetically that even Noelle was charmed in a way.

Noelle stepped forward, “I...I’m sorry, who?” She asked, confused. Kris and Ralsei paused, but eventually Ralsei spoke up, squeezing Kris’s hand for strength. “When I invited Kris and Susie to the gala, Susie requested a...lesson. In...romantic conversation.” Noelle blinked, then blushed pink. “Susie wanted to flirt??” She asked. Ralsei sighed, “Yes, it’s one of the many tactics we used when ACTing against enemies in this world! She, unfortunately, was unable to master this skill.” He explained, trying to avoid the part about how it was a replica of Noelle, but Kris cut him off. “When she flirted with a Hathy, all she said was ‘So come here often?’ and then it fled from awkwardness. Then she chased it with her axe and demanded it, ‘come back so I can flirt with you!’ So yes, she needed some lessons if she wanted to take you to the gala.” Kris explained. Noelle blushed and sighed, “Jeez, I wish I was there. But this replica was one of...who?” She asked, not putting two and two together.

Ralsei shrugged and chuckled nervously. “I, uh...assumed that she wanted a more...involved lesson- Susie is pretty blunt, y’know - so to prepare her for a likely scenario, I-” Kris cut him off again and just pointed to Noelle. “It’s you.” He declared. Noelle felt even more flustered, “It’s a copy of me??” She asked, pointing to her own face. Ralsei put his forehead against his palms, pushing his hat up and moving the shadows from his face. “Y-yes...with some minor imperfections...like a craving for the blood of sweet deer-girls with names that rhyme with hers and...white...hair...” He explained, getting more muffled. Noelle frowned, blushed, rethought it, rethought again, and rethought it all over. “Wait, Susie wanted to flirt with me? Why is my magic clone evil? It hates me? Why does it have white hair???” Ralsei couldn’t keep up with the questions, ultimately responding with “I don’t know.” to all of them while Kris tampered with the lock.   
Noelle finally snapped herself from her stupor to focus on the desperate goat monster, shaking her head to clear it. “Well, we should deal with the immediate stuff now. How can we free you from this cage? Is there a lock or something?” 

Ralsei began to explain, “Everything is secured by puzzles in the dark world, and if you can solve the one for this door, I’m sure you can get me ou-” Suddenly, there was a large clanging sound and the two monsters looked over to see that Kris had simply sliced the lock in half with their sword. The bronze blade glittered as Kris let it disappear back into their inventory. “We don’t have time to skip around solving puzzles. My best friend is out there with an enemy in tow. We need to get to that fake deer and fast...the old Susie way.” They said, coldly turning to them both and swinging the prison door open, as Ralsei slowly left his confines. “...Well, I get your point. But we need to strategize first.” Ralsei said, and began to think over what to do first.

Noelle frowned and looked down at her saber, the one she’d come with on her dress. She hated to think she’d have to use it, not that she even knew how to. A small light went on in her head. “Wait...I...this might sound stupid, but I think I might have an idea. When I played RPGs with my dad we always were told or taught by some old village elder, someone that was all-knowing or very wise. We may not know a lot about Fauxelle, but maybe someone can tell us the history of that spell you learned, Ralsei.” She prompted. 

Kris and Ralsei then shared a look, a worried one that made Noelle’s hope dampen. “What’s wrong? Do you guys not have that kind of person here?” She asked. Ralsei scratched the back of his neck, “Erm...well, kind of. There’s a stuffed cat that’s been here since before I was born. His name is Seam, but I think he’d try and hide something...he’s never been very up front with us. So...we’ll have to go to a person insane enough to know about this magic and be willing to tell us.” He said. Kris sighed and fiddled with their scarf, looking annoyed. “...Besides, it’s not like he won’t do it. He thinks he can do anything.” Ralsei muttered, exchanging a knowing glance with Kris.

*:･ﾟ✧

The three stood in the dungeon, in front of a large cage with a single door. Faint giggles and the sound of bouncing ricocheted off the walls, making a sharp echo. Noelle felt shivers down her spine as Kris pulled out a key; “We fought him a while ago. He should be happy to see us.” Ralsei mumbled, before the door swung open with a loud creak. Noelle was the last inside the room, as she stepped slowly out onto a floor that didn’t seem to exist. A blue, striped hourglass shape was spinning wildly in the center of the room, until all of a sudden it slowed to a stop. Kris and Ralsei looked around, Kris holding the hilt of their sword extra tight. Noelle felt her ears perk up when she heard a voice, “Oh, me oh my! Another visit from the best of the best, best!” He shrieked, and Noelle backed up quickly when a stout devil-creature with a handle tail landed in front of her. “Ah, well, almost all of the best, best. Who’s the little deer girl? Charming.” He proclaimed, before smiling in forked teeth, “I miss that battle axe-wielding girl! Where is that darling warrior?? She was a force to be reckoned with, I miss her-” Noelle cut him off. 

“You know Susie? D-Did you see anything?” She asked, scrambling to regain her composure and ask the Darkener jester desperately. Jevil bounced on his tail like Catti had on Jockington, albeit with much more control. “Ooh-ho-ho! I sense emotion behind those eyes, my dearie! Perhaps you aren’t as boring as I thought you’d be!” He did back flips along the floor, and Noelle’s eyes sparkled in hope. “No, I didn’t see your violet soldier. She’s hard to miss, she is.” Noelle sighed and let her posture seep down, disappointed. Ralsei took the lead, “Well, uh, Mr. Jevil, I was wondering if you...knew about imitation or effigy magic. I proclaimed a spell and created a copy of Noelle here, and she’s become evil...can you tell us about how we can defeat her?” He asked, and Jevil’s creepy grin disappeared.

He quickly rose to his feet from his acrobatics and stomped towards Ralsei, who backpedaled in fear. “You little crazy rapscallions didn’t mess with imitation magic, did you?” He asked, barking at the goat. Kris quickly got in front of Ralsei with their sword raised, ready to strike Jevil if need be. Ralsei quickly answered, trying to diffuse the situation. “I...I didn’t know how strong the spell was! And what’s worse is that I can’t find out how to dispel it! Our friend is in trouble and I don’t even know where to begin! Please, help us. In return for the fun we gave you a year ago!” He asked, attempting to reason with he who claimed to have none. Jevil frowned and turned away, “You’re out of luck! I can never let a soul know of that magic, no matter how fun, fun, fun you were!” He declared like a toddler. Kris and Ralsei looked resignedly at each other, and began to turn back to leave. 

Noelle grew inconsolable, her waterworks starting at the drop of Jevil’s jester hat. “What is with you?! We’re trying to save someone’s life and you outright refuse to help! A sweet, kind, deserving, beautiful monstress is being held prisoner by a copy of myself! Don’t you have some humanity?! Do you have a shred of mercy in your tiny, springy little clown body?!” She fumed, her face red and the tip of her nose glowing in anger. She flailed her arms and looked ready to cry, and Jevil stood still, for the first time in a long while. He finally turned to face her and looked satisfied. “Now that is passion you do not see every hundred years!” He giggled, springing on his tail like Catti did on Jockington. “I can’t help myself, you four are too much glee for little ol’ me!” He cried, and sprung high in the air before landing on a ledge that was previously invisible to the others. He sprang back down with a tome in his hands, dust flecking across the floor. Kris, Noelle, and Ralsei all quickly gathered around, Noelle quickly wiping her tears and calming her nose as she kneeled next to Kris, who put an arm around her to soothe her emotions.

Jevil cleared his throat and flipped through the book, showing them all a log of spells and enchantments, as well as their cures and ailments. Jevil eyed the orders of the spells, “Jungle spell, Grow/Shrink spell, Love spell...ah! Imitation spell.” He said. He looked up at them and tossed the book onto the ground. “Have at it! But I need the paper back before you leave...and no peeking at other spells!” He hissed, before going back to springing around the room.

Ralsei quickly pulled the tome into his lap, reading the information hurriedly. “...Imitation or ‘effigy’ spells are incredibly risky. The caster must know the subject of the spell incredibly well, or all kinds of things could go awry. Say a caster must create an effigy of their spouse- it will most likely go well, as long as they have a healthy relationship. But should the same caster try to cast the effigy of a stranger, it would go far from intended. An effigy relies on perception and detail, a carefully crafted relationship is the cornerstone of the Imitation spell.” Ralsei skimmed the other details, and suddenly paused. 

Kris gave him an odd look and Noelle looked at the tome. “What else does it say?” She asked quietly, and Ralsei shook himself from his stupor. “...’Recorded Events involving the Imitation Spell’...” He said, and Noelle and Kris shared a look. They leaned in to read the passage and Ralsei read it aloud. “...The Imitation spell was used hundreds of years ago repeatedly in an experiment regarding the possibility of immortality. A citizen known for being exceptionally talented with magic allegedly casted the imitation spell upon himself, and the same citizen (copy or not) was accused of street violence, premeditated crimes, and using his own truly powerful magic against his own friend. He was arrested and confessed to trying to become “deathless”. He had illusions of grandeur and clear narcissism, claiming he could truly live long enough to do anything he pleased. He disappeared days later from his cell and was never seen again, with only rumors of his life still continuing to this day, perhaps sleeping or imprisoned as an act of vigilante justice.” Ralsei read, before leaning back and looking up at Jevil, who was spinning around the room yet again, jester bells ringing in cacophony. 

Noelle and Kris shared an uneasy look before Noelle stared back down at the “Cures and Ailments” section of the book. Noelle read aloud just as Ralsei did, “Since all effigies are beings of magic, they can all be dispelled by a particularly average witch, wizard, warlock, prince, etc. Simply have the subject of the spell recite the cure counter-hex to destroy any trace of the effigy. But be warned, should the caster of the aforementioned counter hex caster fail to say the spell in one fell breath, the incantation must be restarted from the beginning.” Noelle felt her stomach do backflips all over again. She, the subject of the spell, had to recite the incantation to get rid of Fauxelle for good. 

Noelle felt her stomach fall. Her hands felt heavy, and she felt ice cubes melt into her sweat. The world formed a vignette of darkness around her vision, and she felt dizzy just kneeling on the floor with her friends. “Noelle…?” Ralsei asked, moving to her side to keep her steady. “I..I can’t…” Noelle murmured behind her choked breath. Kris furrowed their brow and etched the counter curse on their glove with their sword. “I can’t…” Ralsei stood up with her. “You can’t what, Noelle?” Noelle watched the ground swing wildly below her, before she put her hands on Ralsei’s shoulders for balance. Her lips could barely make the words, but she whispered out her thoughts. 

“I...I can’t do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH
> 
> sorry for leaving for so long. 
> 
> i kinda fell off this fic, but don't worry! i'm not losing interest, i just
> 
> may have...  
> uh.... 
> 
> bought a switch and spent 500 hours on Animal Crossing


	12. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle breaks from the group to find her friend.

Ralsei frowned. “Er...what?” He asked patiently, nervous at how Noelle gripped his shoulders. Noelle repeated herself with more firmness in her voice. “I can’t do it. I can’t do this. I couldn’t tie my own hair up until I was ten, I couldn’t do a c-cartwheel until I was fourteen, what makes you think I can go on some adventure to save the only person I’ve ever b-been interested in?!” She yelled, before she heard Kris’s voice. “Noelle.” They said, flatly. Not like Kris’s tone was ever very emotive, but it had a very pointed meaning. 

Noelle refused to meet their eyes. “...W-what?” She whispered. Kris moved in front of her face and removed her hands from Ralsei’s shoulders. Kris moved their bangs to meet Noelle’s eyes, and held Noelle’s hands in front of the both of them. “...Do you remember when we went to that baseball game with our parents?” They asked, and Noelle furrowed her brow. “...I do.” She sighed and smiled ever so bittersweetly. “...The pitcher threw a homerun that was headed right towards your nose. But I-” Kris finished her sentence. “-Caught it. You caught it even though it bruised your hand for a week.” They said. Noelle nodded. “Yeah. I did.” 

Kris moved her hands to have her palms be open and facing the ever-spiraling ceiling. “That bruise has long since faded.” Noelle said, and she flexed her hands. Kris nodded, “And so would the injury of Fauxelle. You’re a lot more tough than you let on. I’m not going to let you hide it anymore. It’s not fair to the rest of us.” Kris said, and Noelle was probably the only one that could discern Kris’s mouth into the cheeky grin that they always wore as a child. Noelle finally let herself balance on her own two hooves, and she curled her hands into tight fists, wiping away her tears and sweat with her sleeves. “...I’ll do it. But don’t expect me to get it right the first time.” Noelle said, looking down at the pages of the book. Kris slid off their glove and put it on Noelle’s right hand. “You won’t need to memorize it, read it off of there.” They said.

Noelle read the words slowly, ‘Fac vetus novum est iterum, et conversus a malo ad bonum. Valeo!’ Noelle recognized the Latin towards the end, a translation of a hasty goodbye. She sighed and could only hope that she’d get it all right. Susie was on the line, and that was all that mattered. 

*:･ﾟ✧  
Susie’s vision spotted to clarity, her eyelashes hooding her expression. Her head hurt very, very bad, and she tried to hold it with her hands to find that they were both stationary. She panicked, and stood up. She looked down at herself. Her boots were dusty and her spikes were missing from her arms. Her vest was also missing, and she felt weirdly naked without them all. But most importantly, she found her wrists were bound in metal clasps behind her, and she had been chained by the neck to the wall. She gasped harshly, and even the intake of air at heavy levels hurt her neck. She struggled against the bonds for a harsh moment before she heard the sound of clacking hooves against the cold, stone floor. Susie froze before that sweet voice drilled into her head. “Oh good heavens, you’re awake! I thought you might’ve been a little...how do you say...incapacitated. Permanently. Forever. Not stopping-” Susie cut her off, “I know what permanent means.” She growled, her teeth flashing against the lights in the cell. Bars separated Fauxelle from Susie, and the room outside of the cell was spacious and dim, a few signs of living among the decor. A table, some blankets, and more...chains. Not to mention a broadsword that looked well-worn to say the least. Fauxelle smiled softly, her white locks not brushed in the slightest. She had flyaways and bags under her eyes, something Susie hadn’t noticed when seeing her in the Light World. 

“I’ve missed you. It’s not even been an hour since you arrived, but I hated every moment you were asleep.” She said, opening the door and looking up at the saurian teen. Susie frowned, “Don’t talk like I just waltzed in here willingly. Untie me.” She demanded. Fauxelle’s smile turned sour and she sighed, “I was made with the sole desire to love you, and you aren’t even grateful. I sold so many dark candies and random scraps to buy the things to get you here and you still won’t say thank you!” She said, sorrow in her voice. “I even went out and tried to sabotage every last thing she did, yet here you are. Chained.” She said, her eyes welling up in tears as if she were lecturing a spoiled child. Susie looked disgusted with her. “You’re going down. I may not be the one to do it to you, but it’s happening.” 

Fauxelle shook her head. “You don’t even know. This place is remote, dear. Very, very remote. Behind lock and key, the only way that pest could find us was if she were a german shepherd.” She smiled. Susie felt her stomach sink at that smile. Fauxelle continued, “I will keep you here. Permanently. Forever. Not stopping. Until we die.” She said, sliding her hands down the bars as she stared into Susie’s eyes. Susie struggled against the binds and started feeling more nervous than ever, praying her friends would find her...somehow. 

*:･ﾟ✧

Ralsei was trying to keep the group light-hearted, blowing delicately into a pan flute. The only other noises were Kris’s clanking boots, Noelle’s hooves, and the red leaves being crushed beneath them. Kris had had their brow furrowed and stern the whole journey, Noelle and Ralsei both betting they were planning out some strange version of revenge. But Noelle thought of other things. She thought about the possibility that she’d never see Susie again. Sure, it had only been a short while since they started their friendship, but Noelle couldn’t help but feel so free around her. Susie wasn’t half the things people thought about her. She wasn’t cruel, she wasn’t even blunt most of the time. She might’ve had a temper and some poor social skills, but all of that charmed Noelle to a fault. She’d do anything for her, if it meant Susie would...stay. Kris’s voice broke out into her thoughts. “Noelle.” 

Noelle turned to look at them to see Kris’s sword in front of Noelle’s nose. She chirped a bout of surprise and backpedalled. “W-What the heck, Kris? Don’t scare me like that…” She chuckled nervously. Kris shook their head. “Fight me.” 

Ralsei looked at Kris like they were crazy. “Now is not the time for in-fighting Kris! We’ve already been through this with Susie and Lancer!” Noelle nodded, “I-I mean, I don’t even know how to use this thing! I fenced when I was six, not sixteen!” She said, pulling out the saber and feeling its weight in her hands. She saw her own reflection in the blade, and watched as the reflection portrayed Kris’s blade barreling towards her head. She yelped and held the hilt tightly, forcing it up to parry away Kris’s weapon. Kris held fast and kept slashing on the offensive. Noelle kept defending, finding it in herself to back away and watch sparks fly in the air between the clashing metals. Noelle collided with Kris’s blade and the two locked eyes, as Noelle held her ground. “Why...are...you….doing this?!” She said between breaths. Kris could do it with ease, their voice steady and scathing. “If you can’t use your weapon, you’ll have to learn.” They said, before sweeping below to belt and letting Noelle fall to the ground. 

Kris watched her frown and groan, feeling her back. “Ugh! Ow…” She slowly sat up, “I hate you for that.” She scowled at Kris, who just smiled softly. Noelle shifted her hand to lean back before she felt something below the leaves. She turned around in alarm and started separating the redness to find what she felt. Ralsei was busy trying to make Kris see why they were insane to have almost killed Noelle, but she was too distracted. Her breath hitched as she saw the glint of gold beneath the foliage, and she grabbed at it immediately, breathing in the scent. She knew what it was before she even saw it. Susie’s spiked armband. Noelle ran her fingers down the gold points, and breathed in. Even though it was rare for metal of any sort to hold onto scent, the spikes smelled like Susie’s cooking, and Noelle started to lean back.   
She smelled something else.

Noelle inhaled again, and started to move in the direction it continued. She started off slow, and she couldn’t even hear her friends asking her what was happening. It got stronger. She finally got herself to stop and explain. “...Susie. I smell her. I can tell where she is.” She said, and Ralsei looked shocked, “W-What?!” Kris looked over at him and shrugged. They pointed to their nose, then Noelle’s nose, then mimed turning a dial wayyyy up. Noelle’s nose was insane. 

But again, their hijinks were lost on Noelle. She started to sniff again, and started sweating in fear. She smelled blood. She turned and started sprinting, her white gown flowing behind her like a pair of wings. She leaped over logs and pounded the leaves beneath her, one focus alone. Ralsei and Kris quickly fell behind, not nearly as customary to running as Noelle was. She was well seasoned in running. ‘Running. It’s what I do. It’s what I’ve always done.’ She thought. ‘I ran the quarter mile twenty times a day last year, and I ran from school to get here. I ran from the idea that my dad is dying. I ran from acknowledging the weirdly mean comments about monsters not like her. I ran from home. I ran away.’ She felt her eyes well up, but she swiped the instinct away. Crying wasn’t important right now. Susie saved Noelle against that weird snake guy, now she’d save her from...an...evil clone. Of herself. 

Low branches and tall trees all flashed by in an instant, and she saw it all fade back into darkness. She didn’t know how fast she was going, but she knew it was the fastest she’d ever been. She felt her skin crawl as the breeze she single handedly generated brushed her skin. She slowed down, her own legs trying to keep her moving. But she couldn’t. She heaved in air, her hands on her knees in a rather unladylike way, but she didn’t care. She looked to where the scent was the strongest, and saw the place she’d been looking for. A hatch was in a clearing near the forest. Noelle felt her skin tingle again, as the hatch was almost identical to the mysterious location deep in the woods of her own home. Vines were seemingly slathered down the red doors, and idle grass waved around the base, as if it hadn’t been touched in decades. Noelle knew that wasn’t true, and she’d know for sure as she gently parted the doors. It was dark, and a narrow staircase illuminated with dim lamplight sloped down. Noelle took a breath and timidly stepped down, careful not to let her hooves make too loud of a noise against the stone. She slowly took a breath for luck as she saw the heavy door that came at the end. Spider webs highlighted the corners, light bouncing off of them as she slowly opened the door, a soft creak the only noise around. Until sighed in relief. 

Light poured into the room from an electric light above, and a cage-like prison was against the wall across from the entrance. Susie was inside, and Noelle rushed to her cell, neglecting to silence herself. “Susie!” She said, her voice breaking in the middle. She clung to the bars and saw Susie stir slightly, her eyes peeking out from her bangs. The lizard suddenly realized it wasn’t her captor but her friend, and she yanked against the chains in an effort to meet her face. “Jingles! Oh thank God, I can’t-” She choked against the metal, before she gave up fighting again. Noelle looked around for some key desperately, explaining as she went along, “Kris and Ralsei told me everything, about the spell, Fauxelle’s weird personality...we got the counter-spell from this weird guy that spoke strangely, and Kris gave me their glove to recite it on, and…” Noelle breathed in again. “...Susie, I…” She smelled blood, but she couldn’t tell exactly where from. 

“I smell something. Did...Did she hurt you?” She asked, Noelle’s expression was hard to read as she turned back to Susie. Susie gulped softly, “Uh...no, but...I don’t want to scare you with the details.” She said. Noelle frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, and Susie could tell she wasn’t willing to negotiate. Susie sighed and opened her mouth. Her teeth were stained red towards the gums, shreds of white thread hanging from her lip. Noelle was trying to put two and two together, as she stared at her teeth until Susie slowly closed her mouth, “Noelle...get out of here.” Noelle frowned, “W-what?” she asked nervously. Susie looked at her pointedly, and Noelle saw that red stained the edge of her cheek too. “I can handle this. I can’t let you get hurt, you’ve never fought down here before.” Noelle frowned, “I don’t need to know how to fight, I just need to say the spell!” She said, and Susie shook her head slowly, the chains ringing. Then Susie moved her head, before getting a panicked look on her face. 

Noelle glowered in fear, “What?” Susie looked past Noelle, until the doe finally realized she had to turn around. She faced a copy of herself, with a heavily bandaged arm. “...So you’re my original.” Fauxelle said with disdain, in front of the only exit. She held a broadsword in her non-injured hand, her white gown dabbled with blood on the right hem. Noelle never knew she could look so scary. Noelle quickly stood up, “Y-Yeah. I am.” She said, even timid around the villain. Fauxelle looked dead behind the eyes, her hair matted and white. She held up the sword in a practiced form, “Well, I suppose you have two choices. Fight me and die, or team up with me and share Susie.” She said, grinning mischievously. Noelle looked disgusted, “Wh- that’s...n-no! No one has to share Susie, she g-gets to choose- I mean...just...no!” She said, and Fauxelle had already taken the first move. By flustering Noelle, she had her off guard. Noelle keeled back in fear as she realized Fauxelle leaned back to strike her. Noelle stepped backwards, her back hitting Susie’s cage door. Her hands shook in fear, and her blade’s end reflected that. She was sweating as Fauxelle clashed her sword with Noelle’s above her head, just like Kris had done. Noelle’s back was pressed against the bars and Fauxelle leaned in even more. 

“I was expecting something better. More strong, at least. I see that was shallow of me.” She said, before she rested her hand on the cage door handle. She opened it and Noelle fell inside, Fauxelle briskly shutting the door and trapping her inside with Susie. “This isn’t the most ideal way to contain you two, but it’s better than nothing. And besides, I can find out what makes such a plain, boring, snooty, spoiled know-it-all like you so attractive to Susie.” She sneered. Susie forced against the chains again and Noelle watched Fauxelle unband her wound, to reveal what was most definitely Susie’s bite. Fauxelle grimaced and Susie looked almost proud of her handiwork. “Maybe if I become more of an airhead doe, she’ll finally appreciate me.” Fauxelle claimed, and Noelle felt the world spin all over again. 

Fauxelle re-wrapped her injury and walked towards the metal door, swinging it open. “I know full well you didn’t find this place alone, Noelle. I’ll find them. And then I’ll kill you. I’ll be the only one. Permanently. Forever. Non-stopping. Until we die.” The door closed behind her as she stepped up the stairs with a heavy clang and a locking click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of love for this fic so i just wanted to say thank y'all so much you make my day :')


	13. Not So Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Susie find a way to confront their captor.

Noelle’s flinched as she heard the door slam shut. The cold, bright light that illuminated the room felt like some cheap set. Any moment now, some school bell or touch on her shoulder would wake her up from this nightmare. But instead, she just felt Susie’s foot nudge her. Noelle turned around to see that Susie’s hair had covered her eyes yet again. “Lil’ help, please.” She said. Noelle snorted despite herself and kneeled beside her friend, reaching forward and moving her bangs aside. But even as Noelle moved to withdraw her hand, Susie leaned her cheek against Noelle’s hand. She blushed, embarrassed that even when Susie was tied against her will Noelle still managed to find those beautiful amber-esque eyes gorgeous. She looked away at Susie’s binds.

Noelle felt her eyes well up, and she couldn’t help but cry. Her tears streaked down and through her hair, as it had fallen in her face. Susie sighed, “...We’ll get out of here.” She said tenderly. Noelle shook her head fatalistically. “How? I have my sword, but it won’t do anything to the metal. I don’t even have the strength or will to conjure up anything like magic to help us...I’m useless in this situation. The only person that could do something is chained against a wall with blood in their mouth.” She said sadly, and Susie anxiously licked her teeth. The lizard had no clue what to say. In some way...Noelle was right. But even if Susie was free, she still had no clue what she’d do. 

Susie frowned, and thought for a minute before a reminder popped into her head. She sighed and looked over at Noelle, before sighing and gazing off past her. “Well...since we have some time on our hands, I...guess we should talk about last night?” She said quietly. Her courage was unmatched against monsters and monarchs, but possible love interests? If one could hear a heartbeat, hers would sound like it was playing dubstep. Meanwhile, Noelle had almost completely forgotten about it. It felt like...weeks ago, at this point. But nevertheless, her nose glowed in nervousness. “Uh..yeah!” She said, before subconsciously covering her nose with her sleeves. 

Susie couldn’t help but laugh, the noise echoing around the chamber. Noelle smiled softly, and her nose tinted down. Noelle moved next to Susie, sitting down like they would at the diner. Close. Comfortable. Maybe even a little romantic. But neither of them protested. Noelle felt a strange surge of sadness, and maybe even a little relief. If she died here, then she’d die next to her favorite person. She would’ve died young, but there were worse things. And...well, who should die with secrets? Dead men tell every tale. She took a breath. 

“Susie...can I be honest with you?” She asked. Susie shrugged, the action again ringing the chains. “I prefer you are.” She said. Noelle turned to look at her profile. “I...I wanted to get to know you for...for a while. Like, a long while. We’ve kinda been in the same class since sixth grade, so I chickened out of talking to you for...for almost five years. Heh.” Susie looked surprised, “Wait, really? Why? Well, actually, scratch that, we know why you didn’t approach me. I was a jerk for a while. But why me? Was I the only one?” Susie asked, turning to meet her eyes again. Susie didn’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted.

Noelle didn’t let her see her expression, as she stared in front of her. She needed to admit it, and now. “...I...um, I…” Noelle wracked her brain for something good to say. Her father's image awoke her feelings, and she started feeling sensitive all over again. She sighed and held her cheeks in her hands. “...I always thought you were too amazing.” She said. Susie felt the blood rush to her cheeks, “H-Heh! Good one, Jingles. As if.” She chuckled nervously. 

Noelle shook her head, “I’m serious! I didn’t care about the rumors of how you acted, all I saw was this tall, shapely, pretty girl that had more confidence than I ever will have.” She said, not meaning to degrade herself but doing it anyway. “For a long time I thought I just wanted to BE you.” She said, messing with the straps of her shoes. “But now I know I don’t want to be you, I just...want you around me.” She admitted, her voice fading significantly. 

Susie didn’t know what to say. In all truth, she had almost the opposite experience. She had resented Noelle for being well-off, pretty and smart. But ever since she started to know Kris and her, it had been the biggest change. Now Susie needed to take breaks from thinking about her, and when she allowed herself to, it felt like a drug. One that made her want more and more time with Noelle, to know more about Noelle, to help Noelle...Susie put it off as the doe being just a nice and warm person, but she’d always known it was something more. Deep down. If only she weren’t so vague, she didn’t know if Noelle meant romantic or platonic...but who cared? Both seemed like heaven on Earth. “...I don’t mind that. At all.” Was all she could manage. Noelle looked up gingerly at her, and Susie just met her eyes. 

Noelle’s cheeks burnt pink, and Susie’s were the same. “Y-You wanna...catch some ice cream or something after all this?” Susie gingerly asked, looking away from her. Noelle giggled and reached up, stroking Susie’s hair out of her face again, her hand resting on her collar. Susie turned her head again and saw Noelle’s glazed-eyes and blushing smile. “...Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She said. Noelle felt a surge of emotion, and she felt tears well up again, laughing at herself. “God, I’m so sensitive.” She mumbled. She reached up to clear her eyes of tears.

But she couldn’t. In almost an exact replica of this morning, Noelle tried to move her hand to wipe her tears, just for her to find her hand was stationary. Susie blinked and suddenly shivered, “Yeesh! Christ, Noelle, your hands are freezing!” She said, jerking her head away only for the cold to follow. A cover of ice had formed around Noelle’s hand and Susie’s collar, and Noelle blushed in embarrassment. “O-Oh! I’m sorry, I...I had some...strong emotions just now, so I...oh God, this is just my luck.” She sighed. Susie seemed to realize what had happened, and sighed, “Well, I dunno how we’re gonna get out of this now. Ice is kind of hard to shake with bare hands.” Noelle suddenly blinked, the gears turning in her head. Susie sighed, “I know that look. I don’t like it.” She said, worried. Noelle made the same face Kris did when thinking of something risky.

Noelle turned to her sabre in its scabbard, her free hand reaching across her torso and withdrawing the blade from it’s hilt. Susie suddenly started sweating, “Uh...d-don’t you think it’s a little hasty to start cutting off body parts right away?” She asked, eyeing Noelle’s arm suspiciously. She was really hoping she’d be able to hold her hand at least once...Noelle laughed despite herself. “No, silly. I’m going to hack at the metal with it.” She said. “Try and stay still.” She said. 

Susie frowned, “Hold on, hold on, hold on, why the metal? Shouldn’t you be aiming for the ice?” She said. Noelle sighed softly, “Well, water-freezing temperatures can make metals brittle and easier to break. I’m hoping if I can break the metal around the ice, we can free you.” She said hopefully. “...So, stay still.” She warned. Susie held her breath as Noelle started to hack at the collar, every strike sending a loud metal ‘clang’ into the air. Noelle suddenly gasped and pulled back, hammering one last strike into the collar. The side cracked open, and Noelle was able to pry it apart with her hands alone. Metal flakes and pieces fell to the ground, and Noelle gave a triumphant grin to Susie, who looked shocked, “Wow. I can’t believe that actually worked.” Noelle frowned, “What, you doubted me?” She asked. Susie blinked, “Uh...freeze my wrists now please.” She coughed, and Noelle obliged, her newfound emotions fueling her magic. All her fatalism had drained away with this new solution. 

Susie felt her wrist break free, and she smiled as she turned her attention to the other one. “I got this one.” She grinned, just as Noelle approached her other hand. Susie put her foot against the wall and pulled her wrist off of the force, the clasp breaking in two. Susie did like to show off...just a little bit. Noelle had to keep a level head, forgetting how much of a sucker she was for strong girls. If only that strength could be used for slamming her into a locker instead of a jailbreak. 

Susie rubbed her wrists with a sigh of relief. “Free at last. Now let's bust open this joint.” She said. Noelle blinked, “How? I don’t think we ca-” Susie lunged forward and a blue-green axe materialized in her hands, the pink flames of Rude Buster having burnt on the end of the blade, serrating the prison bars in one fell swoop. Noelle fanned her face, trying not to focus on Susie’s strength yet again. “W-w-w-w-wow!” She said, her voice breaking as she turned away momentarily to soothe her blushing cheeks. 

Susie chuckled, “Heh, yeah! I get that a lot.” She said. Susie moved her hands away and the moment she did, the axe disappeared right back into thin air. She walked out of the space and Noelle soon followed, having calmed down. “S-So I heard about the axe from Kris and that weird devil-guy, but I didn’t know what it looked like. Where’d it come from?” Susie shrugged, trudging around and slipping her studded arm bands back over her shoulders, “I dunno. It just materializes when I want it. I tried doing it up in the normal world, but nothin’.” Noelle timidly stepped over the rubble of Susie’s actions, and much to her surprise, the saurian girl offered a hand to help her. Noelle took it timidly and smiled softly at her. Susie smiled right back, “But I’m sure you’ll become pretty familiar with it once we find that magical imposter, yeah?” She smirked. 

“No need.” Said a voice behind them, and Susie’s smirk melted into a scowl, as she turned around and met eyes with Fauxelle, as murderous looking as ever. Susie nudged Noelle behind her back and frowned, “Start saying your spell.” Susie said in a low voice, as the axe returned to her palms. Fauxelle looked utterly betrayed as she, too, brandished her broadsword. “I can’t...I can’t believe this. I’m...betrayed, utterly betrayed!” She said, anger fueling Fauxelle as she lunged forward, not as precise with her attacks against Susie as she had been with Noelle. Noelle struggled with reading the Latin, Kris’s handwriting never having been the best. “Fac vetus novum-” Fauxelle sliced a thin line down Susie’s cheek, and she hissed in pain. Noelle gasped and had to force herself to keep talking. “F-Fac vetus novum est iterum, et-” 

Fauxelle screamed as loud as she could, trying to get Noelle to stop. Fauxelle hurled an old pot at her, only for it to crash at her feet. “I HATE YOU!” She wailed, Susie grating her teeth as the sound stung her ears. Noelle frowned as she watched Susie swing her axe down, Fauxelle promptly jumping away from her and dashing across the room, trying to catch Noelle, who kept running from her as Susie fended off Fauxelle. “Fac vetus novum est iterum, et conversus a malo ad banum- I mean bonum- crap!” Noelle swore, as Susie watched Noelle’s cheeks broil in shame and fear. Sparks flew as Susie’s curved blade ran across and into Fauxelle’s sword. Susie was strong, but Fauxelle was very fast. She dodged like a master, but Susie’s sheer blows were breaking down her strength. Her pupils grew small like a feral animal backed into a corner.

Fauxelle swung her sword wildly. “Enough! Stop!” She said, before she stepped forward, trying not to stumble. The blood from her own bite had been resting on the floor, and her own inelegance at the time caused her to lunge forward, her hoove slipping in it. She fell flat, her blade flying away from her hands across the stone cold floor. Fauxelle’s brisk white dress now had blood not just on the hemming, but on her entire front. She fumed as Susie didn’t even hesitate, her axe disappearing again as Susie picked her up and held her arms behind her, Fauxelle struggling to free herself. Fauxelle tried to headbutt her chin, thrash around, stomp on her feet, but Susie was too strong, and no amount of adrenaline could break herself from this now. Noelle took a breath and started to speak again, “Fac ve-” Fauxelle cut her off. 

“FINE!” She said, tears flowing down her face. “F-Fine...I give up...I give in...just please don’t…” She said, sinking to her knees. Her breath was strained and heavy. Susie still held her arms tightly behind her, not believing a word of it. “Yeah, right. Noelle, just say it so we can get this over with.” She said, clearly more suspicious of Fauxelle than Noelle was. The doe was, in short, disturbed to see herself covered in blood, restrained by Susie, in her voice...she was shaken. This person had almost taken everything from her, and threatened her friends...why should she show a shred of mercy? Why didn’t she scream and draw out the words that would dispose of this saboteur? And yet, she couldn’t help but...take pity. “I...I..” The cold air hit her knees as they shook in fear. She had a choice to make. Kill Fauxelle forever, or take mercy. 

‘She’s evil.’

‘But she’s me.’

‘She’s evil.’

‘But she’s still me.’ 

“Susie, I think we should...we should give her a ...a ch-chance.” She mumbled, her inner dilemma shrieking in her head. The room turned so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even their breathing seemed slowed. 

Susie blinked in confusion, “A ch-...you’re fucking kidding me! A chance?!” She yelled. “She had a chance when she kidnapped me, she had a chance when she destroyed your mailbox, she had a chance when she- when she...when she brought YOU into all this!” Noelle flinched at her words, but the hopeful eyes of Fauxelle looked into her soul, and Fauxelle spoke up, “I-I promise I’ll stop this, I-I...I’ll find a purpose, I…” Susie shook her head, “She’s synthetic! She CAN’T find a purpose!” She argued, and Noelle felt her head shake as her vision clouded again. “...Susie. Please.” She said, her eyes welling up for what felt like the umpteenth time. “I don’t want to kill anyone...she’s...she’s me, can’t you see that? Maybe she’s capable of better.” She said, her voice barely a whisper. Susie looked shocked, but felt her heart pound. She didn’t know whether to listen to her or do what she felt was right. She looked up and saw those green doe eyes, those tears...Noelle. Susie took a breath and let go, slowly. She watched Fauxelle wring her hands the second she was released, and spied her as she rose to her feet. 

Fauxelle leaped away from Susie like a scared animal, her eyes trained on Noelle, who looked back with a forced smile. Fauxelle tried to get her bearings, but looked crazed and mad, still. Noelle took a slow step towards her, and Fauxelle scowled at her philanthropy. Noelle offered her a hand, her palm outstretched for her to take. “Listen, I know this...probably wasn’t what you expected, but I just wanted to talk. I think there might be some...ambition in you, and I want to see that. A friend of mine always says that...well, hopes and dreams are the most important thing. You have hopes and dreams too, right? His was to be the ‘Ultimate God of Hyperdeath, heh.’” Noelle chuckled, the tension so thick you could see it if you squint. 

Slowly, Noelle stepped closer to Fauxelle, and slowly but surely, Fauxelle reached out to Noelle too, and Noelle’s grin spread slowly across her face, relief spilling onto her expression. She felt so accomplished in that moment. A diplomat! A peace-keeper! Before Noelle could think to stop herself, she imagined how proud her mother would be if she could see her now. She spoke tenderly to Fauxelle, “There we are. I’m glad I convinced her to let you go. See, you’re not so mean after a-” Fauxelle lunged forward, grabbing Noelle’s sabre and reeling back, before skewering her torso with it. 

Noelle felt the sharp pain start at her waist and spread to her legs, like the warm blood that pooled in her dress’s front. Noelle’s smile faded just as quickly as it had come, and she saw Fauxelle’s crazed eyes withdraw the sword from her flesh. Just as quickly as Noelle knew what had happened, Susie reached forward and knocked Fauxelle to the concrete ground, her claws digging into her face. Susie pressed her knee into Fauxelle’s back as she looked over at Noelle, who was staring at her own wounds. “SAY THE SPELL!” She begged Noelle as Fauxelle struggled against Susie’s weight all over again. 

Noelle’s hazy vision made it hard to read as she lifted up Kris’s glove. But despite the blood pooling in her cheeks and the lack of stability, she read it through. “F-Fac vetus novum est iterum, et conversus a malo ad bonum. Valeo.” She read. Fauxelle screamed as her skin slowly turned into white snowflakes, the air picking them up as she disintegrated into the cold air. The silver specs floated in the wind, impacted by the slightest breath. Her blood-soaked gown and broadsword clacked against the ground, having no owner left to bear them. Susie kicked them aside as she scrambled to Noelle, who fell to the ground clutching her middle. 

Susie knelt next to her. “That...that bitch! I’ll- I’ll...Ugh!” She said. Noelle shook her head, her eyes staring up at her, “It’s all my f-fault. I was...a fool...” She said. Susie shook her head, “No, it’s not. It’s not! And you’re not a fool, either! Just because you’re kinder than I am doesn’t make you stupid...you’ll be fine, I prom-...I promi…” Susie didn’t like lying. She really didn’t want to. But Noelle laughed, “Don’t promise...besides, this seems a little fair.” She said. Susie frowned, “W-What?” She asked. Noelle reached up and touched the bleeding cut on Susie’s cheek, causing her to flinch ever so slightly.“...Why would y-you ever want-” Noelle coughed into her dress’s sleeve. “Ever...want to look into the eyes of the person who d-did this?” She asked. Susie grabbed the hand touching her cheek and held it tight, “Jingles...Noelle, I love looking into those eyes. Into your eyes.” She said, her voice breaking in tears. 

Noelle smiled even wider, the blood running down her lips and chin. “Y’know, what you w-wrote to Catti was perfect.” Susie furrowed her brow. Noelle explained, her breath running low. “You said you weren’t mean, they just needed to get to know you.” She said. Susie felt her tears well up as she felt Noelle's hands grow weaker. Susie had to move closer to hear her. “Well, I...I got to know you, and you wanna know my verdict?” She asked. Susie moved Noelle’s hair out of her face tenderly. Noelle smiled softly and leaned up despite herself, kissing Susie’s forehead. She leveled herself back down as Susie looked at her in shock. Noelle stroked her cheek again before her breath faded slowly. “...I love you…” Noelle whispered, her eyes closing slowly. Her emerald green slowly faded to a grey.

Susie frowned, “N...Noelle? Noelle?” She asked. She started to shake in fear. She still felt her pulse, her hands below Noelle’s chin, but she felt it grow weaker. She didn’t have a choice or time. She scooped up Noelle and busted open the iron door with a kick, rushing up the stairs. She ran out into the forest, hoping to find help. The crunch of the autumn leaves below Susie’s boots sounded like scratching. The feel of Noelle’s blond hair against Susie’s arm made it all the more unsettling. The doe’s blood stained her front, but she didn’t even notice. She blindly walked into a path, before she heard a familiar voice. 

“Violent Ax Susie!!” A chipper voice down the path yelled. Susie turned and saw her friend. Lancer’s bike swooped down the grass, and Susie heard herself gasp and sob all at once. “Lancer! This..this is bad, man, my friend is hurt...she’s...she’s hurt so bad she’s dying. I need help.” She said, and Lancer gasped, “Holey Moley. She sure is! But it’s no problem. My dad fixes stuff like this all the time. Let’s go!” He said, before spinning his bike around to go back the way he came. Susie sprinted to keep up with him, but she barely noticed her own fatigue. She tasted blood, smelled blood, felt blood...it was all so much. Before Susie could notice, they all happened upon the castle, Lancer sticking two fingers between his teeth and whistling. Two rudins shuffled out, taking away Lancer’s bike and opening the steep castle doors. Susie wouldn’t let them take Noelle from her arms, and she felt hazier and hazier as she was escorted with haste to the infirmary. 

Finally, a group of puzzle pieces and block monsters gently took Noelle out of Susie’s arms after some convincing. “Would-you-like-to-observe-the-procedure?” Asked a pair of dice, each one speaking a word at a time. Susie eagerly nodded, before taking a step forward and feeling vertigo hit her. Lancer squealed and moved to her side. “Are you sure, Susie? You look kinda green in the gills!” He admitted, noticing Susie’s paler complexion. Susie forced out a laugh, “Ha! Yeah right, like I could ever...get tired…” She said, and started slowly leaning on the wall. The dice balanced her slowly before Lancer gave a small smile, “Let’s get you some bedtime. I’ll bring some salsa when you’re awake.” He said, and it was the last thing Susie heard before she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh........................................................................................no notes for this one.


	14. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris experiences a strangeness inside their soul that leads to a potential power that could save Noelle. Susie deals with her own emotions about what transpired with Fauxelle, and comes to a sweet resolution.

Kris picked away at the hemming in their suit, the black covering that donned beneath their metal plates of armor. The threads always came apart down here, but they were patched up by the time Kris returned. They had wrapped their scarf around their leg to keep track of it. The likelihood that they walked away and forgot it was more than likely. Ralsei frowned at them. “Kris?” He asked. Kris didn’t hear, pulling a long black thread off their leg. Ralsei nudged them softly. “Kris.” Kris turned to him and met his eyes. 

The tall walls of the Card Castle’s inside felt even colder than usual. Ralsei and Kris had retraced their steps back here and Lancer had let them know Noelle and Susie’s condition. They stayed inside one of the parlors that Lancer had refurbished after the king’s rule. Besides, it’s not like the Chaos King had ever needed a place to “relax”. Ralsei has been shaken slightly by the news, but certainly couldn’t relate to how Kris felt. Everyone knew that Kris was less...emotive than your average person, but even now they couldn’t mask what was happening in their head. ‘Noelle’s my friend. One of my best friends. She was the only one who tried to get a group with me, the only one that gave me a pencil, the first friend I made...why couldn’t I have been there? Why couldn’t I have run just a little bit faster?’ Ralsei touched Kris’s cheek, moving their hair to see their red eyes. “You’re thinking again.” He said. 

Kris scoffed slightly. They pointed to their forehead and made an infinity symbol. Ralsei snorted, “You’re always thinking. Yeah, I know, it’s not always a good thing.” He said. Ralsei unwrapped Kris’s scarf and draped it around their shoulders again. “Try and remember what happened with Chaos King, alright? We couldn’t sway him-” Kris interrupted with a hand gesture of throwing down an axe, and a butterfly flying away. ‘Kindness can’t always sway violence’. Ralsei nodded. “Yeah. I’m willing to bet that’s what happened, there’s no way we could’ve stopped Noelle from getting hurt.” He tried to justify, before Kris looked away again. Ralsei was about to speak up before they started to sign an actual word. Kris moved their hands sideways like they were rolling over, their palms shaking. Ralsei didn’t recognize the sign, “...Sorry, but I don’t know what that means, Kris.” He said gently. He focused on Kris’s shaking hands before seeing tears drop to the ground below them. Kris’s eyes had watered up and over, their hair failing to hide their sadness. “...Dead…?” They asked softly, and Ralsei looked worried, “...No, Kris, she’s not dead. I don’t...think so. She couldn’t have died, she’s in care right now.” Ralsei said. 

Kris felt a strange pulse in their soul, and keeled over to try and stop the sensation. Ralsei frowned, “W-what’s wrong?” He asked, and Kris shook in fear. “I...I feel her growing weaker.” They said, too busy clutching their chest to sign anything official. Ralsei shook their head in denial. “How...is that possible?” He asked, and Kris sighed, before taking both their hands and tapping two points on their shoulders and abdomen, unable to talk effectively. Ralsei had it donned on him. “You’re human. You can feel her soul.” He realized. Kris nodded, and curled up into a ball, on the love seat where Ralsei and them both sat. Kris prayed it would go away. They prayed that if it went away, they’d attend church every Sunday again and only drink normal amounts of fruit juice. They’d bring their own pencil everyday, they’d start making more friends...just please. Save Noelle. 

*:･ﾟ✧  
Susie stirred, a heavy blue blanket beckoning her to stay asleep. The softness felt so warm, and Susie had had the most horrible dream. She had to wake up, get ready for school, go see Noelle, brush her teeth, see Noelle, get dressed, save Noelle, save….Noelle….

Her eyes shot open, piercing through the darkness of her sleep to see the black walls of the Castle. She sat up and threw the sheets off, looking around to absorb her surroundings. The room was small, and Susie observed to see she was in a spade-shaped bed. She had woken up in Lancer’s room, and a plate of nachos were next to her bedside. She stumbled and got up, before tripping and stumbling over the several holes in the floor, courtesy of Lancer. Finally, she reached the door, just to open it and see her friend below her. Lancer grinned from ear to ear, or rather, side to side since he had no ears. “You’re awake!” He said, before walking past her and inside the room. Susie frowned softly before remembering she was safe, and Noelle was safe. She was here, and Susie felt every fiber of her being sigh in relief. She sat down on the bed, Lancer sitting next to her too and putting the nachos and salsa on the bed’s surface between the two of them. 

Susie sighed. “I feel like garbage.” She said, flopping down on the sheets while she shoveled chips in her mouth. Lancer smiled as he kept the bowl steady from tipping over, “I’ll betcha do. You LOOK like garbage.” He said, and Susie snorted, pinching his arm lightly. She reached up to move her hair before feeling a bandage on her face. “Eh? The hell’s this?” She asked. Lancer blinked, “Oh, uh...you were cut there. The doctors carried you in here and said it’ll be a scar. They had to save all the scar-stopping stuff for that nice lady, Noelle-” He said, and Susie grew vigilant at the mention of her. “How is she?” He asked, sitting up and forgetting about her own problems. Lancer noticed and frowned, “Lay back down right this second! You can’t see her right now, she’s still...being worked on.” Lancer said, and Susie frowned right back at him. “I want details, Lancer! What exactly is going on with her?” She asked. Lancer sighed, “I dunno if I should tell you. You might freak out!” He argued, and Susie pounded her fist against her leg for punctuation. “If you DON’T tell me, I WILL freak out!” She said, and Lancer lifted the bowl off the bed, “Fine, fine!”

He sighed and started to eat more chips. “The doctor said she got it pretty bad. Right through the tummy and out of the back. She lost a lot of blood, but she was still alive when you brought her in. They said she’ll be fine, or at least that’s what they told me.” He said, and Susie looked down and away from her friend. She dragged her claws down her shirt, just enough not to tear it. She had to do something with her hands while her thoughts raged. “I...I...know it’s my fault.” She said, Lancer put the bowl down and frowned, moving to her side and sitting on her knee. “What? Why’d you say that?” He asked. Susie sat back up, so much bigger than him that she was able to lean over and cast a shadow over him. “I made Ralsei summon that...thing. I didn’t even question what would happen, I just didn’t think about anything beforehand. As usual. No wonder this all happened. No wonder I couldn’t save her...I’m an idiot…” She said, softly.

Tears broiled over her eyes, and suddenly she felt a harsh tug on her hair. “Ow!” She said. Lancer had a fistful of her hair, and tugged again. “Fuck! Lancer! I know you don’t have hair, but that hurts- ow!” Lancer tugged a third time before Susie knocked him off of her knee and onto the bed again. “You little shit! I said that fuckin’ hurts!” She growled, massaging her scalp. Lancer crossed his small arms. “There, that’s the only reason you should cry. Noelle might be hurt, but it’s not your fault! You did all you could, so there’s no excuse!” He said, demonstrating Lancer’s backhanded way of comforting others. Susie rolled her eyes, but saw his point. “You suck.” She said. Lancer stuck out his tongue at her, and Susie childishly did the same back. But inside, Susie was very thankful. Hearing that from someone was something she needed, even if it wasn’t exactly the perfect way to demonstrate it wasn’t her fault. 

Just as soon as that good feeling returned to her, an urgent knock pounded against the door. Lancer hopped up and swung the door open, to reveal Rouxls Kaard, who looked at him and passed Lancer. “Thine highness- and thine Lightener- we beckon’d you towards the infirmary, for we bare newsith regarding thine esteemed Lightener guest.” He said, and Susie shot up at the chance, both her and Lancer following the lanky swordsman down the hallways. His long white hair swayed with his steps, and Susie had to look away from it to stop imagining Fauxelle walking in front of her. Thoughts of what could happen swirled in her head, and before she could reach the worst conclusion, she felt a gentle tug on the end of her hair. Lancer looked up at her with that goofy smile, and Susie had to suppress her own grin. “You’re a weirdo.” She said. Lancer giggled.  
They reached the infirmary in no time, and Susie was allowed in alone, since Rouxls and Lancer weren’t that close with her. She saw only five other people inside, and she grew suspicious immediately. Kris, Ralsei, a doctor, a pale and unconscious Noelle, and the Chaos King himself. Susie’s blood boiled, “Why the hell is he here?” She growled, and both Kris and Ralsei moved to explain, but King himself took over first. “I can help your friend.” He stated. Susie rolled her eyes, “Sure you can.” She said, her sheer hate for him stronger than logic. The doctor, a strange magnet-shaped monster with a lab coat on, stepped in, “I assure you, he can. Despite...your history as I’m aware of it, he is known for being a healer. The other kings, if I may..” King nodded. “Pale in comparison to his healing abilities. His very power can transport a soul, which is precisely what we, er...plan to do.” They explained. 

Kris looked ashamed and guilty out of nowhere, and they wrung their hands repeatedly. Susie turned to them, “What...what do they mean, ‘transport a soul?’” She asked, and Kris slowly traced a heart-shaped line down their chest and touched their shoulders and middle. Susie frowned, “Human? What does that have to do with you being human or your human soul? Explain why we’re here.” She said. Chaos King stepped forward, yawning. “Your kid drama is tiring. Human souls are vastly stronger than monsters, I’m sure even you know that.” Susie frowned, “Of course I do, I’m not stupid.” She scowled. King nodded, “And you also know that certain souls with great power can absorb monster souls?” He asked. Susie shrugged, “So what? I don’t understand, why does Kris have anything to do with-” She cut herself off. Moving souls. Transporting souls. Absorbing souls. Susie slowly turned to look at Kris, before seeing them shy away from her. Susie lost it, before shoving him against the wall like their first time interacting. “You...You BASTARD!” She said, and Kris desperately kicked against the wall, shaking their head. Susie teared up again, “You used her soul like some kind of sick freak?!” She asked, and Kris backed even further against the wall, “Not on purpose-!” They murmured, too scared to speak clearly. Susie growled despite everyone else begging her to stop. “Yeah, you totally didn’t steal it and use it for yourself on purpose...am I an idiot to you?!” She asked. Susie leaned her fist back and went in to punch her former friend before a thick grey spade-ended arm wrapped around her wrist and pulled it away. “That’s enough.” He said in a deep, powerful voice that rumbled the very base of the room.  
Susie jerked her hand back before King held even tighter. “Your friend tells the truth. They had no idea such a thing could happen, especially if it was the first time it had ever happened. I’ve seen real murderous humans slaughter one of my own and purposefully take their soul. That human had no such goal.” He explained dryly. Susie finally cooled off as he spoke, and let go of Kris, who had also calmed down their fear. Susie turned to them…”I...I’m sorry, I…” She couldn’t explain, trying to catch her breath. Kris backed away, catching their breath, but nodding to assure her that she was forgiven. 

“So...what do we do?” Susie asked, turning to the others. Ralsei was as sheepish as ever, and the doctor cleared their throat before speaking up. “A human soul can be...dissected, in a way. But only by one Darkener, as far as we know.” They said, turning their head to the Chaos King. The King’s expression turned sullen, and he clearly showed reluctance to use his power for someone as insignificant to him as Noelle. Susie could read it all on his face. “The human soul can be dissected and a monster soul can be removed, as well as returned, breathing life back into its vessel.” King explained, casting his gaze upon the doe. Susie would never have guessed she was technically dead. Her rosy cheeks, her elegant sleep...it was as if Susie could shake her shoulder and Noelle would sit up and smile at her again. Susie felt sadness boil over again. She looked up at the ex-monarch. “Why are you helping her?” She asked, suspicious. King frowned, “Do you not need my assistance?” She felt Kris touch her arm, as if begging her not to antagonize him. “...Of course we do.” Susie held her tongue from any more rude language, “I just would like to know why.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest.   
King sighed, “My boy asked me to. I realize I’m a little...harsh on him, but you three have brought him a great deal of happiness. For that, I shall return a source of your happiness, warrior. Even if doing so is a great compromise of my dignity.” He admitted, and Susie left it at that. King went on, “Step one is to extract the human soul. You, purple one, restrain the human. They may desire this to take place, but it is a pain that transcends explanation. Trust me.” He said, and Susie sighed, before doing exactly what she did to Fauxelle, curling Kris’s arms behind them and holding tight. Kris took a steady breath, before they closed their eyes tight. Susie didn’t know what to expect before the King’s spaded arm reached forward and plunged itself into Kris’s chest. The impact knocked Susie’s back against the wall and knocked the wind out of her, but she still held tight. Out of Kris’s chest was a pulsing red heart-shaped soul, and everyone gawked at it, save Kris themself and the Chaos King. They had gone limp in Susie’s arms, while she too, marveled at it. She knew it wasn’t like hers, everyone knew what a monster soul looked like. A spade with no tail, an upside-down white heart. But she’d never heard of a human’s soul. King slowly moved it as it levitated just above his spade-arm, and moved it above Noelle. Then, without warning the mouth on his stomach bit it out of the air. Susie flinched, and so did Ralsei, as he anxiously rubbed his chest where his soul would be. 

The teeth could be heard grinding against themselves, and finally it spit out tens of souls, all floating aimlessly around the room. One would argue it was beautiful, had it not been the equivalent of tens of corpses floating in the air. They all shined a gorgeous red, until one lone white soul floated just above Noelle’s forehead. The King moved it gently across the air with his palm, the soul clumsily floating into and being absorbed by Noelle’s chest. As it did so, her chest began to rise and fall, rise and fall, rise...Susie felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She didn’t realise she had been holding her own breath as long as Noelle hadn’t been breathing. Susie’s grip loosened on Kris, and she felt them stir. “K...Kris-” 

Without warning, the human kicked Susie’s leg back and thrashed around, making Susie fall to the ground on her behind. “Kris! What are-” “I’m free!” They cried, red eyes blazing as brightly as the souls in the infirmary. Ralsei looked at them, noticing...well, everything. Kris didn’t seem like the same person with their legs and arms spread out in victory, their face an expression so joyful it seemed cheshire cat-esque. King growled, “You! Someone! Grab them!” He barked, and the doctor timidly pulled Kris’s arm before they snatched it away, trying to run for the door. Susie quickly jumped to her feet and tackled Kris to the ground, their face hitting the floor pretty hard. Blood spilled from their nose onto the tile, and Susie forced their shoulders down, trying to hurt them as little as possible, “Dude, calm down! What is wrong with you?!” She yelled, as King hurriedly grabbed each red soul and examined them before tossing them into his stomach’s mouth, who was chewing furiously. 

Kris turned on their side and stared up at Susie. “Get off of me you piece of bully garbage! I’ll never understand why they let you be my friend!” They barked at her, before Susie forced them back down against the floor. Susie’s head spun, not knowing how to respond in any way that mattered. “Shut up! You’re...you’re not yourself!” She said, and Kris hissed a retort that made Susie’s stomach drop, “I’m more ‘myself’ than I’ve ever been.” They said, and King’s stomach finally spit out a heart, glowing as brilliantly as ever. “Catch this.” He said, before tossing it over a newly-alive Noelle’s bed and into Susie’s hand. Kris looked between her and her soul and panicked, “No no no no no no no! Please, Susie, I...I was kidding! Haha, right? I don’t want to be- please don’t, I don’t want that in me anymore-” Before Susie could think on what they were saying, she shoved the soul into their chest, and Kris went limp all over again. 

Susie cautiously stepped off of their body, and Ralsei kneeled down as blood ran down Kris’s nose and lips. Ralsei winced and softly tended to it, a tissue summoned from who knows where. Susie backed away before Kris woke up again, normal. “What...what happened?” They asked, their expression and face normal again. King shrugged. “Same thing that happens to every human with a soul. Your moral compass disappears so you go haywire. Relax, and wipe your chin.” He responded, to which Kris looked up to Ralsei, who smiled nervously with the blood-soaked tissue in his hand. “I forgot how to deal with nosebleeds, so I kind of just...sopped it up. Human blood smells...really bad to me.” Ralsei admitted, and Susie couldn’t see how everyone was taking this so calmly. “Kris just...we all just saw...I…” She couldn't even react to what was happening, she had to lean against the table in the corner, and finally King touched her shoulder, and she lurched away from his touch. “What do you want?” She asked, knowing he hadn’t done this for Noelle because he wanted to. King frowned, “Your little friend over there should be your main focus. She’s waking.” He said, as he bent down to fit through the doorway and left, the doctor following close behind. 

Susie’s gaze suspiciously followed to Noelle’s face. Her snout was moving, and Susie recognized it easily. She smelled something peculiar. Susie felt emotions she’d never felt before as she moved to Noelle's side. Kris and Ralsei both shared a look and got up, giving Susie a look of patience before Ralsei helped Kris up and the two left, closing the door behind them. Susie could only hear Noelle’s sniffing and her own heartbeat, as the doe yawned, and moved her bangs out of her face. “Yeesh, what a dream.” She muttered, before sitting up and opening her eyes. Susie watched her slowly gain her wits about her as her shocked expression developed at the sight of Susie. “...Oh. So it wasn’t a dre-” Susie leaned forward and wrapped her tightly in her arms, the warm of Noelle’s skin penetrating the cold sadness of Susie’s. “You’re okay…” Susie mumbled in relief, before her emotions broke through officially. Noelle hesitated, but hugged back as she felt Susie tremble with tears on her shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re okay..” Susie mumbled again, and Noelle felt herself smile. “...Me too.” 

After the two finally calmed down, Noelle let go and looked Susie in the eyes, “Mind giving me an update on how I’m...here?” She asked, smiling nervously. In all truth, she was touched to see Susie wept for her. After all, she seemed so tough that she would never shed a tear for anything. Susie chuckled softly as she used her newly-returned vest to wipe away her tears. “God, it’s...a story, for sure. King has the power to put your soul back. Kris accidentally absorbed it and...I barely can juggle the pieces of the story in my own head. They went crazy without their soul, but...they had to have their own soul ripped out of their body, and...I felt like...I don’t know, like I’d...God it’s a mess…” She stammered, and Noelle gently put a hand on Susie’s arm. “It’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have asked. It’s still pretty early, huh?” She said, and Susie looked into her eyes, her livened eyes again. “...Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it is.” She admitted, before she got shivers down her spine at Noelle touching her. Her entire perspective of Noelle had shifted, from a goofy nerd to the most loveable, understanding, beautiful, smart, sweet- “So is...Fauxelle still around?” She asked, having to know. Susie shook her head and Noelle breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. But I’ll always remember her. I even got a souvenir.” She sighed. 

Susie looked quizzically at her and Noelle timidly lifted up the hospital shirt she’d been given, but still covered her chest. A long, gnarly scar ran up her side, and Susie felt anger in her very bones. “...I wish I could’ve made her feel that. I’m sorry I didn’t. You...You almost died because I got careless, I should’ve followed her and made sure she didn’t do anything tricky to you, I sho-” Noelle cut her off. “Susie.” She said softly, dropping her shirt back down. Susie looked up at her. “...Yes?” She asked timidly, like she was a child being lectured. “I’m alive because of you. I owe my entire future to you. Thank you.” She said, her cheeks burning pink as she smiled. Susie looked surprised, and she couldn’t form a good thought until she blurted out something on the fly, “Yeah, w-well, I wouldn’t be here either if you hadn’t come looking for me! I’d still be in that dingy dungeon with a girl that wanted to kill you, I’d still be chained! And you broke me out alone, I barely did anything. You’re just so smart and...and sweet, and...even with that scar you look so beautiful, and I-” She saw Noelle’s expression, so flattered and bashful her ears were pointed back and up. Susie also felt her hair stand on end in embarrassment, her own tail thumping against the top of Noelle’s bed. That hadn’t happened since she asked her dad if a girl could kiss a girl like a boy could kiss a girl. She stood up hastily and felt all of those pent-up emotions at once. Anger, sadness, relief, all overwhelming at once. She tried to stiffen her tail again and she avoided eye contact with Noelle. 

“Susie, are...you okay?” She asked. Susie didn’t know how to answer, so she just tossed out any response. “Of course I’m okay why would you think I’m not okay I’m the okay-est.” She said, in one run-on sentence. Noelle suddenly sighed, “Susie. I can feel it in you. You’re scared. Or worried. I’d hate to think you’re keeping something from me.” She said, and slowly moved the covers to stand up. Susie turned around and frowned, “No, Jingles, c’mon, you need rest. Don’t get up.” She said, moving to ease Noelle back down. She reached out her hand to touch Noelle’s shoulder, but Noelle moved it away, making Susie stumble forward just a bit. “Hey, what’s the deal?” Susie frowned, and Noelle smirked before pulling Susie’s hair forward and rolling across the bed. Susie hissed in pain and was pulled onto one side of the bed, Noelle sitting down on the other side. Susie gained her bearings after Noelle tricked her and rubbed her very abused scalp. “What is with my friends and pulling my hair on a bed…?” She mumbled to herself. Noelle blushed at the double meaning, but refocused herself. “Now you have to stay here with me or tell me what’s bothering you.” She demanded, and Susie tried to get up. “No way. I can’t keep you from resting,” She tried to move her leg to prop herself up but Noelle pulled her leg out from under her, making Susie unable to get up. “Would you quit that?” Susie asked, although very charmed that Noelle was so dedicated to making her stay. 

“Nope.” She said, then Susie sighed, before rolling over and laying her head down on the bed, her legs hanging off the end. Noelle gave a pleased smile as she timidly sat next to Susie’s head. Susie felt her heart beat as she made a quick decision. Susie put her head in Noelle’s lap. Her hair tickled the doe’s thighs, but she didn’t stop her. “This personal enough for you, Miss Holiday?” Susie asked, staring up at her freckles. Noelle giggled, “It certainly is, Miss Brachio.” She said. Susie frowned, “How’d you know my last name?” She asked. Noelle shrugged as she began to idly stroke Susie’s hair. “I used to do school attendance. It’s not hard with only nine students in class, including myself.” She said. Susie nodded. She felt...some inner peace. Who wouldn’t give their life for the person they love calmly touching their hair in a soft bed? Susie would give her life just for five seconds of what she was feeling now. But she didn’t have to, since Noelle already had.

Noelle felt the strangeness radiating from Susie, and she spied the tear marks down her cheeks, and the bags under her eyes. She didn’t know someone could get so stressed so fast. Noelle felt important to her, but also responsible for that stress. She couldn’t help it, it was in her nature to worry. And everyone worried for Susie. Noelle couldn’t help but notice that every now and then Susie would close her eyes and sigh softly, as if she couldn’t catch her breath. Susie was working up courage. She’d never felt so scared or intense in any of her workouts or tests. Those seemed stress-relieving compared to this. Susie’s hands felt clammy and Noelle frowned, “I’m totally freaking you out right now, aren’t I?” She asked, and Susie’s eyes shot open as Noelle looked down at her sadly. “W..What?” She asked. Noelle moved Susie’s head off of her lap and she sighed softly, “I’m being so forward with you. Trust me, I’m not this forward with anyone, I just...I didn’t mean to make you so nervous.” She explained. Susie sat up and frowned, “W...what, wait...No, no that’s not it at all! At least...not totally true! I just...I don’t know what...I need to…” Susie took a deep breath as Noelle looked at her like she’d grown a second head.   
“...Noelle, I’m gonna ask you something and...I just wanna know. You...you don’t have to answer, but…I’d like it if you did.” She said. Noelle nodded, her heart also beginning to pound against her chest like a heavy door. Susie sat with her legs crossed on top of the bed, facing Noelle. “...Did you mean what you said before you...fainted?” Susie asked, the words burning her chest with fear. Noelle tried to recall what she had said, “I...uh, gimme a minute to probe my memory. I don’t remember those moments all that well…” She admitted, to which Susie tried to trigger her memory. “You started saying you were a fool, and...I said you weren’t, and you mentioned Catti’s mean question...and then...y-you said you…” Noelle felt her cheeks burn bright. “...Loved you.” She finished, whispering to herself. Susie felt herself freeze, ironically, like a deer in the headlights. Noelle stayed quiet for a moment. Those few moments felt like a thousand years. The only thing accompanying them, the sound of distant footsteps on tile or the occasional rustle of the bed sheets caused by Noelle’s swirling tail. 

“I can’t believe I really said that.” Noelle chuckled, to which Susie recoiled. “..Why…?” She asked, scared of her answer. Noelle looked at her, which almost made Susie flinch. “I would never be able to say that, like...three months ago. I used to be such a coward, and I had never even cared to be rid of it. I’d never have told you. It’s crazy that I had to reach my deathbed to tell you how I felt, huh?” She chuckled sourly. Susie felt her heart rise in pure bliss. “So...you did mean it?” She asked. Noelle nodded solemnly, “S-Stupid, isn’t it? I’ve f-felt like that for so long, and...I feel...like such an idiot, I get it if you don’t, uh, feel the same-” “I do!” Susie cut her off, the fire in her chest moving to her eyes. “I...I’ve felt so weird just th-thinking about you. I had to leave, that’s when Fauxelle found me. I had to leave because...I thought I was...sick...or something. I just...feel so...so...crazy about you!” She admitted, and Noelle was taken aback, “I’ve never...I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I want to be around you and...protect you.” Susie said, her passion as obvious on her face as her words. Noelle blushed softly, before she gently took Susie’s hand, “Heh, I’ve...never felt like this either. What...what do we do?” She asked, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Susie wasn’t sure, but she knew what she wanted to do. Susie intertwined their fingers, Noelle feeling her heart beat as fast as she could run. “I don’t know, but…” Susie leaned in slowly, Noelle looking just as starstruck as she followed her lead. “I...want to kiss you. Can we start there?” She asked, her voice just above a whisper. Noelle smiled oh-so sweetly and nodded, “Y-Yes. Please.” She said, and Susie closed the gap between them, leaning in and squeezing Noelle’s hand. Eventually she let go and curled her arms around Noelle’s waist, keeping her close. She felt so warm...her hair was so soft…

Noelle had always dreamed of being held in Susie’s arms. It was everything she’d wanted and more. Noelle reached her hands up and softly touched Susie’s cheek, and she could feel Susie breathe. The kiss ended just as soon as it began, and Noelle looked into her eyes. “...I liked that.” The doe said. Susie leaned her forehead against Noelle’s, “I like you.” She said tenderly, and Noelle smiled as she softly pecked Susie’s forehead, in the same spot. Alive and well, this time. “Does this mean we’re...dating?” Noelle asked timidly. Susie grinned, “What, would you prefer we stay friends?” Susie asked teasingly. Noelle shook her head, “Mmm...nah. I’d much rather have a big strong girlfriend to protect me than a big strong friend.” She said, and Susie chuckled, “That settles it then.” 

Noelle let go and slowly let herself fall onto the bed’s pillows, yawning. “Well, if that really is all settled...can we sleep now?” She asked, and Susie smiled, leaning down with her. “Yeah.” She said. Noelle smiled at her. “I haven’t felt this tired in a long time. I didn’t even know you had it in you to...do all this.” She teased. Susie grinned slowly, her eyes lidded and peaceful. “Y’know, I don’t think it was in me. I think it was you.” She said, using Noelle’s own words against her. Noelle felt happiness take over her body as she hugged Susie tight. “...I’m so glad I have you.” She said. Susie hugged her back. “...I’m glad too.” They both closed their eyes, falling asleep in each other’s warm embrace, their nightmare coming to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----IMPORTANT----  
> I'm changing the name of this fic from Christmas Companions (a lame name i thought of on the fly) to "It Was You" (A Suselle Fanfic) (an actual name that matches the themes)
> 
> Also, this isn't the end! I have more plans for the story! Just hold tight and be patient, please. Thank you all so much!
> 
> \----NO LONGER IMPORTANT----
> 
> Whew that was a doosy. Lucky me, there's still loose threads to clean up! Also, I'm planning a big time skip...so that the show may go on!


End file.
